Wind and Flames
by Tonlor
Summary: Massive AU to Naruto's life. Taken from the village at birth and raised by two of the Sannin. No Uchiha slaughter, FemSasuke, Haruno Clan, and much more. Rated M for adult content in later chapters.
1. Ripple in the waters

**Wind and Flames**

**Naruto x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter One: A Ripple in the Waters**

******~Summary~ The fateful night of Naruto's birth takes an massive turn when a certain sage takes the boy from the village.**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in the office of the Hokage. The office that was unfortunately his once more, the Fourth Hokage was gone. Hiruzen dropped down into his chair a hand over his eyes. Minato had always been a hard worker and strived to find peace for all five nations. A dream he had gotten from his sensei Jiraiya.

"Why did it have to be both of them?" Hiruzen asked himself as he looked down and sighed slowly. The other death that was devastating Hiruzen was Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's beloved wife, and one of the best kunoichi in the village.

"My love the council is calling for you," Hiruzen looked up to see his wife in the doorway. She had narrowly survived the night. It was only thanks to her own medical Ninjutsu that she made it through her wounds.

"Yes… I'm coming," Hiruzen said as he stood and moved to his wife then out of the office.

* * *

Hiruzen now rubbed his brow trying to alleviate a growing headache. The entire council was in chaos. All of the clans seemed to have an opinion on the future of Minato and Kushina's surviving child. The boy that now contained the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"The boy should be placed in the Uchiha clan. We can teach him the ways of law and order and lead him to a great life as a Shinobi," Fugaku stated.

"The boy would never fit in or feel welcomes among either the Hyuga or Uchiha thanks to your dojutsus. A clan such as the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, or Inuzuka should take him. With basic clan jutsus the boy could learn them and feel at home within the clan," Shikaku retorted.

"The boy is destined to be a weapon for this village, give him to me and I'll raise him in root. Far from the sight of the villagers that will despise him," Danzo spoke up.

"Root should have been dissolved years ago!" Hiashi Hyuga growled.

"How about you act your age and stop arguing like babies," a voice spoke from the doorway gaining everyone's attention. Their eyes fell on the form for a white haired man.

"And what right do you have to be here Jiraiya?" Danzo asked.

"The right of a gra… godfather," Jiraiya replied without even glancing at Danzo.

"They named you as the boy's godfather?" Tsume Inuzuka asked in slight shock.

"Of course they did. They picked his name from the book I wrote," Jiraiya said as he held up a copy of _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ for all to see.

"Very well then Jiraiya what do you want us to do?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"Nothing I'm going to take Naruto away from here and raise him myself," Jiraiya said.

"You can't do that. What of the spy network?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be picking the boy up in the morning and using Gamaraito to travel to a village far from here to raise him," Jiraiya explained as he turned away. "I will return in thirteen years when he's old enough to be a Genin," he added before he was gone.

"We can't honestly let him take the boy away," Danzo said looking to Hiruzen.

"Jiraiya was made his choice," Hiruzen said as he turned to leave.

"Yes it seems we must let it be… now if we are done I have a baby girl to get home too," Fugaku said as he left the council chambers.

* * *

~13 years later~

"You'll never catch me!" a young red haired boy shouted as he ran at top speed away from a large white haired man. Both had large grins on their faces.

"You keep dreaming," the white haired man said as he picked up his pace and wrapped his arms around the boy easily hoisting him off the ground.

"Ojii-san!" the boy shouted as the white haired man started to tickle him.

"Cry for mercy little man," the man smiled.

"Jiraiya," a voice called out stopped the two.

"Yes hime?" Jiraiya asked as he looked to a blonde haired woman walking up.

"You're going to make us late," Tsunade said as she looked at the two. The both sighed and nodded before they returned to walking. Jiraiya took his spot next to Tsunade; their hands intertwined as they walked together.

"Nee-chan! Hurry up!" Naruto shouted as a young black haired woman came into view.

"Sorry I'm not like you guys… I need to rest more often," Shizune replied as she caught up with her adoptive parents.

"Run ahead but stay in sight," Jiraiya said getting Naruto to smile and take off.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Shizune said taking off after Naruto.

"Just you and me now Tsuna-koi," Jiraiya smiled and he leaned down just enough to plant his lips onto the purple diamond that adorned his wife's forehead.

Tsunade smiled and leaned into him as they walked. "I love it when you call me that," Tsunade said feeling Jiraiya release is grip on her hand and moved his arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like rain," Jiraiya said as massive storm clouds moved towards them.

"Naru-kun, Shizune! Get your cloaks on!" Tsunade shouted. The two stopped and pulled out heavy black cloaks getting them on just before it started to rain.

"We're almost there let's keep moving," Jiraiya said as their 'children' moved to their sides.

* * *

The rain slowly subsided as the four figures moved into the hidden leaf. Before they could take three steps into said village they were surrounded by many Shinobi. There was Hiruzen, the Hokage, his wife and sons, Biwako, Asuma and Kenji (OC: Konohamaru's father), Team Minato, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin, Team Fugaku, Gai, Ebisu, Gemna, along with Itachi, Fugaku, and several more masked ANBU.

"Show yourselves," Hiruzen spoke. He didn't like four unknown figures coming into his village; even less so when two of them had kage level chakra signatures.

"What's wrong you don't remember two of your students?" the largest figure said as he removed his hood showing his white hair.

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen spoke in shock. He had forgotten that he was planning on returning.

"You're getting rusty Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade removed her hood followed by Naruto and Shizune. Hiruzen shook his head as a smile came to his face.

"You're right… maybe I should retire," Hiruzen joked.

"Don't look at me I'm not doing it," Jiraiya said swiftly.

"Nor am I," Tsunade retorted.

"I'll do it," Obito said before Rin thumped him in the back of the head. "ow,"

"Sorry and who are you two?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm Shizune Senju, Tsunade-sama adopted me after my parents died," Shizune gave a slight bow.

"I'm Naruto, Baa-chan adopted me too but kept my birth mom's last name. So I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a big smile. Hiruzen gave a nod and smiled too.

"Did we miss team placements?" Jiraiya asked.

"Actually they will be taking the ninjutsu test in just a few minutes," Hiruzen waved his arm letting all the ANBU know they could leave. Most of the other took the same advice and left.

* * *

"Ok class you will have a half hou-" Iruka Umino started to speak when a knock came to the door. The class froze seeing the Hokage sticking his head into the room

"Are we interrupting anything?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course not Hokage-sama. What can I do for you today?" Iruka asked with a bow.

"I just came to see how the class will do on their exam," Hiruzen stepped in.

"You know I'd bet this was our class room," Jiraiya said as he followed Hiruzen in getting Iruka to start shaking at the sight of two of the three Sanin.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama… it's an honor," Iruka bowed as the two stepped in.

"We are just dropping off our boy," Jiraiya said as a red haired boy walked in. Instantly every female eye was on him.

"He's so cute!" a girl shouted. They couldn't take their eyes off him. From his strong and bright blue eyes to his short spiky red hair or the red lines running down his face. (A/N: No whisker marks, think young Jiraiya.) He wore a tight black shirt with a pair of dark grey cargo pants and black sandals. Over his shirt he had a long dark crimson coat that stopped just before his ankles. The coat had a wave design along the hems in gold. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves and he had two kunai pouches on his right thigh.

"Well if you were raised by the Sannin I know you're more than ready," Iruka said as the boy smiled. "Ok class let's introduce ourselves and make him feel welcome," Iruka added. Most of the class went through their introduction telling him their names and just a little about themselves. But only one of them truly caught his attention.

"My name is Sasaki Uchiha, I am the daughter of the clan head, I love the color red and tomatoes," Sasaki said before she sat back down. Naruto's eyes never left her. She had hip length raven hair with matching dark eyes. Naruto's breathing picked up slightly. She was beyond stunning to him. He finally managed to pull his eyes away when the last student introduced himself.

"Ok well let's start the Ninjutsu test," Iruka spoke. Naruto took the only open seat next to Sasaki and waited for his turn. Most of the clan children showed off just that their clan jutsus.

"Ok Naruto your turn," Iruka said. Naruto looked to his 'parent's getting a nod he vanished and reappeared next to Iruka. He slid open a window and rolled through several hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto announce as a perfect clone appeared next to him. He gave a nod and the clone and started to go through hand signs.

"Wind Release: Wind Bullets," the he shouted shooting out several bolts of wind.

"Earth Release: Dirt Blast Wave," the clone shouted and a think dark substance spewed from his mouth.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Blinding Sands," Naruto said as the wind and dirt mixed into a fine powder that filled the air.

"Shunshin, Shadow Clones, along with Futon and Doton affinities," Iruka stood in shock as Naruto smiled.

'_If that's what he's showing off… WHAT THE HELL IS HIS TRUMP CARD?' _Iruka's mind screamed at him.

"Ok now Naruto you can't be rookie of the year since you didn't take the Taijutsu, Genjutsu or written exams but I'd wager a guess you are well off in those fields?" Iruka asked.

"I train daily with Ojii-san on Taijutsu and Baa-chan would never let me be an idiot," Naruto replied getting a smile from his parents. "As for Genjutsu," Naruto paused then looked to the Hokage.

"It's ok Naruto you can explain it to them," Hiruzen said.

"My chakra reserves stand around two times more than Hokage-jiji… I'll never be able to do Genjutsu," Naruto said causing the class to deadpan.

"That's not possible!" a brown haired boy shouted.

"Yeah nobody could have that much chakra!" a blonde haired girl shouted.

"Oh it's true… and false at the same time," Hiruzen interjected.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama please explain," Iruka said.

"Ah well it's because he actually has double my chakra… when I was in my prime. I've long passed my prime and my chakra reserves have shrunk. I'd say he has almost three times more chakra than me at the moment," Hiruzen explained.

"He really has that much?" a pink haired girl asked.

"He is an Uzumaki," Hiruzen said. "Uzumaki have always had ridiculously large chakra reserves,"

"But-" a girl started.

"Now then let's move to team placement," Hiruzen said stopping the questions.

"Ok one moment," Iruka read through all the teams but skipped over seven.

"Now then we have a minor hiccup with team seven," Hiruzen spoke. "Team seven was going to be Sasaki, the rookie of the year, and Sakura, the runner up, with Choji who was 'dead last', but since Choji is set to be with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. So instead Naruto will fill Choji's spot and be with Sasaki and Sakura.

"Sweet on a team with two lookers… and they're the best… looks like my luck shines through," Naruto grinned.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"You know how Tsunade Senju is known as the legendary sucker?" Naruto asked getting a glare from his grandmother figure.

"Yeah her inability to win is well known," Sakura said getting a glare from Tsunade as well.

"Well I'm her reverse. No matter what game I play, how much I wager, who I play against, as long as it's a bet I win," Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok you guys can wait until your Jonin-Sensei's come to get you," Iruka said as he left following Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya out.

* * *

An hour passed and just about all the teams had been picked up. Only team seven and ten remained. The slowly opened and a smoking man stepped in.

"Team ten this way," the man said as he turned around and was followed by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Naruto rolled his eyes then looked to Sakura.

"So… Sakura was it?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Sakura replied she was about to say more when the door opened and Itachi stepped in.

"Nii-san?" Sasaki asked slightly confused.

"Kakashi isn't here yet?" he asked.

"No," Sasaki replied.

"Yes he is… right there," Naruto said as he pointed to the back corner where a silver haired man stood.

"And here I thought I masked my presence better," Kakashi said startling the other two students.

"Why are you here Nii-san?" Sasaki asked.

"I'm mentoring him… this Genin team is to see if he is ready to be a Jonin Sensei," Kakashi explained. He then gave a nod to Itachi.

"Everyone to the roof," Itachi was about to turn away when he saw all three move. Sasaki shot out the window and scaled the side of the building. Sakura clapped her hands three times then sunk into the ground. Naruto smiled and vanished in a swirl of red smoke. Itachi smiled then did the same and appeared on the roof.

He looked to see Naruto already sitting and waiting. A moment later Sasaki flipped onto the roof; another few second and Sakura rose out of the stone roof with a smile and her tongue sticking out.

"I went the wrong way," she laughed a she sat down next to Sasaki.

"Ok let's get to know each other a little better, I'll go first," Itachi said.

"I believe I should go first actually," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Itachi nodded while the Genin wondered where he came from not having seen a Shunshin or anything.

"Oh sorry of course," Itachi said.

"I'm Kakashi Hayate. I have many likes and dislikes and I don't feel like sharing my dreams with you," Kakashi said getting a sweat drop from all four.

"Ok my turn. My names Itachi Uchiha, I am the next clan head of the Uchiha clan, I love my little sister, my girlfriend and I have an unhealthy love for Onigiri with seaweed," Itachi said getting all three to laugh. Kakashi then pointed to Sakura signifying for her to go.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm also the next clan head for my clan, I love to work on my clan's silks and walking on dirt or sand barefoot," Sakura explained. Itachi and Kakashi gave a nod, that little quirk was a Haruno clan trait it seemed. They were well known for their love of the earth. Itachi turned his attention to his younger sister.

"I'm Sasaki Uchiha, I love anything that's red, like tomatoes, I hate natto, and I want to beat three people in a spar. Nii-san, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya of the Sannin," Sasaki smiled then sat back down her eyes carefully looking to Naruto and his crimson hair. Itachi already didn't like that. His little Sasa had her eyes on Naruto.

"Yosh my turn, I'm Naruto Uzumaki like Itachi-sensei I have an unhealthy love for a food… but mine is ramen, I love my Ojii-san and my Baa-chan, I love to read my Ojii-san's books," this caused Kakashi's eyes to brighten up. He just found his favorite student. "I want to become a Sannin like my grandparents but I also want to retire once I get older and have a family," Naruto said before he sat down with a big grin on his face.

"Ok then meet at training ground seven tomorrow so I can test you," Kakashi said getting a nod from all three.

"Dismissed," Itachi spoke. Naruto smiled gave a wink to the girls then vanished in a swirl of red smoke. Sakura and Sasaki both blushed lightly before they both got up. Sakura once again clapped her hands three times then sunk into the ground leaving the Uchiha siblings together. Neither of them noticed Kakashi slipping away.

"Naruto seems interesting," Sasaki said as she walked over to her brother.

"I fear he takes after Jiraiya," Itachi said as the two left for home.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasaki asked.

"Very," Itachi replied quickly.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Wind and Flames.**

**Now then I have a few things to say. **

**No I don't plan on giving Naruto Zabuza or Kisame's swords **

**I don't plan on making Sasaki and Naruto fall for each other to quick. But Sasaki will notice she likes him very quick. **

**I've read a few stories where Naruto is with Kurenai's team instead of Shino and she had Anko help so I thought of this. Kakashi has Itachi with him to check to see if he is ready to become a Sensei. What better team to start with than the one with his own sister on it.**

**Haruno Clan Silk: I will explain in chapter two.**


	2. The Test

**Chapter Two: The Test**

**~A/N~ here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it. Oh and an FYI there will be some hinds to Real World stuff like music and stuff like that. I won't have anything high tech like MP3 players but they will make like CDs since they've showed VCRs and stuff in the early parts of the Chunin exams.**

* * *

Sasaki and Sakura both sat at the seventh training ground waiting for the men of their group. Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto were not present. But what they were really focused on was a toad that sat on the middle post and would croak loudly every few seconds. Sasaki hated the little thing. If one of them looked at it its eyes would lock onto theirs and it would copy their movements.

"What's taking *RRRRRIIIIIBBBBBBIIIIIITTTTTTT* ugh them so long," Sasaki grumbled as the toad croaked again.

"Can we just kill it?" Sakura asked.

"Well that wouldn't be very nice," the two girls spun to see Kakashi and Itachi standing a few feet away.

"It's really annoying," Sakura argued.

"Naruto just get out here," Itachi said. To the girls surprise the frog's mouth opened and a second later Naruto rolled out laughing.

"Come on Itachi-Sensei I was having fun," Naruto laughed as the toad vanished.

"You were in the toad?" Sakura asked.

"Gamaichi is a travel toad," Naruto said with a smile and he stood and looked to his senseis.

"Ok then you three will have one hell of a test," Kakashi eye smiled.

"Your job is to subdue both of us," Itachi said.

"You have until noon to capture us both… we will fight back and we won't allow ourselves to be subdued for more than five minutes at a time," Kakashi explained.

"Well this should be fun," Naruto smiled.

"And Begin," Itachi said with a smirk. Both Kakashi and Itachi blinked in surprise when Sakura grabbed both Sasaki and Naruto and sunk into the ground.

"Well that was the weirdest feeling ever," Naruto said as the three rose out of the ground.

"We need a plan… three Genin don't stand a chance against a former ANBU captain… much less two of them," Sasaki said as she looked around.

"Well let's map out a few ideas so we can take a whack at them a few times in a row," Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura replied.

"Ok first… I think we could use Sakura's little earth thing she just did to great effect. She can try to grab either Itachi or Kakashi and bring them under… if they were like me when they go under they shouldn't be able to do jack," Naruto said.

"Then you and me can focus on the remaining one," Sasaki said.

"Yup… I throw a few waves of Shadow Clones at him while you sneak around to try and come at a blind spot," Naruto said.

"Sakura try to grab Kakashi… he's more experienced so he'd be tougher to fight," Sasaki said.

"Got it," Sakura nodded.

"Ok for our second plan," Naruto smiled evilly.

* * *

"You know I would have thought they'd try something by now," Itachi said as he looked to see Kakashi's nose buried in a small orange book.

"You're right… so it should be real soon," Kakashi said. As if on cue a fireball rolled towards them getting both of them to flip backwards.

"What the?" Kakashi looked to see a hand grabbing his ankle.

"Drat," he added before he was pulled underground. Itachi pulled out a kunai and slashed through three Narutos that had sprinted towards him. He could tell they were trying to goat him into giving them an opening. So he gave it to them. And sure enough the second an opening was made Sasaki shot forward and tried to wrap him up in ninja wire.

"Close," Itachi grinned as he poofed away showing a log.

"Substitution," Sasaki growled as she turned only to meet the fist of her brother head on.

"Well that was a nice try," Kakashi said as he broke free from his earthen trap pulling Sakura out after him.

"Well shit," Naruto sent out several more Shadow Clones and used the time they bought him to regroup his team.

"I'm ok," Sakura said before Naruto could ask.

"I'm going to have a fat lip for a few days after that punch," Sasaki said as she rubbed her lower lip.

"Well one failed time for three," Naruto laughed.

'_What about two?'_ Both Itachi and Kakashi thought as the three charged forward.

"Wind Release: Wind Bullets," Naruto shot several bolts of wind out.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sasaki puffed up her chest and spewed out a wave of flames.

"Earth Release: Rockslide Jutsu," Sakura smashed her fist into the ground knocking up several chunks of rocks that she quickly punched towards her senseis. As the rocks flew they morphed from rocks to crude spears.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu," Itachi and Kakashi both spoke creating two large walls of earth to stop the attacks. The fire and wind mixed jutsu flowed around the walls missing the two former ANBU captains while they both were forced to jump back when Sakura's spears pierced the walls.

"I guess a rock wall was a bad idea to use against a Haruno," Kakashi laughed lightly. The two gave a nod and readied for the next assault.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in the office of the Hokage together. Jiraiya was currently writing in his black notebook while Tsunade was reading from a smaller red book. "I can't believe he is this good of an author," Tsunade said as she turned a page completely immersed in the book.

"I guess he takes after me more than we thought," Jiraiya replied.

"I guess so… have you read this yet?" Tsunade asked.

"Which one is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"One? He has more than one book?" Tsunade asked.

"He just released his second last month remember," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," Tsunade replied with a grin of her own.

"Yup so now he has his first book, _'The Forgotten Prince,' _and his second book, _'The Lonely Princess,'_ and he's working on his third which he doesn't have a title for yet," Jiraiya explained.

"Are they a series or stand alone?" Tsunade asked.

"Stand alone… he says he's not ready to do a series yet," Jiraiya replied as he closed his notebook.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Hiruzen said as the two gave a bow to their former sensei as he entered the office.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tsunade asked.

"I've noticed with the last few graduating classes of Genin that their teamwork is getting worse," Hiruzen started. "So I've decided to test something with the nine Genin that will pass today,"

"What is this plan?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was actually plan Might Gai thought of and implemented with his team to wondrous effect," Hiruzen explained.

"And it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Team Housing," Hiruzen answered.

"You want to put the Genin teams under one roof?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I will be bringing it up with the council at the meeting later… but there is something else I wanted to ask you two," Hiruzen said.

"What can we do?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's about my next replacement," Hiruzen said sternly getting the two to give him their undivided attention.

* * *

Back at the training ground Naruto, Sasaki and Sakura all struggled to fight the two former ANBU captains. Naruto finally just snapped and looked to his teammates. "Screw this, trump cards ladies!" Naruto shouted. Both Itachi and Kakashi stopped hearing Naruto's voice ringing out.

"Earth Release: Stone Cage Jutsu," Sakura shouted. She clenched her fists then slammed them into the ground her eyes locked on Kakashi.

"Impressive," Kakashi said as he was suddenly trapped in a stone age.

"Fire Release: Dragon's Flame Jutsu," Sasaki roared as a massive dragon shaped flame shot from her mouth. The flames spun raising into the sky as the flame grew bigger and bigger before it dive bombed at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Wood Release: Tangling Vines!" Naruto shouted stopping Itachi dead and causing Kakashi to go wide eyed.

'_Wood Release!'_ The two mentally screamed as vines shot out of the ground and entangled Itachi's legs. Neither could move as they watched the literal fire dragon coming in for the kill.

"Well they pass," Itachi said as the dragon was suddenly gone and Kakashi was free from the stone prison. He looked down at the roots and rather easily sliced himself free.

"What… happened?" Sasaki asked seeing her dragon was gone and the former captains were free of their traps. Sasaki started to drop before Naruto caught her and helped her stand. A light blush overtook Sasaki's face as she looked at Naruto.

"That would be me," Kakashi said showing a spinning Sharingan.

"You have a Sharingan?" Sakura asked as she rested against a tree unable to move.

"Obito's left eye… I lost mine and he gave me his when he thought he was going to die… thankfully Minato-sensei showed up in time and saved us," Kakashi explained.

"Is that why Obito-Nii doesn't have an eye?" Sasaki asked.

"Correct. Thanks to Minato Sensei showing up we were able to save him but he decided that I should keep the eye," Kakashi replied.

"Umm Naruto… how aren't you tired?" Sakura asked while she was still regaining herself.

"You want the whole story or just a short version?" Naruto asked.

"Go whole story it will be a good bonding experience," Itachi replied.

"Ok where do I start? Oh how about who my parents are," Naruto said.

* * *

"What do you mean he's your son!?" a councilman shouted.

"Just like I said, Minato Namikaze was my son. He was conceived after a drunken night between me and Jiraiya," Tsunade explained.

"You honesty want us to believe this?" Hiashi asked.

"You don't have to believe us but it is the truth. He was conceived the night Tsunade learned of Nawaki's death. Tsunade was distraught and chose to drink away her pain. That's when I showed up and one thing lead to another. Nine months later little Minato was born. But neither of us was ready to raise a child… So we placed him into the konoha orphanage," Jiraiya explained.

"Then why'd you come back to be his sensei?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I wanted to see how my son was… he figured out who I was in minutes… I still don't know how," Jiraiya said with a light chuckle.

"And what of you Tsunade? You returned for his Chunin exam," a councilwoman asked.

"Jiraiya reached out to me shortly after Dan died… he said I had to see our son. So I came and I could not be more proud or ashamed," Tsunade explained.

"So is that the real reason you took the boy?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"Yes. He was our grandson… and I wasn't going to let him grow up hated by this village like all the other Jinchuriki I've seen," Jiraiya replied.

"And he knows all of this?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"We've kept nothing from him. He's already come to terms with his heritage and his burden," Tsunade explained.

"And how strong would you place the boy at?" Fugaku asked.

"Low Chunin, his Taijutsu still need work and he can't use Genjutsu. Then there is his preference to his weapon and Ninjutsu that have further hindered his process in the Taijutsu field," Jiraiya replied.

"What weapon?" Hiashi asked.

"Kamas, sickles, scythes. He has a thing for reaping weapons," Tsunade said.

"And how good is he with said weapons?"Choza Akimichi asked.

"Kamas and sickles low Chunin, scythes mid Chunin giving him a mid-range weapon is a death wish," Jiraiya said shocking much of the council.

"The boy is truly skilled," Inoichi Yamanaka said while rubbing his jaw.

"Well he's related to three of the four Hokages and Kushina, Tsunade and I are not too shabby in our own rights," Jiraiya replied with a grin.

"So adding him with Sasaki and Sakura might have just made the strongest team in years?" Shikaku thought out loud.

"Not even a doubt. There hasn't been a stronger Haruno since our first Patriarch," Kizashi Haruno said.

"And Sasaki is only slightly weaker than Itachi was at her age," Fugaku said.

"Now that this meeting has descended into a basic jibber jab I think we can call this meeting adjourned," Hiruzen said as he clapped his hand and stood to leave.

"Jibber jab eh?" Jiraiya laughed as the room cleared out.

* * *

"Well that's some story," Sakura said pale faced.

"I understand if you guys don't want me on your team. After all most people would be weary of a Jinchuriki," Naruto said. He looked to the group to see no one speaking. Sakura looked terrified while Sasaki and Kakashi were in shock and finally Itachi simply blinked at him.

"Well I have to say I wasn't expecting you to be my Sensei's son," Kakashi said.

"Tou-san was your sensei? That's really cool," Naruto said.

"I never knew the Yondiame was the son of Konoha's Sannin," Itachi said slightly surprised.

"What's it like? Having it inside you?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't feel like anything. It doesn't generally help me and I don't generally need it," Naruto said.

"Oh that reminds me… Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei; Otou-san has invited you over for dinner so he can meet my team," Sasaki said.

"I'll have to run home first to let Tou-san know," Sakura said.

"I can send a toad to tell Ojii-san," Naruto said as he bit his tumb.

"Then let's wait for Sakura then head to dinner," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

* * *

A lone figure moved down a dark hallway his yellow eyes scanned over the room. "Good to see everyone is here," the figure said.

"We live to serve Orochimaru-sama," a white haired boy said as he bowed.

"Good… our target has finally stopped moving. Once he leaves the Hidden Leaf village for a mission we will strike," Orochimaru said with a grin.

"Orochimaru-Sama… other than yourself none of us can beat his senseis," a chubby orange haired boy said.

"I'll handle Itachi and Kakashi. Your targets are the pink haired girl and the Uchiha girl," Orochimaru said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," they all spoke in unison.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sasaki, Kakashi and Itachi sat at a dinner table with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku's eyes were locked on Naruto. He did not like the boy mainly because Sasaki kept blushing lightly whenever Naruto spoke directly to her. She wasn't normally that easily affected by boys.

"So tell us about yourselves," Mikoto said looking to her daughter's teammates.

"I'm Sakura Haruno… you should know my father, Kizashi, from council meetings," Sakura said politely.

"What are your hobbies Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"I like working with my clan's silks and walking barefoot," Sakura replied.

"Ok what's the deal with your clan's silks?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have five varieties of the silks. Fire Silk can be used to either burn a foe or protect yourself from fire jutsu when you pulse chakra into it. Water Silk can be used to help heal injuries, Wind Silk is best used for restraining as it siphons chakra off whoever its wrapped around, Lightning Silk is the most dangerous since it can be used to redirect jutsus… but if you mess up even a little you'll probably die. And finally Earth silk is mostly used for clothing since it becomes as hard as steel when you pour chakra into it," Sakura explained.

"Wow those seem like bullshit to face," Naruto said.

"They are but they are also very hard to make and create," Sakura replied.

"How hard could it be?" Sasaki asked.

"A single spool of Fire Silk takes two and a half weeks to make properly even by Kaa-san who's our best seamstress," Sakura explain.

"I never knew that," Fugaku said while rubbing his chin.

"And what about you?" Mikoto asked looking to Naruto.

"Naruto is my name and I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. I was raised by my grandparents Jiraiya-Ojii-san and Tsunade-Baa-Chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Minato's son!" Mikoto said in shock.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"He was my teammate back when I was a kunoichi," Mikoto said.

"Wow really?" Naruto asked. "What was he like? Baa-chan and Ojii-san have told me a little about him but a former teammate would know better," Naruto said.

"He was a genius when it came to Fuinjutsu but blind as a bat when it came to women besides Kushina," Mikoto said. "I truly believe he was head over heels the first time he saw her red hair," she added.

"Haha, Ojii-san said that too," Naruto laughed.

"So Kakashi you're their sensei?" Kakashi looked up to see Obito standing in the doorway with Rin beside him.

"Yup… first team that's passed my test," Kakashi grinned.

"Well I'm-" Rin started to say when her eyes met Naruto's. They both froze looking at each other. Everyone paused seeing the two were in a dead lock.

"GAH! THREE!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"NINE!" Rin shouted back her eyes turning green as Naruto's turned red.

"**What the hell Kurama? I thought you were… and I quote 'To powerful to be sealed'" **Rin's voice was not gone replaced with a deep rumbling voice.

"**It took a Hokage' level Shinobi to seal me! What about you Isobu? I doubt a Kage sealed you," **As with Rin's voice Naruto's had not deepened significantly and seemed much more feral.

"**I was captured by the Mizukage you nine-tailed possum!" **Isobu growled.

"**So we are in the same boat?" **Kurama asked.

"**Hell no… I work with my host. I find it passes the time making her as strong as I can," **Isobu replied.

"**What's the point she's going to die one day no matter what," **Kurama argued.

"**That is true. But one day we will die as well," **Isobu said.

"**Give or take fifty thousand years," **Kurama retorted.

"**But death just the same," **Isobu said. **"This passes the time and gives me someone to talk to," **the great turtle added.

"**Whatever… my brat isn't worth my time," **Kurama replied.

"**Worth your time… keep believing that. One day he'll come and rip your chakra away. There where will you be?" **Isobu asked as their connections weakened and the hosts took back over.

"Ok what just happened?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"I'd like to know that too," Rin added.

"I believe your Bijuu just took control of your vocal cords to have a conversation," Fugaku said.

"Rin-Nee-Chan… you're a Jinchuriki too?" Sasaki asked.

"Of the three tailed turtle Isobu… but I don't like spreading it around," Rin replied.

"Would you be able to help me then?" Naruto asked.

"With what?" Rin asked.

"I want to take control of the fox's chakra," Naruto said.

"OH that… I guess we could try but it's very dangerous," Rin said.

"I know… Ojii-san said I had to wait until we were in Konoha so we could have him, Baa-chan, Hokage-jiji, and someone who knows what it's like… I assume he was talking about you for that part," Naruto explained.

"Well I guess I can talk to Jiraiya-Sama and see if we can set up a try.

"Cool you better get ready you furry bastard I'm coming for you," Naruto said as he patted his stomach. After a few minutes everything settled down and the group sat back down to eat.

* * *

"I'm going to be doing what?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be living with Sakura and Sasaki for the duration of your Genin team," Jiraiya replied.

"They are putting me, the boy that was raised by the self-professed Super Pervert, in a house with two girls… one of them being beautiful to a near redundant level," Naruto said as he looked at his grandparents.

"Yes and you will be a perfect gentleman," Tsunade said with her eyes locked on Naruto.

"Of course I will be Kaa-san," Naruto said waving his hands in front of himself.

"Which one is it you see and redundantly beautiful?" Jiraiya asked making his 'son' blush heavily.

"Shut up," Naruto looked away.

"Just go pack," Tsunade said as she tried to hide her laugh.

"Yes Kaa-san," Naruto said as he walked away to pack.

* * *

"I'm going to be living with a boy?" Sakura said with a red face.

"And Sasaki," Kizashi added.

"Sasaki is nothing she's a girl at least. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade has assured us that Naruto will be a perfect gentleman," Mebuki explained.

"I hope so… he seems like he could be a big pervert," Sakura said.

"Well he was raised by the man who authored Icha Icha," Kizashi said.

"Those pervy books Kaa-san gets pissed at you for reading?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah those," Kizashi looked away as his wife glared at him.

"I also heard he writes a little… I haven't heard if it smut or not," Kizashi said trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"He uses a Pen Name… but nobody but him, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-Sama knows it," Mebuki said as he waved her daughter off. "No go pack… you'll be there for a minimum of six months… more likely a year or two," she commanded and informed.

"So I should just pack everything?" Sakura asked.

"You are moving in with them so yeah. You have to make that place your home," Kizashi explained. Sakura gave a nod and left to her room to start packing.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing," Sasaki grumbled as she packed the last of her underwear with her mother's watchful eye over her.

"Sasaki do you want a picture of the family?" Itachi asked as he showed her a framed picture of herself, Itachi, and their parents.

"Yes I'll take that," Sasaki said.

"You know I still think this is a bad idea," Itachi said not wanting his little Sasa living with a boy; and that boy having been raised by a Smut author.

"Nothing we can do about it," Sasaki replied. She bit her lip lightly thinking about living with Naruto. _'What. The. Hell. I hardly know him why does he do this to me?' _Sasaki thought before shaking her head and turning attention to packing.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Well there is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to try out a few ideas that popped into my head while working over the last few weeks. Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Living Together

**Chapter Three: Living Together**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter three. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto and Shizune stood outside of a decent sized house admiring it. Two stories, white siding, red roof, double doors with a training ground and osen attached behind the house. Naruto gave a nod yup this was acceptable. The two moved inside to check out everything. They were surprised to see the others hadn't arrived yet. But then again Naruto didn't have nearly as much stuff since he'd been moving around for most of his early life.

Within the house they found the entryway first of course. A small shelf sat to the side of the doorway probably meant to hold shoes on the other side of the entryway sat several hooks on the wall for coats most likely. The two entered the hallway leading him to a large opening of a doorway that lead to the living room. Two couches and two arm chairs sat around a nice sized coffee table. Against the wall were two bookcases one filled with books and scroll the other empty for their books.

Naruto gave another nodded and headed to find the kitchen. "Great baby of kami!" Naruto shouted as he saw the kitchen. Shizune was left in complete shock of it. A full sized table to eat at along with an island, a large fridge, a full sized double oven, dish washer, garbage disposal, a double well sink, and plenty of cabinets and counter space. And all of it looked bran new just like everything else.

Once Naruto finished admiring the kitchen he found a full sized dining room. The first thing to be seen was a table big enough to hold somewhere around fifteen to twenty people. "Man Hokage-jiji spared nothing for this place. I wonder if the other Genin houses are this nice," Naruto wondered as he left the room and moved towards the second floor. He stopped before the stairway seeing two more doors. The first as a closet for storage and the other was a half bathroom. With his curiosity of the first floor sated Naruto moved up stairs.

Three matching bedrooms and a small room that he assumed would end up as a study. The bedrooms all had a queen sized bed, a nightstand on sides of the bed, a walk in closet, attached bathroom, full sized dresser with a wardrobe, and finally a desk for their personal work.

"Kami this place is huge!" a voice echoed out. Naruto smirked and dropped is bad onto the bed he was standing next to and opened the window.

"Wait till you see inside!" Naruto shouted out to see Sakura with her parents a baby boy sat in Mebuki's arms. Naruto assumed it was Sakura's brother. Then there was Sasaki with her parents and Itachi.

"I don't get it why are we getting such a nice place?" Sakura asked.

"One main reason really, most of you are from clans and as such the council believed you should have only the best, the Hokage decided it would be a good test to see if you can take good care of a very expensive place… call it an ongoing mission," Fugaku said before Kizashi could.

"I can understand that… but this is a little extreme don't you think," Sasaki said.

"Nonsense my dear," everyone looked to see the Hokage standing in the doorway.

"Hokage-jiji when'd you get here?" Naruto asked.

"I was here the whole time… I was simply making sure the training ground was how I wanted it to look," Hiruzen replied.

"We even have our own personal training ground!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Way more than that," Naruto said as he jumped out the window and landed next to the group.

"Where's Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama?" Kizashi asked.

"On a date… Shizune-Nee-Chan is still admiring the kitchen," Naruto explained.

"You have a sister?" Sasaki asked.

"Not by blood but I call her my sister," Naruto said right as Shizune walked out to see everyone.

"Oh hello everyone," Shizune waved with a happy smile.

"Come on I'll show you guys our epic home," Naruto said as he lead them in.

* * *

"So all we need it Shizune to find a man and we will have the place to ourselves," Jiraiya joked as he sat on couch with Tsunade in his arms.

"You are an old perv you know that right," Tsunade smiled as they shared a gentle loving kiss.

"I like being an old perv," Jiraiya replied as his hands traveled down her back.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Tsunade grinned.

"Who said I can't finish?" Jiraiya asked as he moved his hands onto Tsunade's ass groping her.

"Ahh… now you've done it… you better take responsibility for this," Tsunade said as she bit her lip.

"Oh I will," Jiraiya replied as he picked Tsunade up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

With their parents and siblings gone the three settled in to have a talk in the living room. "Ok I think we need to make a rotation for chores," Naruto said.

"Yeah dishes, yard work, vacuuming, sweeping, and all that jazz," Sakura said.

"I think the only thing that we should leave to ourselves will be laundry. Mainly because I would assume you don't want to touch my underwear nor do you want me fondling your panties," Naruto said before cracking up.

"You really are related to that perverted smut author," Sakura said with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am I am," Naruto laughed.

"What about the study up stairs?" Sasaki asked.

"We can buy three desks once we start doing mission and we can share it," Naruto said.

"That'll work for me," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura… why didn't you say you had a little brother?" Naruto asked.

"He was born two days ago… as bad as it sounds I forgot… not even a week old and I'm already a bad sister," Sakura said.

"You'll be fine," Sasaki said.

"Hallo anyone here?" a voice called out.

"Living room Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto shouted.

"Ah I see you are all moved in," Kakashi said seeing the three relaxing. Naruto was taking up and entire couch while Sasaki and Sakura both sat in arm chairs.

"Yup we are," Sakura grinned.

"Good then starting tomorrow we'll start your training and missions. We'll use your private training grounds then head to the Hokage's tower to get a mission," Kakashi explained.

"Right on!" Naruto grinned.

"Be warned," Kakashi started.

"We know these missions won't really be missions. 'D' ranked mission are for building teamwork and getting much need chores done around the village," Sasaki replied.

"I'd expect Itachi told you," Kakashi said.

"Nope I did. Ojii-san told me," Naruto replied.

"Well with that done the night is yours," Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Who's making supper?" Naruto looked to the girls.

"I'm a piss poor cook," Sakura said quickly.

"Then you're on dishes duty tonight," Naruto laughed.

"I could make something. Kaa-san made sure I knew how to cook," Sasaki said.

"Then it's decided I'll help out however I can," Naruto said as the three moved to the kitchen.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Sasaki slowly sat up the smell of something delicious tempted her from her sleep. She stood and moved towards the kitchen. Her eyes still heavy from sleep she didn't really noticed where she was. "Morning," she grumbled as she entered the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed the form at the stove froze seeing her.

"Good morning," a voice said from behind Sasaki causing her eyes to go wide. She spun to see Sakura standing before her.

"Sakura," Sasaki said causing the girl to snap to full alertness.

"Sasaki… Oh shit the shared home…" both girls turned to see Naruto at the stove still wide eyed. That was when they noticed their attire. Sakura was clad in a sized to small tank top and her pink panties; while Sasaki was wearing even less in the form of a black training bra and black panties.

"Naruto," both spoke before Naruto smashed into the wall propelled by a massive bloody nose.

"Angels… angels," was all Naruto said when the two reached him to check on him.

"Well that was embarrassing," Sasaki said as the two moved back upstairs to get dressed.

Once they were dressed and back in the kitchen they noticed Naruto had not only recovered but he had made a full sized breakfast with waffles, eggs, bacon, and their choice to drink juice or milk. The girls were in a slight shock seeing all the food.

"What? Ojii-san and Baa-chan sleep in a lot and I'd help Nee-chan cook," Naruto explained as he helped himself to some waffles.

"Just a surprise is all," Sakura said as they girls joined in. Naruto simply smiled knowing he had gotten away with seeing the girls in their underwear.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

Naruto, Sasaki, and Sakura all dropped down into a chair completely exhausted. Even Naruto was ready to drop. "Training he says," Naruto grumbled.

"Who trains like this?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi I guess," Naruto replied.

"Nii-san is crazy," Sasaki grumbled.

"I could make it worse," the three froze seeing Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Please don't," Naruto said as he dropped his head back. _'Fuck everything hurts,'_ Naruto thought.

"Well rest easy… Kakashi has decided that tomorrow we'll have one mission then the day is yours," Itachi explained.

"Woot! I'm going to try that Ichiraku Ramen place we keep passing," Naruto said.

"I'm going to visit my little brother," Sakura said.

"I'm… yeah I got nothing," Sasaki laughed.

"You wanna get ramen with me?" Naruto asked causing Sasaki's face to go red.

'_Just Naruto and me at a restaurant? Like a date? What the fuck! Knock it off Sasaki. You're an Uchiha act like one,'_ Sasaki's mind yelled.

"Sure that sounds good," Sasaki smiled.

"Well I'm going to soak in the osen," Sakura said before her eyes locked on Naruto. "I swear to Kami Naruto,"

"It was an honest mistake. I didn't know you were in there. If I had I wouldn't have entered. I'm a pervert not a creep," Naruto said quickly.

"What's the difference?" Itachi asked.

"Creeps stalk and try to peep and touch and get as close as they can to naked women. Perverts like me and Ojii-san admire the female body. We'd never want to insult a woman by making them feel uncomfortable," Naruto explained.

"Yet you peed don't you?" Sasaki asked.

"Only at the public one… since you two only use our private one. I'd never want my teammates feeling like they can't trust me," Naruto said.

"You just said you peep on girls. How is that not the same?" Sakura asked.

"I respect you two too much to do something like that. You are my teammates I would never invade your privacy like that… but a total stranger is a different story," Naruto said. Oddly both Sakura and Sakura felt slightly better by that.

"Well like I said I'm going to the osen," Sakura said.

"I'll join you," Sasaki added.

"And I'll! Make dinner," Naruto said moving to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll just leave then," Itachi said seeing the tree leave him alone. He rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle remember his secret conversation with Naruto.

_~Flashback~_

_Itachi stood in front of Naruto his Sharingan eyes active and locked on the red haired boy. "Listen up Naruto," Itachi said._

"_Listening," Naruto said in fear._

"_If you ever peep on my sister and I learn about it… Well let's just say you don't want to find out what I'll do," Itachi said._

"_Gotcha," Naruto said quickly._

"_I love my little Sasa and I won't have you being a pervert around her," Itachi said._

"_I can't promise I won't be a pervert but I swear I will treat her with the upmost respect," Naruto said. Itachi rose and eyebrow looking at Naruto. Naruto saw the look and knew he had to explain himself further._

"_I was raised by the super pervert Jiraiya, and…" Naruto now glared at Itachi. "I swear if you tell anyone this I'll gut you," he said before returning to his previous thought. "And both Tsunade and Shizune are closet perverts," Naruto added._

"_So you're trying to say you can't help it?" Itachi asked._

"_Kinda… it's sort of burned into to me," Naruto said._

"_Fine… as long as you treat my Sasa with respect I won't do horrible things to you," Itachi said._

"_Deal," Naruto said before he took off._

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

The next day came and the team stood together before their mission. "You know I think we should think up nicknames for the com system. Just saying our names is really boring," Naruto said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

"Well how about we each pick someone on the team and give them a nickname. And that's the name we'll use over the coms," Naruto explained.

"Not a bad idea," Kakashi said as he pulled out a slip of paper and wrote everyone's names on it before ripping off each name and placing them in a small bag.

"Ah so we'll pick a name at random then reveal at random so only the person that gives the nickname will know who gave it," Itachi guessed.

"Yup. Ladies first, Sakura," Kakashi handed the bag to Sakura who pulled out a name and looked at it then handed the bag to Sasaki. Just as Sakura had done Sasaki picked a name and handed the bag to Naruto.

"Know write a nickname down and put the name back in the bag," Kakashi said. It took a few minutes for all the papers to go back in the bag.

"Just so we agree no matter that the nickname is we use it ok," Kakashi said.

"Agreed," the group replied.

"Ok first Sasaki is now Raven, Naruto is Toma, Sakura is Stoney, Itachi is Feathers, and I'm Ero-Inu," Kakashi said as his face paled at his own nickname.

"Feathers?" Itachi blinked in confusion… "Oh my crows,"

"I'm guessing Stoney is for my Doton Affinity," Sakura said.

"Raven must be my hair," Sasaki said.

"Haha! Toma toma Tomato," Naruto laughed loudly. He seemed to love his nick name.

"Pervy dog eh…." Kakashi said with a light chuckle. "It's the book isn't," he added.

"Cool now we got our nicknames," Naruto said. "Let's do our mission!"

* * *

"Ero-Inu here the north is clear," Kakashi spoke into his comm.

"East is clear Raven out," Sasaki said.

"Nothing to the south," Sakura spoke.

"West is empty as well," Itachi said.

"Target in sight, Toma in route heading South East," Naruto said as he followed a fast moving figure.

"Over and out," all four replied as they converged on Naruto. Sure enough he had caught their target. The ever escaping cat Tora.

"Well done Naruto," Kakashi said as he landed.

"I'm sick and tired of catching this cat and picking veggies… can we please request a 'C' ranked mission now?" Naruto asked.

"What are your thoughts Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe they are ready. Sakura mastered _that jutsu_ yesterday while Sasaki is coming along with her Kenjutsu and Naruto is still hiding trump cards up his sleeves," Itachi replied.

"Very well then we'll take on our first 'C' ranked mission tomorrow… as for today. Itachi and I will take the cat and you three are free," Kakashi said getting a grin from all three of them.

"Whoo here I come Tobi," Sakura smiled.

"Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I never told you. My little brother's name is Tobirama after the second Hokage," Sakura explained as she smiled. Naruto gave a nod then looked to Sasaki.

"Still feel like joining me for Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I could spoil myself with a little bad for me food," Sasaki said as she gave a light smile then followed Naruto. Once along Itachi let his mask fall and clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"That little shit is getting to chummy with my little Sasa," Itachi growled.

"Whoa… I'm out," Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Itachi!" a voice shouted causing the man to sigh and turn around.

"Yes Hana?" Itachi asked.

"You skipped out on our shopping session.

"First off I never said I'd go, second I'm co-leading a team now I can't spend every waking minute with you," Itachi replied.

"You haven't seen me all week!" Hana growled.

"And for that I apologize… how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" Itachi asked.

"It'll help," Hana said with a blush. Once Itachi gave a soft smile and a wink she gave in and smiled back. She was putty to those sexy dark eyes.

* * *

"He does not," Sasaki said as she shoveled more noodles into her mouth.

"He does," Naruto replied after finishing off a bowl.

"Prove it," Sasaki said.

"Have you seen how he glares at me when we get to close," Naruto said.

"No," Sasaki replied.

"Well just believe me. Your dad hates my guts," Naruto explained.

"Why would he?" Sasaki asked.

"Because I'm a boy… you're a girl… we are at that age," Naruto said causing Sasaki to blush heavily. Naruto gave a nod. "Now you get it. He thinks I'm going to try and put my moves on you," Naruto added.

"I… um… well…" Sasaki simply blushed heavily.

"Another bowl?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasaki said avoiding eye contact.

"Teuchi-san two more bowls please," Naruto called out.

"So what kind of 'C' ranked mission do you think we'll get?" Sasaki asked.

"Probably some out of village delivery," Naruto replied.

"Yeah you're probably right," Sasaki said as they both started on their third bowl. Naruto watched her for a few seconds before starting his own.

'_Damnit Naruto focus… she's your teammate,'_ Naruto mentally yelled at himself. The two finished their third bowls and left shortly thereafter.

* * *

The next morning came and Team seven was standing before the Hokage as he handed Kakashi their first 'C' ranked mission.

"Ah… looks like an escort," Kakashi said.

"Are we escorting a princess?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of," Kakashi said.

"Prince?" Naruto asked.

"Again kind of," Kakashi said as the door opened.

"Team seven these are the Fire Daimyo's children. Herro and Shira," Kakashi said as the two walked in. Herro was a shorter boy with dark brown hair and a heavy set body. He wore a dark blue kimono and held a stick of partially eaten dango. His eyes were instantly locked on Sasaki the second he walked in.

Shira wasn't much better. She had short red hair and green eyes. Unlike her brother she wasn't fat she was actually in good shape. She actually had muscle. She stood slightly taller than her brother and wore a deep forest green kimono. But what made her stand out was the fact that she had her nose buried in a book. She hadn't even looked up yet.

"How in the blue hell is this a 'C' ranked mission? They are our lord's children!" Naruto shouted.

"Well that's because we are the youngest… we have two older brothers and an older sister that are in line for the Daimyo's position after father passes," Herro said almost making Naruto laugh. His voice was way out of tune for his body. He was a falsetto and Naruto could hardly keep a straight face.

"Brother what have I told you about talking," Shira said her green eyes shifted to her brother for a moment before they returned to her book. "Like my helium sucking brother said… we are last in line," She added before she lowered her book.

"Oh shut up and stick your nose back in that stupid romance book," Herro said.

"There is nothing wrong with _'The Lonely Princess,' _you dango addicted dork," Shira growled.

"So what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Get them home for their birthday," Kakashi replied.

"Oh fun," Naruto said.

"Meet and the north gate in one hour. Pack for a week away," Itachi said.

"Yes Itachi-sensei.!" Sakura said as she fell backwards and sunk into the ground rather than hitting it.

"Ok how'd she do that we're on the second floor," Naruto said.

"Haruno Clan Jutsus," Kakashi replied.

"You have no clue got it," Naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of red smoke.

"See ya at the gate," Sasaki said as she leapt out the window.

"I'll take the twins to the gate," Kakashi said.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry there hasn't been much action in the first few chapters. I hope you're still interested in it. there will be some action in the next chapter along with a few surprises.**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter Four: Birthday surprises**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter four I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't noticed by now Sasaki is very OOC for being a Sasuke… reasoning. I. Fucking. Hate. Sasuke. Done. So sorry if you like/love Sasuke.**

* * *

Team seven met up at the north gate of the Hidden Leaf village. Surprising the only person missing was Itachi. Naruto leaned against the large gate writing in a small orange book. Sasaki stood a few feet away watching Naruto. She had never seen him do this before… sure they've only known each other for a short time but still this should be something she would have seen.

"Naruto what are you writing?" Sakura finally broke the silence.

"Nothing much just trying to get better at character development," Naruto replied.

"You're an author?" Sasaki asked.

"I wouldn't say that… I've tried my hand and I don't think I do too good of a job," Naruto replied.

"What have you written?" Sakura asked.

"Just a couple of short stories and two attempts at a book," Naruto answered.

"Can I read them?" both girls asked at once.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said. _'Do I really want them to know that I'm their favorite author?'_

"Come on we can give you some constructive criticism," Sakura smiled.

"Maybe in a while… I want to work on them a little more," Naruto replied.

"You're no fun," Sasaki grinned.

"You kids are annoying," Shira said still not having looked at a single one of them.

"Shira don't be such a bitch," Herro said with his squeaky voice.

"I'm only speaking the truth," Shira replied.

"How old are you two going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Seventeen," the twins replied.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to say goodbye to my girlfriend," Itachi said.

"Yeah how'd that go?" Naruto asked.

"Not so good… but then again we've been drifting for a few months now," Itachi said.

"Nii-san I think you should learn to cut your losses," Sasaki said.

"It's not a loss yet… it can be salvaged," Itachi retorted.

"Enough talk I want to get home," Shira said.

"Yes! Let's get this mission over with!" Naruto shouted as he took his spot at the front. Itachi took their flank the girls guarded the sides and Kakashi lead the way a few feet in front of Naruto.

* * *

And Naruto was bored. The whole day had gone by and not a single bandit, rogue nin, or forest creature tried attacking them. He wasn't the only one. Sasaki had pulled out a copy of _'The Forgotten Prince'_ while Sakura was walking on her hands. Kakashi had his nose buried in '_Icha Icha'_ leaving just Itachi actually focused. Naruto was back to writing in his orange book.

"Hey," Shira spoke up seeing Sasaki's book.

"What?" Sasaki asked.

"Can I have that? It's a first edition," Shira said.

"No… not just no hell no," Sasaki said holding her prized book.

"Come on I'll buy it," Shira said.

"No! Look at it," Sasaki showed even though she had read it several times it was still in pristine condition and had a name written on the front.

"Not fair you even have one of the three autographed copies!" Shira shouted.

"Yeah Otou-san got it for me," Sasaki said now holding her book further away from Sasaki.

"Who even writes that trash?" Herro asked.

"Nobody knows really. When he does book signing he wears a hood and mask and uses a pen name," Sasaki said.

"But we do know he's younger since he's not very big," Shira added.

"I heard he was going to be doing a book signing in Konohagakure in a few months," Sakura said.

"Seriously!" Sasaki shouted.

"Yeah it's to promote _'The Lonely Princess,'_" Sakura explained.

"I hope I can get my copy autographed," Sasaki smiled.

"Same here," Sakura said.

"Seriously what's so good about those books?" Herro asked.

"The romance, how the characters overcome their faults to find love in the most unlikely way," Shira said as she pulled her brothers hair. "What's so good about Icha Icha?" she added.

"The Smut," Naruto said getting a laugh from everyone but Shira.

"You're what twelve how would you know?" Shira asked.

"Jiraiya's my Ojii-san," Naruto said.

"Oh-" Shira started to say when she was suddenly forced to the ground by Sakura. Herro was knocked to the ground by Sasaki and Naruto had brought up a pair of wooden walls that narrowly blocked a lightning bolt.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto keep your head down," Itachi said drawing a kunai.

"Eh well I wasn't expecting this," a masked man said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"The names Horobosu and I've been hired to kill those little brats," Horobosu said.

"Horobosu, former Cloud Chunin, barely at that, skilled in Lightning and Fire Releases, bingo book gives him a bounty of ten thousand," Naruto said holding a bingo book.

"I bet I could take him," Sakura said looking to the other two Genin.

"No he's mine. I want a good fight," Sasaki said.

"And you think he'll give it to you?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"Rock," Sakura said putting her fist forward.

"Paper," Naruto added doing the same.

"Scissors," Sasaki joined in.

"Oh yeah who wins? Yeah me that's who!" Sakura shouted throwing her fist up into the air.

"I shouldn't done paper," Naruto said.

"She always does rock… the one time I try paper," Sasaki gave a sigh. Sakura was still dancing around with her victory.

"Enough talk die!" Horobosu shouted as a massive bolt of lightning surged out of his body. He was obviously pissed that they were ignoring him.

"Doton: Mud wall jutsu!" Sakura shouted spewing up the mud to make the wall. The moment the mud hit the ground a wall shot forth blocking the lightning bolt.

"Doton: Stone Spears," Sakura once again shouted as she ran towards the wall and started punching it. On the reverse side Horobosu dodged spear after spear. But not without harm one spear caught his shoulder another his thigh a third clipped the side of his stomach.

"A Doton user… at such a young age… and from the leaf? You must… be a Haruno," Horobosu said panting heavily but still grinning seeing she had run out of wall.

"Haruno Art: Great Stone Dragon Jutsu," Sakura slammed her hands into the ground summoning a massive stone dragon that instantly charged at Horobosu.

"Holy fuck," Horobosu narrowly dodged the dragon only to see it sink into the ground rather that crash into it. Sure enough it rose back out of the ground and started to chase him once again.

"So um… are we just going to watch?" Naruto asked. Kakashi simply smiled and gave a nod to Itachi.

"Might as well end this," Itachi said as he Sharingan spun and he made eye contact with Horobosu.

"Shit!" was the last thing he said before he stopped dead and the dragon tore into his body.

"CHA! Take that you punk ass cloud bitch!" Sakura shouted loudly.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said with blank stare.

"I didn't do it," Sakura said quickly.

"Two things," Kakashi said.

"Yes Sensei," Sakura lowered her head expecting to be yelled at for going crazy.

"First next time we fight together so you don't exhaust yourself. Second I'm very proud of you," Kakashi said as he patted Sakura's head.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? That was Badass!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Itachi said with a smile.

"Oh man Sakura how are you not passed out from exhaustion?" Naruto asked.

"The Stone Dragon Jutsu doesn't take up much chakra if you're a Haruno," Sakura replied.

"That's gotta be some kind of Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said.

"The council's been thinking of marking their Doton affinity as such… with how strong they are tied to the earth after all," Kakashi said.

"Can't you guys sense an earthquake before it hits?" Itachi asked.

"Tou-san can feel one coming hours before hand," Sakura replied.

"Like I said badass," Naruto laughed as the group started to move again.

"Well now we know somebody's put a bounty on your heads," Kakakshi said.

"Not a surprise we aren't first in line but we are still children of the Daimyo," Herro said.

"Well now it's time to pick up the pace," Kakashi said.

"Yeah… you can let go of me now," Sasaki said looking to see Herro still holding onto her arm from when she tackled him.

"I feel safer like this," Herro said.

"Fine… but I bite," Sasaki said getting Herro to let go instantly.

"Naruto you're on scout duty," Kakashi spoke.

"Gotcha! Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted creating fifty clones. "Fan out boys if you find enemies eliminate them," With a salute they were gone.

* * *

The rest of the trip went off without a hitch. They made it to the Daimyo's estate without trouble. Currently they were waiting for the daimyo to show himself. "Well he's taking his time," Naruto said with a yawn.

"Father is a very busy man," Herro said.

"That and he doesn't give two shits about us," Shira said.

"Nonsense father loves all of us… he just can't show it very well," a voice said. It was the eldest son of the daimyo. He was a younger man in his mid-twenties with short slicked back brown hair and deep brown eyes. His chin was covered in a light scruff. He wore a rich purple kimono and had a sword on his hip.

"Children I'm overjoyed to see your home," the Daimyo said as he entered the room.

"Father," they both spoke as they lowered their heads.

"I've told you, you don't have to bow to your father," the daimyo said as he sat down looking to team seven. "As for you five… I would like for you to stay and be extra protection at their party,"

"As you wish," Kakashi said.

"My my my… just who is this vixen?" a voice said. The team looked to see a young man with shoulder length red hair and green eyes much like his younger sister.

"Kintaro… please do not flirt with the twelve year old Genin," the Daimyo said.

"I can't help it. Look at her. That dark hair, those dark eyes and that delicious pale skin," Kinatro grinned. Sasaki gulped loudly then make a face causing Naruto and Sakura to chuckle lightly.

"Child of my lord or not… if you touch my sister I will make you hurt," Itachi said.

"I'm not scared of you," Kintaro said. Before he could blink he found a blade at his throat. To his surprise it was Naruto who stood on the wall behind him with a Kama in hand.

"Sasaki is my teammate and I won't have you leering at her," Naruto growled.

"Do it… you'll die before I hit the ground," Kinatro laughed.

"Kinato," the boy froze hearing his father's voice become stern.

"Yes father?" Kintaro asked.

"Listen to them or I will let them fulfill their threats,"

"What! You'd let your own son get killed?"

"If he is acting like a spoiled brat yes,"

"Jin dear Tora's gone again," Madam shijmi walked in to see her son with a kama at his throat.

"My dear I've told you that you hold the cat to tight that's why she runs," the Daimyo replied.

"What has Kintaro done now?" Shijmi asked.

"He's being himself," Herro said.

"Enough of this… I need to speak with the Shinobi. Everyone else leave," Jin said getting his family to leave so he could speak with team seven.

* * *

After their long conversation with the Daimyo who demanded they simply call him Jin-san was over the team split up to map out the estate for the party.

Naruto stood on a wall looking down at where the party was going to take place. He really didn't like that it was outside. That left way too many places for an open attack.

"Ero-Inu come in," Naruto activated his com noticing something he didn't like.

"What's up Toma?" Kakashi replied.

"I think I see a gap in the defenses… Should I check it out?" Naruto asked his eyes on a crack that gapped straight through the south wall.

"Get one of the girls to go with you," Kakashi replied.

"I'll head over… I can fix the gap," Sakura's voice kicked in.

"Ok south wall… Toma out," Naruto said as he turned off his com line and dropped down to the ground and unknowing right in front of Shira.

"Good heavens!" Shira shouted seeing Naruto suddenly appearing.

"Oh sorry about that?" Naruto smiled seeing her blushing.

"My my… I haven't noticed how handsome you are… for a little kid," Shira said with a red face.

"Well you might have noticed that sooner if you took your nose out of my books-" Naruto started to say before he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. Shira's eyes widened seeing how reacted when he claimed the book as his own.

"You're-" Naruto quickly clapped his hands over her mouth. He looked around making sure nobody could see them.

"Please don't tell anyone… I'll do whatever you want just don't tell anyone," Naruto said quickly.

"Why do you hide it?" Shira asked.

"If people learned this they would look at me differently. Take my teammates for example. If they knew they would treat me differently. They would both see me as the author or something," Naruto said.

"Fine but you have to autograph everything I want," She said with a grin. Naruto paused then gave a nod. It was then Sakura dropped to the ground beside them.

"Hey where's this gap?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and walked over to the wall showing Sakura a small crack in the wall.

"It's small but it goes all the way through," Naruto explained as Sakura looked through the hole to see the other side.

"You're right… ok one moment," Sakura said closed her eyes and took a few long breathes. Her hands touched the wall and the stone seemed to come to life under her hands. Her eyes remained closed and the crack slowly closed making the wall solid and complete again.

"There we go," Sakura smiled then stumbled.

"Whoa… are you ok?" Naruto asked ready to catch her is she fell.

"Just a little tired from earlier still," Sakura replied trying to wave him off.

"You need to rest," Naruto said getting Sakura to a chair.

"Feathers, Raven come in,"

"Is something wrong?" the voice of Itachi answered.

"Stoney has reached her limit because of earlier… she needs to rest so I need someone else to check this out with me," Naruto replied.

"I'll take Stoney to rest, Raven you head out with Toma," Itachi spoke.

"On my way," Sasaki replied.

* * *

Kakashi stood before the Daimyo with a serious look in his eye. "There's something you're not tell me my lord," Kakashi said.

"I have kept no secrets," Jin replied with a dismissive tone.

"Whose after your twins and why? Whoever it is sent a low ranking Chunin to test us," Kakashi said.

"I don't have a clue… I'm the daimyo people are always going to target my family," Jin replied.

"This is true… but nobody knew we were bringing them. Everything we've sent said we would be coming tomorrow… and yet we find resistance and you are not surprised to see us," Kakashi said with a deadpan stare at the fire daimyo.

"Very well you've coming to the realization faster than I thought. A man named Riku has sent me several letters saying that he will kill me and my whole family. He declares no allegiance to any village and has Nuke-Nin from every villager with him," Jin explained.

"Then I we will just have to find him," Kakashi as he turned away.

"Please… find him… I do not wish to lose my family," Jin said.

"We will," Kakashi said before he was gone.

* * *

Naruto and Sasaki sat in a tree both of them trying to be as quiet as they could be. Once they had started their search of the surrounding area for the birthday party they managed to find a small camp. Within the camp sat one figure that froze them both in fear.

He was a large man with an equally large weapon. Neither of them were sure what the weapon really was. It had a blade on one side while the other side was covered in explosive seals. Sasaki looked to Naruto leaning in to whisper to him.

"This isn't good… that guy just feels wrong," Sasaki said.

"You're right… he's got a wicked aura," Naruto replied he could tell Sasaki was worried about facing someone like him. How he stood and how he carried himself screamed of experience. Their main problem was that neither of them had a way to send for help without getting caught.

Naruto's clones and summoning technique would alert them and they were out of com range. Naruto took a slow breath then looked to Sasaki.

"Go get help," Naruto said.

"I'm not leaving you," Sasaki said.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Naruto said.

"You wouldn't," Sasaki growled back. Naruto gave a nod causing Sasaki to lower her head. She was being ordered now.

~Flashback~

_Naruto, Sasaki, and Sakura stood before Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed his chin slowly obviously thinking deeply while Itachi remained quiet waiting for Kakashi._

"_Ok I've decided. Should something happen to me or Itachi I'm going to name one of you 'third' in command. Basically if we aren't there or are otherwise indisposed one of you will take the reins," Kakashi explained._

"_Who'd you decided on?" Itachi asked._

"_Naruto… He has training from two of the Sannin, summons, and Mokuton. So Naruto do you understand the burden I'm giving you?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes. If the needed rises you are putting Sasaki and Sakura's lives in my hands to ensure that the three of us survive," Naruto replied._

"_Correct… I expect you to make me proud," Kakashi said with an eye smile._

~Flashback end~

"Is that an order?" Sasaki asked.

"Yes get your ass back to Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei. I'll cover you," Naruto said as he pulled out a seal. Sasaki sighed and jumped away. As Naruto expected the man instantly turned looking straight to where Naruto was.

"Time to dance!" Naruto shouted as he launched out of the tree summoning as he did.

"A boy?" the man asked in slight shock at how young the red haired assailant was. Naruto grinned as he pulled out a scythe from the scroll and swung aiming to decapitate the man. The man reacted just in time to block with his sword as well.

"So what kind of weapon is that?" Naruto asked as the two faced off.

"Back off men… I want him," the man said. "As for your question. This is Shibuki the Blast Sword. And it's one of the Seven swords from the mist,"

"Well fuck me," Naruto said taking a defensive stance.

"I'm going to guess you sent a teammate away to get reinforcements," the man grinned.

"Right and wrong. It was a shadow clone," Naruto lied and jumped at the man. Their blades clashed and the man spun the blade activating the explosive tags as he did.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto mentally screamed as he narrowly dodged the hit but was still rocketed back by the explosion.

"I'm a Jonin level Shinobi… do you really think you can beat me?" the man asked.

"I have to try," Naruto said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Come one get him Riku," a man shouted.

"Cut his head off," another man cheered.

"Even if by some miracle you did manage to slay me, you'd die by their hands," Riku smiled.

'_I need speed now,'_ Naruto thought as he dropped his scythe and pulled a pair of Kama's off his hips. He spun the miniature reaping weapons once before he once again took off at Riku. Just like the first time their blades met and the blast sword spun and lit up throwing Naruto back.

"Come on this isn't very fun," Riku grinned.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating three clones.

"Futon: Wind Bullets!" the first clone shouted spitting bolts of air at Riku.

"Doton: Dirt Blast Wave!" the second clone shouted.

"Colaperation Jut-" the clones were in mid shout when they were destroyed by Riku. Naruto once again narrowly dodge the attack but this time he even managed to dodge the blast wave.

"How long are your reinforcements going to take?" Riku asked. It was as if he spoke to the devil and summoned him. For a second later a dragon shaped flame shot forward from the tree line quickly followed by three massive fire balls and an ass load of shuriken.

"Now it seems," Naruto flipped out of the way just as the flaming dragon roared overhead.

"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!" Riku jumped back landing onto a small man made pool of water. His wall got up just in time to block the fire dragon and the fire balls. He didn't expect to see what happened next. A figure burst through his water wall his hand a light with lighting.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi screamed as he plunged his hand through Riku's chest. Before Kakashi could breathe the body changed and a figure of another man appeared.

"He replaced himself with one of his men," Itachi said as he drew a kunai. Naruto jumped landing beside Itachi and a winded Sasaki.

"You almost had me there," Riku grinned standing in a tree a few feet from the group.

"You sacrificed you own men just to save your own hide," Kakashi growled.

"Oh are you going to preach to me about how teamwork and team loyalty is the most precious thing?" Riku asked.

"No… you don't have time," Kakashi eye smiled.

"What?" Riku's eyes shot wide as he saw a curved blade appear from his blind spot. He looked to see either the real Itachi or a clone of him wielding Naruto's scythe.

"Heads up," Itachi said with a grin as he severed the man's head from his shoulders. His body fell to the ground and hit with a sickening thud. Landing beside him a moment later Itachi grabbed the Shibuki and quickly sealed it.

"That was so bad ass… you bent him over a table like he was a Genin," Naruto shouted as he got his scythe from Itachi.

"Naruto I'm both impressed and heavily disappointed in you," Kakashi said.

"I know… I shouldn't have tried to fight him alone," Naruto said.

"Correct… but you did manage to last against a Jonin level Shinobi long enough for Sasaki to get back in com range. You are beyond lucky that Itachi and I were already looking for you," Kakashi said.

"I know… I won't slip up like that again," Naruto said.

"Well it seems the loss of their leader caused the forces to scatter," Itachi said watching the last of the rogue ninja run off in fear.

"Ok back up for a second… Did you really say 'heads up'?" Sasaki asked.

"Yeah I kinda just said it," Itachi laughed.

"You're such an idiot Nii-san," Sasaki shook her head while holding back a laugh.

"Let's just get back. Even with him dead their still might be an attack," Kakashi said.

* * *

The next day came and the party started. Naruto stood atop a wall overlooking the party while the others were hidden among the party goers. Naruto's eyes slowly moved over the group of people until he caught the sight of Shira looking up at him. He didn't like how she looked at him now. The moment she found out he was the author of those two books she never stopped looking at him when he was around… on top of that she constantly flirted with him too. And that made him incredibly uncomfortable. The daughter of the land of fire's lord suddenly had a major wet spot for him.

He sighed lightly seeing her trying to wave him down. Naruto shook his head trying to get her to understand that he was on duty and couldn't talk. After a moment she finally scoffed and walked away.

"What was that about Toma?" Kakashi's voice asked.

"I guess she got a good look at me and thought I looked good… she's been hounding me like Herro and Kintaro have been hounding Sasaki," Naruto explained.

"Please don't bring that up," Sasaki said with a heavy amount of disgust in her voice.

"Just another hour and we'll be able to leave," Itachi's voice commented.

"Speaking of which has anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing here," Sasaki replied.

"Overhead looks fine," Naruto replied.

"No problems in the estate," Sakura commented.

"Nothing major just a few arguments and finger pointing," Itachi answered.

"I don't think we'll have a problem since Feathers decapitated Riku," Naruto said as he placed a hand on one of his kamas. He could see Kintaro arguing with a man just out of sight from the others and the party.

"I take that back… Kinatro's being pretty secretive at the moment," Naruto said.

"What do you mean I don't see him," Sasaki replied.

"That would be the problem he should be easily found at his sibling's party," Itachi spoke.

"I can see him… he's arguing with someone," Naruto replied as he jumped towards them and landed a few feet away. He kept his com line active so the rest of the team could hear the conversation.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Kintaro growled.

"The Uchiha boy cut his head off… you can't get much deader than that," the man replied.

"You said you wouldn't have a problem… I should have just hired that snake guy," Kintaro said.

"Hey you're the one trying to get rid of them… Riku wasn't ready for Uchiha's or the white fang's son," the man said.

"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you?" Kintaro said.

"Hey I'm a merc nin. As long as _I _don't kill anyone I can't be arrested," the man replied.

"I hate you," Kintaro growled.

"You know… secret meeting would probably be better done far away from other Shinobi," Naruto said shocking both of them.

"Shit… we're fucked," Kintaro said.

"No you're fucked… I'm fine," the man replied.

"How so?" the two turned to see Kakashi and Itachi standing behind them.

"I'm not even here," the man replied.

"Shadow clone?" Naruto asked.

"Close… Rock clone," the man said as he turned to rocks and fell away.

"That fucker," Kintaro growled. Before he could say another word Kakashi had him wrapped up in wire and both were gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Once the party was over Kakashi brought Kintaro forward and revealed his treachery. Jin showed no mercy and sentenced his son to death. It seemed this wasn't the first time he had tried to remove one of his siblings from the line of succession.

With that cleared up Team Seven stood before the Fire Daimyo awaiting their orders. Jin looked to each of them while rubbing his chin. His eyes moved to Sasaki seeing her next to Naruto using him as a shield of sorts from Herro. His youngest seemed to have become greatly infatuated with the raven haired Shinobi; just as Shira had seemingly fallen for the red haired scythe wielder.

"Now then with the party over and my children safe you are dismissed… I will tell the Hokage that I am more than impressed with your work," Jin smiled lightly.

"Thank you for your praise," Kakashi smiled then noticed one of his Genin was missing.

"Umm Kakashi-Sensei… Shira kind of just kidnapped Naruto," Sakura said.

"Oh lord," Itachi sighed. "I'll go get him," Itachi took a moment then walked off to find the two teens.

"Should I be worried?" Jin asked.

"No… even though he was raised by Jiraiya he was also raised by Tsunade so he'll be a gentleman," Kakashi replied. Jin's eye widened lightly hearing this.

"The boy was raised by Jiraiya?" Jin asked.

"He is their grandson," Itachi spoke up.

"Is he now? Now that's a real surprise," Jin said as he started to rub his chin.

* * *

"I didn't do it," Naruto said as he was pinned to a wall by a taller figure.

"I want you to sign a few things before you sneak away," Shira said. It was at this moment Naruto noticed he was inside Shira's bedroom. There was a bookcase filled with romance books, a large king sized bed, two dressers full of clothes and a door that either led to a bathroom or a walk in closet. The latter didn't seem likely since she had two dressers.

"Like what?" Naruto asked slightly nervous.

"First these," Shira handed him other of her books.

"Ok," Naruto replied as he pulled out a pen and scribed his pen name onto the covers. He looked up to see she had a third book in front of him.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"My book… I'm want to be an author and I'd love for you to sign my book," Shira smiled. Naruto shrugged and signed his name.

"Now these," Naruto hadn't finished writing his name when she said that. He looked up and froze. The pen fell from his hand as he was face to face with her more than ample breasts. He choked down the lump in his throat and gave a chuckle.

"Um…. Really those?" Naruto asked his face as red as his hair.

"Both of them, I'll even let you cop a feel if you want," Shira smiled.

"Uh… I… Um…" Naruto was at a complete loss for words. Sure he was raised by the Super Pervert and Tsunade was one hell of a closet pervert but he still hadn't seen a pair up close before. The closest he'd seen was when he peeped at a Hot spring.

"You know you want to," Shira said taking a step towards him.

"Well… I… you… naked…" Naruto stumbled over his words trying to process as fast as he could.

"I won't scream," Shira took another step closer.

"I… oh… ah…" Naruto hit the wall and gulped again. His breathing hitched as Shira took another step towards him. Naruto's hand trembled but stayed at his sides. Everything Tsunade and Shizune had told him about women was wrong. They said something like this would never happen. He was at a complete loss as for what to do.

Kami apparently took pity on Naruto when a hand appeared and pulled Naruto out of the room. Naruto's eyes snapped to see Itachi standing there looking down at him.

"I didn't touch!" Naruto nearly screamed.

"I know… and I have to say I'm surprised you didn't," Itachi replied with a sly grin.

"I think my brain broke for a little while," Naruto said as the two started to move down the hall.

"Hey get back here!" Shira shouted her head sticking out of her room.

"Not happening… he already signed your books deal with those," Itachi said.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

"As does Kakashi," Itachi replied as the two entered the main room to find the rest of Team Seven waiting.

"Where were you?" Sasaki asked.

"Shira was trying to… take advantage of him," Itachi said.

"She what?" Sasaki asked with a visible tick appearing on her forehead. _'NO! Naruto is going to be mine… wait… did I just think that?'_ Sasaki's face suddenly went red.

"Can we just go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes let's go home," Kakashi said as they started their journey home.

* * *

**~End Notes~ And there you have it. I hope you liked it. If you have any questions feel free to drop me a PM and I'll do my best to answer them without giving anything away.**


	5. The Art of Seduction

**Chapter Five: The Art of Seduction**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter five enjoy. Side note. I'll be trying to use the Japanese names for Jutsus. Unless they are self-made then they will have the Japanese release and the English jutsu. Ex: Mokuton: Tangling Vines.**

* * *

Team Seven stood in the office of the Hokage giving their reports. The office was very basic but amazing just the same; two full book shelves, a few lamps, and a couch. Hiruzen looked at Naruto seeing he had a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"No I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"He's just a little frozen still, after all Shira basically offered herself to him," Itachi said as he looked to Naruto.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Naruto said his face going red again.

"She did what now?" Hiruzen asked putting his pipe in his mouth to hide the grin that was forming.

"She was trying to seduce Naruto. I arrived in time before she could 'offer' herself to him," Itachi explained while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm surprised you didn't take the offer Naruto," Hiruzen said.

"If I had the power to talk I would have denied her," Naruto said his face still red from the vision of her before him.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiruzen asked.

"I froze. I couldn't think much less speak. There was just a pair of breasts in front of me," Naruto's face was now as red as his hair again. "She was too old for me… among other things," Naruto added.

"Hmmm I think I have to do something about that," Hiruzen said as he took a puff of his pipe and pulled out a few files.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Neko," Hiruzen called out. A moment later a purple haired ANBU appeared before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Neko knelt before the aged Hokage.

"Please get Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kenji, Shusui, Obito and Rin please," Hiruzen commanded.

"Right away," Neko replied and was gone as fast as she appeared.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasaki you three are dismissed I need to have a word with the Jonin Senseis," Hiruzen said. The three Genin nodded and left the office.

"Did you really freeze?" Sakura asked once they were out of the room.

"Like an ice cube," Naruto replied still lightly flushed.

"And here I thought you would have taken to her advances," Sasaki said.

"Two things, One, I will only ever sleep with the woman I love. And two, I want a woman closer to my age. Four-ish years older is a little stretch for me," Naruto said keeping his gaze outward.

"Naruto," the three stopped hearing the red haired boys name get called. They turned to see Ino standing with hand on her hip.

"Yeah… Um… Ino right?" Naruto asked. Ino's face brightened when he said her name.

"That's me. I wanted to know if you want to get some food with me?" Ino asked. Naruto blinked a few times. First Shira openly offered herself to him now Ino was asking _him _out.

'_Oh hell no! I was going to do that when we got home!' _Sasaki's mind screamed. She wanted something anything to force these two away from each other right now.

'_What. The. Fuck! Baa-chan and Nee-chan said I'd have to work my ass off to get women to want me,'_ Naruto thought before he managed to smile and find his voice.

"Sure Ino… umm… Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"You can pick me up at five," Ino said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Five it is," Naruto replied. Ino nodded and continued to walk.

"Shit," Naruto said blankly.

"What?" Sasaki asked trying not to show her annoyance.

"I have no idea where she lives," Naruto said after a few second Sasaki and Sakura both burst out in laughter.

"Let's just go home," Naruto said shaking his head.

* * *

Kakashi, Itachi, Asuma, Kurenai, Rin, Gai, Kenji, Shisui and Obito stood before the Hokage whom look all none too pleased. "It has come to my attention that the Genin seem to be lacking in defense against the basic art of seduction," Hiruzen said.

"The academy hasn't been putting much training into that since we aren't in war times," Kurenai said.

"Well I've decided that we still need to teach the basics of it… since Naruto was rendered useless when the daimyo's daughter flashed him.

"You're joking right?" Asuma asked.

"No I'm not," Hiruzen replied sternly. "Starting Monday I want all of your Genin at the academy for this training; I will be placing Genma and Anko as the instructors,"

"As you command Hokage-sama," the Jonin all nodded and left to tell their teams.

* * *

Saturday came and Naruto stood beside Ino. They were on their way to _'Akimichi Barbeque'_ for their date. Ino had yet to stop talking about how great she was. She hadn't even said he was looking good or anything.

'_This girl is obsessed… with herself,"_ Naruto thought as they entered the restaurant.

"That's a very pretty dress Ino," Naruto said seeing how the purple dress hung on her form perfectly.

"Of course it is. What you thought I'd wear rags?" Ino asked.

"No I was just giving you a compliment," Naruto said taken back by her tone.

"Oh thanks," Ino replied.

"So what would you like?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to have a salad you?" Ino asked.

"I think I'll try the bacon burger," Naruto said.

"Yuck… you need to eat healthier," Ino said with an air of superiority in her voice.

"We're Shinobi. We might die tomorrow. I'm going to spoil myself when I go out. Besides with my training I'll burn of the extra calories and what not" Naruto explained.

"Whatever," Ino replied. "So what's it like living with billboard brow and the stick in the mud?" Ino asked.

"Don't call them that again," Naruto said with a glare. "And it's awesome. Sakura found out she loves to cook so neither me nor Sasaki have to. And Sasaki is the one person that I enjoy training against. She pushes herself so hard. It's truly admirable," Naruto explained.

"Yeah well that's because all she cares about is how strong she is and what her clan thinks about her," Ino replied. Naruto simply rolled his eyed. This date couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

Naruto arrived at home and made a bee line for his shower his travel slowed when he heard singing. It was quiet and he would have missed it if there was any sound in the house. The voice was soft, sweet, and beautiful. The song on the other hand wasn't so sweet. It sounded so solemn. He moved to hear it better hoping whether it was Sasaki or Sakura that they weren't in the shower so he could listen without feeling dirty.

He lucked out. It was in fact Sasaki and she was simply sitting on her bed her nose buried in none other than his book. He could tell she didn't even realize she was singing. He leaned against the wall simply enjoying her voice. He loved her singing. Her song was about one proving their worth and fighting for acceptance.

"Who's there!?" Sasaki growled as she grabbed a Kunai. She hadn't noticed someone was outside her bedroom door.

"Just me," Naruto's voice answered.

"Oh… why are you standing outside my door?" Sasaki asked.

"I heard your voice," Naruto replied.

"Oh crap was I singing again?" Sasaki asked.

"Yes you were… and it was beautiful," Naruto replied.

"No it wasn't my voice is terrible," Sasaki said. It was this comment that made Naruto walk in to her room. Sasaki saw Naruto was very serious. His eyes locked on her and they weren't moving away.

"If your voice is terrible then I don't know what a good voice is," Naruto replied leaning against the door frame.

"How was your date?" Sasaki asked trying to change the subject.

"Ugh… I don't want to talk about it," Naruto replied.

"That bad?" Sasaki asked moving towards him.

"I hardly got a word in edgewise. And on top of that she insulted you and Sakura… so yeah that bad," Naruto answered.

"She called me the Stick in the Mud again didn't she?" Sasaki asked.

"Yeah and I don't get it. She said all you care about is doing your clan proud and showing you're strong," Naruto said.

"I do… I feel so weak compared to everyone in my clan. I don't have my Sharingan yet while my brother had it when he was younger and had mastered it by now. My cousins, aunts, uncles, hell most of the clan says I'm just a shadow of Itachi," Sasaki said.

"Fuck them," Naruto said bluntly.

"What?" Sasaki asked.

"Fuck them. If all they care about is how strong you are they aren't worth your time. Family or no. You are plenty strong for your age. You don't need the Sharingan to be powerful. Look at the Sannin, any of the Hokages they are all strong without help of a pair of eyes," Naruto said moving towards Sasaki.

"I just want to make them proud," Sasaki replied getting nervous.

"Sasaki… look at me," Sasaki hadn't even noticed she was looking away. Their eyes met again and Naruto was smiling. "Your parents are proud of you. They might not say it but they are. If they didn't they wouldn't have cared who your teammates were or that you were moving in with us," Naruto explained.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasaki smiled.

"Hello!" a voice called out.

"We have company," Naruto said as he turned and left the room followed by Sasaki.

"Rin-nee-chan?" Sasaki asked surprised to see her of all people.

"Ah there you are. Naruto let's go it's time," Rin said.

"Aw yeah! Time to tame a fox!" Naruto shouted. Rin nodded then looked to see a worried look on Sasaki's face.

"What does he have to do?" Sasaki asked.

"He'll have to defeat the fox. But don't worry he won't be alone. Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, Itachi-san, Jiraiya-sama, Tsuande-sama, Hokage-sama, and Hiashi-san will be there for him," Rin explained.

"Wait… why so many?" Naruto asked.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun and Itachi-san will be there to fight if you lose control, your parent's for obvious reasons, Hokage-sama because he wants to be. I'll be there because I can actually help in the fight since Isobu and I are good friends. And Hiashi-san can use his gentle fist to help subdue you should you lose control," Rin explained.

"Ok let's do this!" Naruto said with a clenched fist.

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He breathed slowly as to enter is mindscape. One fist was bumped against Rin's while Jiraiya sealed the two of them in a barrier much to Obito's disdain.

Naruto's eyes opened as he looked at the Nine-tailed fox. The fox knew what was happening when he saw Naruto's eyes. His claws smashed against the gate as he roared.

"**Open this and I will devour you! I will not let you have my chakra!"** the fox bellowed.

"I'm going to take it whether you like it or not you big fuzz ball of an asshole!" Naruto shouted as he rose off the ground and grabbed the edge of the seal.

"**Time for you to die!"** the fox roared. The seal was gone and the gate flew open. **(Yes he has the key)**

"Mokuton: Shicuro No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making a set of wooden walls launch up and case the great fox.

"Mokuton: Taju Mokuton Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating hundreds of wood clones out of the walls of the cage that contained the fox.

"**DIE!"** the fox roared shattering the cage but not before the wood clones could latch onto him.

"**Suiton: Tempodama!"** a thunderous voice echoed out. The fox turned to see the head of the three tailed turtle launching a massive bolt of water at him.

"**Isobu!"** Kurama roared as he was nailed by the water.

"That's all the help I can give!" Rin's voice shouted as the head dispersed.

"Mokuton: Great Demon Stocks!" Naruto shouted as a set of massive red archways formed and crashed down on the downed fox. **(I couldn't find out what those giant archways that Hashirama summoned during the war were called sorry.)**

"Now clones! Pull!" Naruto shouted as he started to pull out the fox's chakra.

"**I will not lose!"** Kurama shouted as his hatred poured into Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as the Kurama's hatred started to win out.

"So much hate…" Naruto collapsed to his knees.

"Now now we can't let this happen can we, Minato-kun?" a lullaby like voice spoke.

"No we can't. Time to lend a hand my love," another voice spoke. The fox's eyes widened when a set of golden chains shot out of Naruto's chest and further wrapped up him up.

"**Kushina!"** Kurama roared as he desperately tried to break the chains.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN!" the fox looked up to see Minato with a pair of ransengan's in his hands. Kurama could do nothing but watch as the spinning balls of chakra smashed into his face.

"PULL NARUTO! PULL!" the two voices shouted. Naruto nodded and he and his clones started to pull at the chakra again.

"**I won't lose!"** Kurama roared as he tried to break free.

"Twin Hand Rasengan!" Minato shouted forming a Rasengan with both hands making twice as large as his average Rasengan. Once again all Kurama could do was watch as the attack smashed into his face.

"Kushina! We need more chains!" Minato shouted seeing the fox was still started to break out. Naruto looked to see the chains vanished from his chest and several more set shot out from behind him.

"Pull now Naruto! Take his power!" Kushina shouted.

"Right! GIVE. UP. YOUR. CHAKRA!" Naruto screamed as he tore Kurama's chakra away.

"**NO!"** Kurama screamed as his power was stolen away.

"Seal!" Naruto shouted the moment he had all the chakra. Kurama looked to see the cage doors starting to close and he was pulled back inside and locked away.

"**CURSE YOU NARUTO!"** Kurama roared smashing his claws into the gate.

"Suck it you puny ass fox!" Naruto laughed as he turned to see his parents before him.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," Naruto said with a big smile.

"Naruto," the both smiled before he tackled them both in a hug.

"I finally get to see what you both really look like," Naruto laughed happily.

"I'm so proud of you son," Kushina said as she hugged him back. Minato laughed and patted his head.

"I knew you could do it," Minato smiled.

"Yeah, I had a lot of help so," Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Honestly I didn't think you would be able to take the foxes power like that," Kushina smiled.

"I'm amazed too. To think you have your great great-grandfather's kekkei genkai," Minato said.

"Hashirama-jiji's Mokuton? I know it's so bad-ass I love it," Naruto laughed. Kushina lashed out smacking Naruto over the head.

"Don't talk like that!" She growled. "You were raised as a gentleman. Those words are beneath you,"

"Kushi-chan… your mouth is five times as bad," Minato said holding back a laugh.

"Not now Minato-kun," Kushina growled. At this point Naruto was on the ground laughing his ass off in both his mind and the real world.

"Is he ok?" Obito asked.

"No clue," Rin replied having a hard time not joining in his laughter. Jiraiya on the other hand had already joined in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto beat the fox… the great immortal unstoppable demon fox got his ass kicked by a thirteen year old boy," Jiraiya laughed. His explanation was enough to put everyone excluding Hiashi over the edge and burst into laughter.

Back within Naruto's mind he had finally calmed down and started to have a conversation with his parents. They talked for what felt like hours. They talked about everything from how Kushina and Minato met, to their first date, to their most difficult battle.

Kushina was over eccentric and loud while Minato was calm and refined with his talk. They were a literal adaptation of Yin and Yang. Every time Kushina started to yell and shout Minato would bring her back down.

"We're running low on time," Minato said.

"I wish we could spend more time with you," Kushina said as the three hugged once more.

"We'll always be in your heart son," Minato said as he started faded away.

"I'll make you proud! I promise!" Naruto shouted.

"You already have," they both said as they finally faded away with smiles on their faces.

"I've never seen that before," Rin said as Naruto stood and was cloaked in a golden aura.

"This is nothing like your state Rin-chan," Obito said.

"No it's not… this is far different," Rin replied as Naruto opened his eyes.

"I finally have it all," Naruto smiled as the cloak faded away. "Now to master it," Jiraiya and Tsunade both moved on him asking him what happened. Naruto was more than happy to tell them everything from the appearance of his parents to their final words.

Once the story time was over Jiraiya place his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled out a scroll. "I was going to save this until you became a Chunin but I think you've earned it," Jiraiya said handing him the scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"My grandfather's Mokuton Scroll. It will help you fully master it," Tsunade explained.

"Really! Oh this is so awesome," Naruto smiled and he pocketed the scroll to work on it later.

* * *

Monday came and every single Genin was brought together none of them knew why there were back at the academy and most of them didn't like it. Naruto didn't seem to mind it as he did not have to go to school like the others. Sasaki sat with her nose in a book while Sakura talked with some of the other girls. Naruto's eyes met with Ino which only held disdain. She clearly didn't like him anymore.

"Welcome class. I am Anko Mitarashi," a purple haired woman said.

"And I am Genm Shiranui," a man said that was chewing on a senbons.

"And welcome to 'The Art of Seduction and how to counter it,'" Anko said with a smile. Just about every face in the room turned red hearing this.

"So first off let's see what some of you have. When I call your name you'll come down and your job will be to defeat one of the other students with only seduction," Anko said.

"First off… Shino and Ino," Genma said. Said two moved down to the front of the class and faced off. Shino was stoic as ever while Ino was prepping herself.

"Is this really necessary?" Shino asked.

"Yeah there's no way he could seduce me," Ino said.

"It's the other way around Yamanaka-san," Shino said.

"Oh it's on," Ino growled. Anko smiled and quickly told them to start. Ino quickly undid her hair and took the cutest pose she could. While it did work… it wasn't Shino that it worked on. Kiba, Choji, Lee, and several others were affected. Shino on the other hand did nothing put stare at Ino.

After a few moments Ino swayed lightly like she smelled something odd. "I win," Shino said as Ino fell to her knees and blushed heavily as she looked at Shino with lust in her young eyes.

"What did you do?" Anko asked.

"I had my bugs release their pheromones… once she smelled those it was done," Shino said. His eyes then moved to Ino and she hit the ground unconscious with a happy smile on her face.

"Will she be ok?" Genma asked.

"Fine in a few hours once the pheromones run their course," Shino said as he moved to his seat.

"Ok then… Choji and Hinata let's see what you got," Anko said.

Just like Ino and Shino the two moved down to the front of the class. Choji was still munching on chips unknowing giving Hinata all she needed to win.

"Go," Genma said. Choji moved first putting his chips away. But that was all he got off before Hinata acted.

"Transform!" Hinata shouted as she turned into an older version of herself. She now had long hair and wore the attire of a basic housewife. Pants, shirt, and an apron but it was what she did that beat Choji.

"Choji-kun… would you like to make some barbeque with me?" Hinata asked with a blush. Her victory was sealed with Choji hitting the ground with a bloody nose muttering 'Happy Barbeque to me' over and over.

"Interesting victory… now then let's see how this works. Sakura, Tenten," Anko grinned.

"What face off?" Tenten asked.

"Yup see if you can beat a fellow girl," Genma said with a chuckle.

"Uh… ok," Sakura said with a flush. The two girls moved down to the front of the class and faced off. Both were at wits end with how to beat their same gender.

"Begin," Anko said.

"Transform," Sakura said trying a henge. She changed into a young man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and an open blue shirt with a rose in hand he approached Tenten. Said girl was red faced but held her cool.

"I have a gift for you," the now male Sakura said.

"W… what?" Tenten asked still blushing.

"This," Sakura said showing tenten a sword.

'_Hot guy! Hot guy with sword!'_ Tenten's mind was beaten and she fell to the ground. Sakura broke the henge and smiled.

"I guess I win," She laughed as Tenten came to. After cursing a few times the two girls returned to their seats.

"This is pointless. Someone with a hardened resolve wouldn't fall to something like this," Neji rolled his pale eyes.

"Hardened probably isn't the best word to use here," Naruto laughed. His comment caused the rest of the class to burst out into laughter even Anko and Genma were chuckling.

"Ok Neji if you're so sure of yourself… let's place you against-" Anko started.

"I'll face him," Sasaki said.

"Oh we have a volunteer. Ok Sasaki step up," Genma said. Neji with a smirk walked up to the front and faced off against Sasaki. Anko started it and Neji remained motionless.

"Give me your best shot… let's see what you can do," Neji said with his oh so mighty tone.

"Transform!" Sasaki like the other girls used a henge. But hers was much different. When the smoke cleared before Neji stood an older version of Hinata. She was clad in a pair of jean short shorts, a mesh shirt, and an open hoodie. Neji's eye twitched and he clenched his fists.

"You dare insult the Hyuga clan!" Neji charged at the girl. Before either Anko or Genma could react they saw Sasaki's henge break and she moved pulling out wire as she did. She ducked Neji's wild swing and hog tied his arms and legs with chakra wire stopping him head. Once he was on the ground Sasaki place a kunai at his throat and smiled.

"I win," Sasaki said her grin still plastered on her face.

"That wasn't the point of this," Neji growled.

"Anko said defeat your opponent using seduction. Now while I didn't make you go red face I did make you lose your cool and charge in without thinking. So in the end you fall victim to my sexual art," Sasaki explained.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Naruto howled in laughter. "Way to go Sasaki-chan you beat him like a drum," Naruto fell out of his chair and to the ground still busting a gut.

"Get me out of here," Neji growled.

"Only if you swear on your Hyuga honor that you won't lash out at me," Sakura said.

"I swear," Neji spat. Saski nodded and freed Neji of the wire. Once he was free she turned away to return to her seat. Neji waited until this moment the lashed out his chakra infused palm going straight for her heart.

"Sasaki!" Sakura shouted.

"Shit," Sasaki's and just about everyone else's eyes snapped shut.

"GAH!" a scream forced them all to look. Standing in between Neji and Sasaki was Naruto clad in a golden cloak holding Neji's arm which was obviously broken since his elbow was bent backward. Naruto's eyes were a light with rage and he drew one of his kama from his waist.

"You gave not only your word but your clan's word. Breaking such should be punished with death," Naruto said as he readied to kill Neji.

"Naruto-kun don't!" Sasaki shouted stopping the golden Shinobi.

"He would have killed you… and you want me to let him live?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… killing him would cause more trouble than it would help," Sasaki said. Naruto looked down at Neji then stomped his foot onto his knee shattering it.

"She saved your life… Your career on the other hand will be on hold for at least six months," Naruto said.

"Thanks for protecting me," Sasaki said with a blush.

"You are pre… my teammate… I will protect you with my life," Naruto said.

'_What was he going to say?'_ Sasaki wondered as the two moved to their seat and medics were called for Neji. Once he was taken to the hospital the class resumed but Anko had gotten a wicked idea.

"Now that that's all cleared up… Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasaki come down here please," the four girls all obeyed and moved to the front of the room.

"I think I know what you're planning," Genma said. Once Anko grinned he knew he was right.

"Alright then. All five of you are going to face off against one person," Anko laughed.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Genma said making everyone freeze.

"Me?" Naruto asked then a sly smile came to his face and he walked to the front of the class room facing the other five.

"Naruto if you can beat them all you will be moved onto the next stage. Defending against these arts," Anko said.

"Gotcha," Naruto said as he grinned.

"Begin," Genma said.

"Transform," each of the girls shouted. Sasaki turned into a stunningly beautiful woman with long crimson hair and bright green eyes. She wore very little in the form of a succubus costume adorned with wings, a tail and horns. Sakura was more modest as she was only an older version of herself clad in a white silk nightgown. Hinata didn't age herself but instead made her outfit more sexual. Her coat was open showing off a pair of amble breasts, her pants and become skin tight black shorts and her hair had grown out. Ino simply did the same thing she did against Shino but added in an older looking form Tenten tried to play to a different need and took the form of a young woman with a bowel of ramen.

The reaction was what you'd expect. Kiba, Choji, Lee even Shino, Shinkamaru and Gemna fell victim to the girl's transformations. But what surprised them was Naruto remained standing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted with closed eyes. Two more Naruto came into existence and all three kept their eyes closed while the channeled their chakra.

"Transform," the three spoke. The first one to come from the smoke was none other than Itachi. But he wasn't dressed like Itachi. He was clad only in a pair of tattered and faded blue jeans. His hair was free of its usual pony-tail and he held a ridding crop in his hand and was lightly smacking the palm of his free hand.

The second Naruto had changed into the pinnacle of a man's form with ripping glistening muscles. This Naruto however had shaggy brown hair and wore a pair of black pants with a brown apron. In one hand he held a hammer in the other he held a pair of blacksmithing tongs.

The final Naruto was still Naruto but older, possibly mid-twenties, with a hairstyle that screamed 'Fourth Hokage' but still his vibrant crimson color, his eyes seemed to gleam in the light and he had a smile that would make Aphrodite swoon.

This time it was the girls turn. Ino and Sakura fell victim to the transformed Itachi; Tenten fell to the smithing god while Hinata and Sasaki lost it seeing the older Naruto. Even Anko's nose let loose some blood but she remained standing.

"I win!" Naruto said before his nose burst and he fell to the ground. Anko wiped her nose and started to laugh seeing she was the only one still standing she laughed so hard she didn't hear the door open.

"How is the cla-" Hiruzen stopped seeing everyone excluding Anko was out cold. He had come to see what happened with Neji but ended up walking in on everyone save for Anko passed out with a happy grin on their face.

"Oh kami… what happened?" Hiruzen asked.

"You'll never believe it," Anko laughed some more.

"Start from the beginning," Hiruzen said.

"Ok first we started the class," Anko started to explain the day.

* * *

**~End Notes~** **I would like to clear the air on one of the things that I seemed to be getting flames on. In Chapter one when Naruto says he wants to be a Sannin… ****I DO NOT mean it to be thought like a rank.**** What I meant for him to mean is that he wants the respect and admiration that comes with the title of Sannin. The fact that the three Sannin are world known names. That is what he wants. Sorry if you thought I meant it as a rank**

**I know a lot of you will probably hate how I have Neji in this story… don't worry he'll redeem himself later… or will he?**

**Also sorry Banishment isn't getting updated very fast. W&F is just writing better at the moment.**


	6. To The Waves

**Chapter Six: To The Waves**

**~A/N~ I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto stood on a high cliff his short spikey red hair moved slightly in the wind as he took long slow breathes. He stood in just a pair of black pants and his sandals. His eyes slowly opened when he noticed someone was behind him. He turned and a smile slid over his face.

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful woman in the entire village," Naruto said as he gazed upon raven hair and dark eyes. A scarlet flush appeared on her face as he spoke those words. With my light bite of her lip Sasaki took a step towards Naruto.

"Naruto… there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while," Sasaki said as she now stood right in front of him. There was less than a foot of space between the two of them. Naruto's blue eyes watched Sasaki not letting a single moment go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as his eyes fell upon her lips and how she lightly bit them before she spoke.

"I… I think I have feelings for you," Sasaki said her flush as red as Naruto's hair now. Naruto blinked a few times then flashed his bright foxy smile.

"That's great to know because-"

"Sasaki time to wake up," a voice called out waking the sleeping girl.

"What?" Sasaki said groggily before she flushed red remembering her dream. She had confessed feelings for her red haired teammate.

"Sasaki! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto's voice called out from behind the door.

"I don't want to get up," Sasaki said.

"I'm giving you five then I'm coming in with a bucket of ice water and a camera," Naruto called in. Sasaki's eyes widened and she quickly sat up.

"I'm awake," She called out as she stood up.

"Too bad that would have been a great picture," Naruto said as he walked off. Sasaki rolled out of bed and moved towards her bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Sakura stood in the kitchen the radio playing music as she made breakfast. Her hips swayed slightly as she listened to the music. She spun and stopped seeing Naruto shaking his head at her.

"I still don't know how you can listen to that kind of music," Naruto said as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked.

"It just doesn't seem like music you'd like. I pegged you for a soft rock kind of girl," Naruto said.

"I like soft rock… this just wakes me up better," Sakura said.

"Yes because I just love to wake up and hear about a man being friends with a monster in his head. It's just a little too close to home for me," Naruto laughed lightly.

"Its good music and I like it. Don't dis my rap or I won't make you breakfast," Sakura said.

"Morning," Sasaki said groggily as she appeared before the two.

"Good now that I have you both here I had a thought," Sakura said.

"Just one?" Naruto said then deftly caught a flying spatula.

"Any way… I was thing we could do a tell all. You know tell a few secrets to help with bonding," Sakura suggested. Naruto rubbed his chin thinking over her idea while Sasaki just blushed lightly and chose to hide her face in her food.

"I don't see why not… but we should get Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei to join in," Naruto said. Sakura smiled then nodded. Sasaki still buried in her breakfast mumbled something that sounded like an agreement. The three continued to eat their breakfast until a dog flew in through the opened window.

"Naruto, Sasaki, Sakura. You three are to pack for a week mission and meet at the west gates in thirty minutes," the small brown dog said.

"Aye aye," the three said as they ditched their plated and ran upstairs. Naruto packed the fast thanks to his history of living on the road. Having some extra time he cleared the table and filled the dishwasher then moved to the door meeting up with his teammates.

"Emergency mission… this is a first," Sakura said as they left the house locking as they did and went towards the western gate.

* * *

Team seven was half way to the Land of Waves to help out team ten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma, in their mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. Naruto wasn't too happy about helping out Ino since she was still a stuck up bitch. But she was a comrade and he would help her. His eyes moved to his team.

Sakura in her usual kunoichi attire. A pair of black pants, with a belt that had a skull adorning it, a pink-ish red sleeveless shirt, elbow length black gloves and blue sandals. When on missions she would keep her long pink hair tied into two separate braided pigtails.

Sasaki was adorned in a pair of black shorts, a white sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless coat over it, black sandals and one article of clothing Naruto still hadn't figured out what to call. It was essentially a skirt made into a pouch for the front with the back still running down to the back of her feet. (Tifa from Advent Children, jut sandals instead of converse)

Itachi wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt, black gloves, and black sandals. The only real color he had was his forest green Jonin vest and the dark red open front apron adorned with the Uchiha symbol on each hip. (Much like Fugaku but no diamond or MP stuff)

Kakashi was in his usual outfit of a black shirt with his mask built in, dark grey pants, his forest green Jonin vest and his fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Naruto smiled lightly then reached into his pouch and started to write in his orange book. He finish his self-giving mission of getting a rough draft of his next book done.

"So you guys ok with it then?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds fair to me," Itachi replied as he scratched his nose.

"As long as you don't ask me what my face looks like," Kakashi joked his nose in his Icha Icha. Sakura smiled then turned to his teammates.

"Ok once we get back from this mission we do our tell all," Sakura said with a big smile.

"That's going to be embarrassing you know it right," Naruto said glancing up from his book.

"That's the point. We have to trust that we will not spread it around or laugh," Sakura explained as she now walked on her hands again.

"I won't promise that I won't laugh… but I swear I won't spread anything," Naruto said returning to his notes. The rest of the group seemed to agree with him.

* * *

Naruto stopped dead his eyes scanning the area. The rest of the group felt it too and reacted. Sakura sunk into the ground, Itachi pulled out a pair of Kunai, Kakashi lowered his stance and readied himself, Sasaki ran though a few hand signs getting a jutsu ready, and Naruto pulled out his kama.

The group was right to do so. Right as they did so a massive sword came flying through the woods. They rather easily dodged it. The blade smashed into a tree and a figure landed on the handle. Before they could say another word a second figure appeared this one didn't have a sword quiet the same 'size' as the first but it didn't make him look any less intimidating.

The figure on the sword wore a pair of blue stripped pants with black sandals, a pair of crossing straps to hold his sword with no shirt, white and black camouflage sleeves and leg warmers, the lower half of his face was covered in bandaged and he wore a Kiri head band with a slash through it.

The second man was significantly taller and wore a black hakama with a white kosode, a dark crimson haori rested over his soulders and a kasa hat adorned his head. Instead of sandals he wore a pair of black wood getas. His face was the opposite of the firsts. Instead of his mouth being covered it was in fact his eyes that were hidden from the world.

"Zabuza Momoichi and Kurayami Yasumori," Kakashi said as he started down at the two men. Kurayami grinned showing off a mouth of disgusting yellow teeth.

"We should be honored that Kakashi of the Thousand Jutsus would know of us," Zabuza said.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us… 'Murder of Crows' Itachi Uchiha," Kurayami said with a spit.

"Sakura, Sasaki, Naruto, get out of here. These two are far above you," Kakashi said.

"No," Naruto said blatantly. The two senseis looked to see two of the three students were ready to fight. Sakura on the other hand was still in the ground waiting to strike.

"Fine take the big one. Itachi and I will face Zabuza," Kakashi said as he turned back to Zabuza who now stood on the ground his sword resting on his shoulders.

"One!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the man. Kurayami grinned widely as the two moved towards him. He drew a freakishly long sword. His weapon was an oodachi meaning his range was freakishly long.

"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" Sasaki shouted shoot several balls of fire at the man. He easily slashed them away with his sword. Naruto reached him next his kamas clashed with his sword. Naruto couldn't believe how fast he was with such a long sword. Kurayami laughed as he threw Naruto back with a powerful swing. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He stopped and slashed at the ground making a ravine and knocking Sakura out of her hiding place.

"Shit," Sakura rolled her arm bleeding from a grazing hit. Naruto and Sasaki landed beside her.

"We need to go all out from the start" Naruto said as he placed a hand on both girls. They looked to see as wood rose out of the ground and wrapped up their arms and legs.

"What's this?" Kurayami asked.

"Seriously! How can you see?" Sakura shouted. Kurayami grinned again his 'eyes' on Sakura.

"You think the only way to see is with your eyes?" Kurayami asked as he spun his sword and took his stance. Naruto looked to the two girls then smiled lightly.

"Ironwood," Naruto said as pulled out a scroll and unsealed his scythe.

"Oh what's this? You think your scythe will give you an advantage?" Kurayami asked.

"Maybe it will maybe it won't," Naruto said as he took his stance. Unfortunately before any of them could move he was at them; his towering figure over shadowing them as he lashed out with his overly long sword. The blade sliced Naruto form hip to shoulder straight through his scythe. Naruto dropped to the ground with a pain filled scream. He had narrowly saved himself by trying to jump back. But the blade still tore open his chest and cut deep into his bones.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted only to be met with the hilt of Kurayami's sword. A single hit to each of them left them both out cold. Naruto could barely keep himself conscious and all he could see was Kurayami facing off with Sasaki.

* * *

Zabuza stumbled back his arm, shoulder and a good amount of the right side of his body was chard from Itachi's powerful Katon jutsus. His eyes saw the three Genin and he burst into laughed knowing the other two hadn't see what happened.

"Looks like your kids are dead," Zabuza said. This made Itachi spin to see only Sasaki standing before Kurayami. Itachi felt a new about of fury rise up in him. He needed Kurayami to die.

"Go," Kakashi said making Itachi turn back. "I got him. Save them,"

"Right," Itachi took off towards the others.

"Bad move," Zabuza laughed as he shot forward as three water clones came into existence. Itachi reacted a second too late and found himself trapped in a prison of water alongside Kakashi.

'_Shit I dropped by guard,'_ Kakashi growled at himself.

'_Sasa!'_ Itachi's mind screamed at him to save his little sister.

"Now you get to watch them die," Zabuza said with a grin.

"Drop your weapon and surrender," Kurayami said as he pointed his sword at her. He was easily over six feet away but the tip of the blade was till right between Sasaki's eyes.

"I won't," Sasaki stood her ground even though she was petrified. Kurayami shook his head then took a single step forward and swung his sword.

'_I don't want to die! There so much I haven't done yet!'_ Sasaki's mind screamed. It was at that moment she saw his sword slowed. Sasaki moved with all her speed and the blade missed before it crashed into the ground.

"Oh you got faster," Kurayami grinned.

"No you slowed down," Sasaki said with a slightly confused voice.

"Let's try that again," Kurayami leapt forward and swung his sword. Once again it was slowed for Sasaki and she was able to roll out of the way. But it was much closer this time.

"Almost… once more," Kurayami said as he attacked again. Just like the first two times the swing was slower but unlike the first two Sasaki wasn't able fully dodge this one and the blade sliced over her stomach. With a gut wrenching cry Sasaki dropped to her kneed holding her profusely bleeding stomach.

'_SASAKI!'_ Itachi's mid screamed again. Suddenly Kurayami let out a screech of pain as a black flame burst from his back.

"What's this?" Kurayami screamed as he doubled over trying to put the flame out. Zabuza shot towards him picking up a discarded Kunai.

"This is going to hurt," Zabuza said as he rolled Kurayami over and took the kunai to his back cutting off the burning flesh. Kurayami screamed in pain but was saved from the flames.

"We need to leave," Zabuza said as slung Kurayami over his shoulder and vanished in a water shunsin. The moment they were gone the water prisons and the water clones all dispersed. Itachi shot forward reaching Sasaki first.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked as he looked over his sister.

"I'll survive… I cauterized it," Sasaki said showing the burnt flesh on her stomach. "Is Naruto ok?" she asked.

"I don't know," Itachi looked to see Kakashi looking over Naruto. His eyes were open but lifeless his hadn't even twitched since he was slashed. Kakashi placed two fingers onto his neck then gave a sigh of relief.

"He's alive… but he's weak," Kakashi said grabbed his medical supplies.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself before the great fox Kurama. He gave a sigh as he sat up. "What am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"**You passed out,"** Kurama growled.

"Well since I'm here," Naruto looked at the great fox. "Why'd you let me win?" Naruto asked.

"**What was that?"** Kurama growled.

"You seriously want me to believe that me, a thirteen year old boy, would be able to beat you?" Naruto asked.

"**You did didn't you?"** Kurama growled.

"So you seriously didn't lose on purpose?" Naruto asked.

"**No I fucked up… I underestimated you then those two showed up,"** Kurama growled.

"So wait… I won because you were half assing it?" Naruto asked started to laugh.

"**Fuck off!"** Kurama shouted.

"I can't believe you," Naruto laughed. Kurama smashed his claws against the bars growling deeply.

"Open this gate and I'll show you what I can really do!" Kurama growled.

"Why? I already have your chakra," Naruto grinned as he turned away. "Peace out… we'll talk again when you've cooled a bit," Naruto slowly faded away leaving Kurama alone.

'_Damnit just tell him,'_ Kurama's mind growled before he laid down.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened again to see he was in a small room. He could hear the voices of his teammates talking in another room. With a groan he slowly sat up grasping his chest as he did. Once he was finally on his feet he was about to look into a mirror and see to his surprise the scar remained on his chest. That had never happened before. His eyes then found his cut scythe against the wall.

"Better fix that," Naruto said as he picked the weapon up and placed the cut ends together. Focusing for a moment on his Mokuton Ninjutsu he fused the wooden handle back together and strengthened it with Ironwood.

"Let's see if he's awake yet," a voice said as the door started to open. It was at that moment Naruto noticed his undress. He was only clad in his crimson boxers. He looked to the doorway to see a red faced Sakura and Ino. He turned away so they could only see his back.

"Well he's awake," Ino said.

"Close the door please," Naruto said keeping his back to the girls until Sakura managed to push Ino out.

"Did you see that! He's a hunk!" Ino all but shouted.

"Yeah and you missed your chance with that shitty date," Sakura laughed. Naruto shook his head and got out a clean set of clothes from his bags to dress.

* * *

"So what's the situation?" Naruto asked as he entered the living room of the house he was in. he could see his team and team ten all resting. "Also how long was I out?"

"Ten hours, and we are working on a plan… we need to think about how we will deal with Zabuza and Kurayami," Kakashi explained.

"What about that black flame stuff?" Naruto asked.

"It's not safe to use… I haven't mastered it yet," Itachi replied. Naruto gave a nod when he saw Itachi's eyes were wrapped up.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Fine I just need to let my eyes rest for a day or so. The Mangekyo Sharingan takes a lot out of me," Itachi said with a smile.

"So what's the plan so far then?" Naruto asked.

"We are sure that those two have more Shinobi with them so we are going to do it like this. Itachi will face Kurayami while myself and Kakashi will face Zabuza," Asuma explained. "Should any others show up they will be at your mercy," he added.

"Understandable… so how long do you think we have?" Naruto asked.

"A while the damage to Kurayami is substantial," Itachi said.

"So until then it's time to train. Naruto I've been told you have a new scroll to derive your training from?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do Hashirama-Jiji's scroll," Naruto said as he showed them a scroll.

"Ok we'll let you train with that for a while but along with that we'll have you work on your skill with Taijutsu," Kakashi said.

"I'll be training Sasaki myself… since her Sharingan has awoken," Itachi said.

"It did? Way to go Sasaki-chan," Naruto smiled and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. Sasaki nodded and blushed lightly.

"As for Sakura," Kakashi looked to the pink haired girl. Sakura looked down she wasn't happy that she was so easily taken out.

"I was planning on working on my clan jutsus," the young heiress said.

"Very well but we will have you sparing with Naruto or Sasaki to help your Taijutsu and reaction time," Kakashi explained.

With that said the two teams moved to start their training. Naruto secluded himself from the others and closed his eyes focusing on his Mokuton. Sasaki sat with Itachi as he explained the strengths and weaknesses of the Sharingan. Sakura sat on top of a rock her legs crossed and her fists bumped together as she slowly made the rock sink and rise in the ground. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio worked on their water walking and water fighting while Asuma watched over them.

* * *

"Fucking black flame," a disgruntled man growled as he laid on his stomach with a strange looking man dressed in tribal gear waving a stick over his heavily wounded back. His wounds were healing slowly but still far above a normal person's healing.

"How longs this going to take?" Kurayami asked.

"Twenty seven hours," the tribal man spoke. "My mojo's and hoodoo works slowly but strengthens more once it's done,"

"I told you a Witch Doctor would come in handy," Kurayami said as he looked to the still healing Zabuza. Zabuza simply gave a nod then turned his attention to the door as a short fat man stepped in.

"What the hell got your ass beat?" Gato asked.

"Kakashi of the Thousand Jutsus and Murder of Crows Itachi," Zabuza replied.

"Hmph," was all Gato replied with.

"We need our half of the payment if you want us to continue this job," Kurayami said.

"Fine… Rin Toau," Gato spoke as a samurai stepped into the room. "Get them their money," The samurai paused for a moment then left. Gato looked at the two for a moment before he was shoved aside by a slender form. Gato growled but left instead of speaking. He was a busy man and had much to do.

"Haku welcome back," Zabuza said as the figure started to apply a salve to his arm.

"I took longer than I thought to get the ingredients," Haku replied. Zabuza simply nodded then looked to see the Samurai returned with a large case and simply placed it on the ground before he walked away.

"Haku check it out," Zabuza said. Haku nodded and moved to the case opening it slowly before stepping back. Haku returned to Zabuza's side whispering into his ear.

"It's the full payment not half," Haku whispered. Zabuza grinned under his bandages. The samurai had goofed and brought the payment in its fullness.

"Seal it away and get back to healing," Zabuza said. Haku nodded and did as commanded.

"We should be up and ready in by tomorrow," Kurayami said.

"Let's rest until we are 100% we are now facing Kakashi, Itachi and Asuma," Zabuza said. Kurayami nodded then let himself drift off.

* * *

Sasaki stood with a soft smile on her face as she felt his arms around her waist and his breathe on her neck. She bit her lip as she felt his lips lightly press against her neck. She leaned back against his chest letting him do whatever he wanted.

"You're so beautiful," his voice spoke as his hands ran over her bare stomach. She moaned lightly as his calloused hands tickled her flesh.

"I… I think I love you," Sasaki spoke softly.

"What was that… I can't hear you when you mumble," his voice spoke into her ear.

"I love you," Sasaki said as she looked at him their eyes meeting. She became lost in his deep cerulean eyes, his soft yet firm lips, the red lines that ran down his face, and most of all his crimson hair.

"Sasaki," Naruto smiled. "I-" Sasaki's eyes opened slowly when she heard a loud thud. She glanced up to see she was in Tsunami's house and Sakura had fallen out of bed then grumbled.

"Stupid small beds," Sakura slowly stood and moved out of the room leaving an annoyed Sasaki.

'_Why do I keep dreaming about Naruto?'_ Sasaki wondered. Could she really like Naruto? Or did she love him? This wasn't the first time she had that dream. Actually it was the fourth.

Sasaki sat up looking out the window to see Naruto in the field before the house. She watched him for a moment see he was going three a set of kata for a Taijutsu style. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sasaki licked her lips for a moment before she quickly looked away and shook her head.

'_No, no, no, NO! I can't like Naruto like that. He's my teammate I shouldn't be thinking about him this way,'_ Sasaki got out of bed. She needed a cold shower and stat.

* * *

Naruto stood panting as he finished his katas. He didn't care for Taijutsu. He preferred to have a weapon in his hands. It just felt more natural for him. Once he looked around making sure nobody was around he slipped away to work on his books. He wanted to get the next one roughed out.

"If I want to make a series I need to do a better job," Naruto said to himself as he grabbed his shirt and found his writing spot up in a tree. There he sat for the next several hours.

* * *

Sasaki sat at the table finishing her lunch after her training with Itachi. She was starting to get her Sharingan down. Thanks to Itachi she had copy and learned several more jutsus. She paused seeing Naruto wasn't at the table or even in the house. She excused herself and went to find him. It wasn't a good idea to skip meals. She made her way outside searching for her male teammate. What she found was not what she was expecting. She stopped when she saw him up a tree with his shirt over his shoulder rather than on and he was arguing with himself. Literally there was a wood clone a crossed from him.

"That doesn't seem right," the clone said.

"How else can I work it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But they can't just fall in love. It doesn't work like that. Neither of them understands what love is so they can't become all mushy with each other," The clone said making Naruto face palm.

"I hate it when I'm right," Naruto then snapped his fingers. "I got it. They are victims of 'Love at First Sight' but since neither of them understands love they don't know what it is that they are feeling. So they have to figure out what the feeling is. The need to see that person again, the want to simply be around them, the desire to see them smile, laugh, or simply acknowledge them," Naruto explained to the clone.

"Sounds good to me… but I think we need to change them around then. If they live in the same village people would complain about them not having run into each other sooner," the clone suggested.

"True," Naruto rubbed his chin. "Maybe he should be from the land of wind," he thought.

"Why not have him from the land of whirlpools like princess Hitomi?" the clone asked.

"Maybe… could make it tie in with the Lonely Princess then," Naruto said then froze when he heard a gasp. He spun to see Sasaki starting at him in shock.

"You're Jusen Uzukaze?" Sasaki asked. Naruto lowered his head in defeat then dismissed the wood clone.

"Fuck… I didn't want you to learn that yet," Naruto said as he jumped out of the tree.

"So you really are him?" Sasaki asked. She couldn't believe it. Naruto just happened to be her's, Sakura's, Ino's and just about every single girl their age's favorite author. Naruto nodded then gave a sigh seeing Sakura rise up out of the ground and Ino stick her head out from behind a tree.

"Great now you all know," Naruto said as leaned against a tree.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a sigh then closed his eyes for a moment.

"I didn't want you looking at me differently because who I was," Naruto explained.

"Where'd you think of the name?" Ino asked.

"My last names. I'm an Uzumaki, Namikaze and a Senju. so Uzu and Kaze for my last name then I threw the 'ju' in Senju in front and made Jusen Uzukaze," Naruto explained.

"What a troublesome way of thinking of a name," Shikamaru said from a higher branch.

"You're all here aren't you?" Naruto asked. He was answered when he heard the tell-tale sound of a crunch. Choji was eating chips again.

"I have a ton of questions for you," Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"No," Naruto said bluntly. "Maybe when the missions over… now let's get back before our Senseis come looking for us all," Naruto said as he put his shirt on a walked away.

* * *

**~End Notes~ There you have it. Chapter Six. I hope you liked it. Chapter seven will have some surprises and sure enough the ever present Bridge Fight.**

**Few things. First off since the Uchiha Clan is still alive and well 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' doesn't sound as good. so i flipped between 'of the Thousand Jutsus' or 'Of the Chidori' and Jutsus one. **

**Second Kurayami is a strong foe but weaker than Zabuza. it just didn't seem like it since he was facing Genin. **

**Finally as for Haku i haven't decided if i am going to keep him a boy or make him a girl... i haven't done a story with a fem Haku yet so i'm debating.**


	7. Battle on the Bridge

**Chapter Seven: ****Battle on the Bridge**

**~A/N~ Here it starts I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. His eyes shot to the door as it opened and Sasaki stepped in dressed in her nightwear. As much as he wished it to be it wasn't a nightgown. It was a pair of dark blue pants and a white tank top. Naruto gulped lightly… yup still beautiful.

Sasaki walked up to the edge of his bed their eyes locked on each other. "Would it be ok… if I joined you?" Sasaki asked nervously.

"Yeah… but why?" Naruto asked while offering hid bed to the raven haired girl.

"Maybe I should go… its stupid," Sasaki said turning away. Naruto shot out of the bed wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm your teammate… and your friend… you can confide in me," Naruto said softly.

"I've been having nightmares… We fight and we lose… everyone dies… Nii-san, Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-san, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura… even you Naruto-kun," Sasaki said as she turned in his arms before gripping his night shirt.

Naruto tightened his grip around her holding her in his arms more. "I promise I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said as he pulled her down into his bed.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasaki asked as she trembled slightly a mixture of the cold night air and her fears.

"I have faith in my friends, my senseis, and in you," Naruto said as the two covered up and drifted off.

* * *

Sasaki's eyes opened then closed. _'Damn it… another dream,'_ she thought as she sat up then froze. A crossed from her was the sleeping form of Itachi. She glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto fast asleep. Her face quickly became the same color as his hair. Just as she was about to stand Itachi's eyes opened making her freeze again.

"Sasaki? Why are you in…?" Itachi's eyes found Naruto and narrowed.

"Nii-san," Sasaki said slowly trying to calm him before he lost it. _'No this isn't right… this part has never happened before… wait oh no… this wasn't a dream… that means… I actually,'_ Sasaki's face started to turn red.

"NARUTO!" Itachi roared waking the boy up.

"Mommy my ramen!" Naruto shouted. He looked to see Sasaki standing within arm's reach and a furious Itachi on the other side of the room.

'_Wait… wait… wait… THAT WASN'T A DREAM!'_ Naruto mind screamed. It was at this moment Kami decided to make it worse. Itachi's voice awoke and drew everyone else to the room. The door flew opened everyone froze.

'_Kami what did I do to deserve this?'_ both Sasaki and Naruto thought.

"I'm OUT!" Naruto shouted disappearing in a burst of smoke. Sasaki was next to follow but she was much less subtle. She shot passed everyone with a tomato red face.

"What did we just see?" Ino asked.

"If I had to guess… Naruto and Sasaki shared a bed last night," Shikamaru said.

"It's way too early to process this," Sakura said walking away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked away followed by Choji. Leaving Ino still trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Nobody was able to find Naruto or Sasaki for the entire day after that. Kakashi ended up telling them that Naruto chose to spend the day at the bridge watching over Tazuna. While Itachi explained that Sasaki was going to be training until further notice.

Another day had passed and now Naruto stood before Itachi with a serious look on both of their faces. Naruto had had enough. Instead of letting Itachi find him he sought out Itachi. The Uchiha glared at him he was clearly pissed. After all it was his little Sasa that was in Naruto's bed. He wouldn't have cared if it was Sakura or Ino but not his little sister. Sasaki was the one thing he cared more about than anything. His parents, his girlfriend… actually his ex-girlfriend, the rest of his clan, his life as a Shinobi… nothing matter more than his little sister.

"You want an explanation? Fine here it is. We shared a bed. That simple there was no inappropriate touching, fondling or kissing. She simply wanted to share a bed with me due to nightmares. Why she chose me I don't know but that's what happened," Naruto said his arms crossed and his eyes unblinking.

Itachi said nothing but simply still glared at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground not wavering in his defense. After a few moments Itachi closed his eyes and exhaled a breath. When his eyes reopened he gave Naruto a soft smile.

"You're a gentleman… you better be good to her," Itachi said confusing Naruto. What did he mean by that? Did Itachi know something he didn't? Deciding he figure it out later he chose to nod and walk away.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bridge watching over Tazuna. She smiled lightly as she read her favorite book. She was almost done with it… again. She looked to see Tazuna trying to convince a worker to stay and work.

"It's too dangerous Tazuna," the man said.

"My friend I need you here," Tazuna said. Sakura approached then shook her head.

"Let the coward go," Sakura said.

"What would a girl like you know?" the man nearly shouted.

"I may be a girl, I may be thirteen years old, but I'm willing to stand a fight. I will protect Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and this bridge with my life. So you can go suck a fat one piss bag," Sakura spat back.

"You little-" the man started. Sakura quickly shoved the man down. Each time he tried to stand She quickly pushed him back down.

"If you want to leave you crawl, because if Tazuna fails that's how you will live the rest of your life. In the dirt, mud and sand," Sakura spat.

"Well said girly," Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Run," Sakura said quickly.

"What?" a man asked.

"RUN!" Sakura screamed causing everyone to run from the bridge. Sakura turned to see four figures standing at the uncompleted part of the bridge. The first two she knew Zabuza and Kurayami though both had changed their attire. Zabuza now wore a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He still had his white sleeves and the bandages around his face.

Kurayami now wore only a bright white hakama and a pair of getas. His midnight black hair stopped just before his waist and his sword was already drawn. The other two figures Sakura hadn't seen before. The third figure was a thin form wearing a brown stripped hakama, a teal-ish blue kimono and a Kiri Hunter-Nin mask. The final form was a dark man with tribal tattoos covering his body. he wore a dark green loin cloth, a tribal bone necklace and a voodoo mask.

"Oh shit," Sakura took a step back knowing she stood no chance. Kurayami grinned and took a step forward

"Easy pickings," Kurayami shock back as a kunai hit where he was. Sakura looked to see the rest of team seven landing beside her with team ten just behind them

"Sakura are you ok?" Itachi asked standing beside her.

"Yeah they haven't attacked yet," Sakura replied.

"How did you know we were coming?" Zabuza asked.

"Naruto had a few clones disguised rocks and what not watching for you. And you just so happened to pass right over one," Kakashi explained.

"Well then I believe it's time to start our dance," Kurayami shot forward his freakishly long sword aimed for Itachi's neck. The blade clashed with an invisible force stopping before it could hit Itachi. Kurayami turned his bandaged eyes onto Asuma then cracked a wicked grin.

"I think I'll take him instead," Asuma said with his wind chakra enhanced trench knifes.

"As you deep fit," Itachi turned his attention to Zabuza.

"Team ten find Tazuna and protect him," Kakashi said as he ran forward drawing a kunai as he went. "Itachi take the dark man. Team Seven on the masked one," he added as he now clashed with Zabuza. Itachi nodded and jumped at the tribal looking man. With a kunai in each hand he launched his attack the dark man spun and drew a short spear stopping the kunai before they could hit him.

"I'd rather you fled than making me kill you," a feminine voice spoke.

"Well you want to kill our client so I'm going to say no," Naruto said as he drew his scythe. _'I wish I had trained my chakra cloak more before… Ojii-san said I shouldn't use it until I finish my training,'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at his female teammates then shot forward.

"Wait for an opening," Naruto shouted as his scythe clashed with six crossed senbons. "Time to face the reaper," Naruto did a quick spin knocking the girl back and breaking her senbon. The girl skidded to a halt and looked only to see the last thing she expected. The scythe… was literally flying at her face. And she couldn't react in time. The blunt end of the scythe smashed into her mask shattering it and throwing her to the ground. Naruto jumped forward catching the very end of his scythe and taking his stance once more.

The girl flipped to her feet and ran through a few hand signs "Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho," Naruto stopped when he found himself trapped in a dome of ice mirror.

"Naruto," his teammates called out.

"Stay out!" Naruto shouted back a second too late. The girls already stood beside him.

"We aren't leaving you alone," they said in unison.

"Besides… if you died I'd never get another book," Sakura joked causing Naruto to sweat drop. With a chuckle the three stood back to back to back ready for whatever the girl would throw.

* * *

~With Itachi~

Itachi spun once ducking a slash from the dark man's short spear. "When I kill ya, ya skull gunna be my new mug," the man said as he pulled out a second spear and stabbed at Itachi.

"Too bad… I'm quiet attached to my skull… so I think I'll keep it," Itachi said flipping away as he grabbed a scroll out of his bag.

"I've battle ya kind before ya got nothing," the dark man said.

"Then I might as well go out with a bang," Itachi said as he unsealed the shibuki. The dark man slowed for a second. And that was all it took. Itachi was at him and smashed the paper bomb side of the sword into his chest. The man's eyes widened when several of the bombs lit up and went off.

Itachi flipped back placing the sword on his shoulder before he saw the smoldering corpse of the man. "Well he went out with a bang," Itachi chuckled lightly before he turned his attention to Zabuza right as a heavy mist overtook the area.

* * *

~With Asuma~

Asuma's trench knifes clashed with Kurayami's long sword over and over. But neither were gaining ground. Asuma had thought he would have a speed advantage since his opponent had such a long weapon. But that wasn't true… he couldn't believe the speed this man had. That was when the thought hit him. Asuma rolled in and slashed at the man.

Kurayami narrowly dodge but the bandages on his face were cut away. Asuma nodded when he saw it. The Byakugan. "I thought so," Asuma said as the man's grin widened.

"Oh so you found me out?" Kurayami asked. "You're still going to die," Kurayami lunged forward starting he battle a new.

"You'd think that," Asuma said as he dodged the sword then stopped as a mist flowed in. Kurayami's grin widened when he saw this.

"I can see thought the mist… can you?" he asked as he spun his sword a few times. Asuma looked where Kurayami had been for a moment before he closed his eyes. They would be useless for now.

* * *

~Within the Ice Dome~

"Fucking hell," Naruto knelt as blood stained his clothes. They couldn't seem to catch this girl. She was freaking annoying in her dome. Sakura panted behind him. She had tried just about everything in her arsenal to hit the girl and was now very low on chakra. Sasaki sat to his other side in no better condition. Naruto slowly got back to his feet his eyes on the girl.

"Why are you a rogue nin? This powerful of an ability… any village would be lucky to have you," Naruto said.

"I serve Zabuza-san," the girl replied. Naruto rolled his eyes understanding what she meant. Or at least he figured he did.

"So what you're his little woman?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-san is a father to me," she replied put off that he would think Zabuza would take her with how much of a difference there was in there ages.

"Oh… well then you should know your 'dads' probably getting his ass kicked right now," Naruto said. Rage flashed s crossed the girl's eyes for only a moment. But that moment was enough for her to decide that he needed to be punished.

'_I'll make him believe his teammates are dead,'_ the girl shot out form the mirror aiming her senbons at Sasaki and Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the senbons flying. Neither of the girls had enough strength to move out of the way. Without a seconds thought Naruto threw himself in the way.

Pain roared through his system as he felt three senbons pierce his right lung, two in his left lung, one in his hear, three in his stomach, six in his leg, and two in his neck. The girls couldn't believe what they saw. Naruto had thrown himself in the way of the attack thus saving them.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"NARUTO!" Sasaki screamed. Both girls scrambled forward catching his body. Sakura's hand trembled as she tried to feel for a pulse. She couldn't find one. Naruto was dead.

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What you don't like it… well to bad! Ok I'm just screwing with ya… back to the show!**

Sasaki clenched her fists as he saw Sakura break down her head on his chest in between a pair of senbons. _'No he can't die… I can't lose him! I won't lose him! Not Naruto!'_ Sasaki's mind screamed. She suddenly grabbed her head her eyed hurt massively. It felt like they were on fire.

"AHHH!" Sasaki's voice screamed out as she dropped back hold her face trying to cope with the pain of losing Naruto and now the indescribable pain in her eyes.

* * *

~With Kakashi~

Kakashi stood before Zabuza who was bloody and beaten. Both of his arms sat at his side and he was bleeding badly. Kakashi on the other hand was completely unfazed. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"How are you so strong?" Zabuza asked.

"I've been training with Obito and Rin… you know 'Spectral Realm' Obito and Rin of the three-tails," Kakashi said causing Zabuza's eyes to widen slightly.

"Just to fight evenly with them you'd have to-"

"Be a Kage level shinobi yes," Kakashi said with an eyes smile. "Rin is a Jinchuriki that works very well with Isobu and Obito literally can't be touched… and yet I hold my own against them both," Kakashi added.

"AHHH!" a scream tore through the mist making Kakashi look towards the ice dome.

"That was Sasaki," Kakashi felt worry grip him. He didn't want to lose a teammate.

"Sounds like your Genin are dead," Zabuza laughed. Kakashi turned to Zabuza and raised his hand his eyes a light with rage.

"Then you die now," Kakashi growled as his hand became coated in lightning.

"What jutsu is that?" Zabuza asked.

"I call it the Lightning Blade… and I going to use it to cut your head off," Kakashi said. Kakashi was just about to run at him when a body crashed in him.

"Looks like you got fucked up buddy," Kurayami laughed.

"He's a lot stronger than he seems," Zabuza replied.

"Well then I'll just kill em all," Kurayami laughed.

* * *

~Back within the dome~

Sasaki's eyes finally stopped hurting but the pain in her chest was still there. She felt rage starting to fill her person. A rage she had never felt before. A fury that was unmatched, a storm of hate whirled within her. Her dark eyes locked onto the girl within the ice. She hated her.

"I swear I will kill you," Sasaki stood up as she glared at the girl with her fire lit eyes.

'_Her eyes have changed… there are three tomoes in each now,"_ Haku thought as the girl glared at her. Haku shot out of her ice aiming for the raven haired girl.

"To slow," Sasaki growled as she shot forward and caught Haku's wrist with her left. She clenched her fist and punched the ice wielder as hard as she could. Haku shot passed her mirrors and rolled to a stop completely out cold.

Sasaki panted as the mirrors faded away and a figure landed in front of her. She looked up to see it was Itachi. His sudden appearance reminded her of Naruto… mainly because Itachi had been giving Naruto one hell of a stink eye lately.

"Naruto!" Sasaki spun and ran over to the fallen blonde. Itachi followed to see Naruto on the ground his eyes closed and his form unmoving. Sakura was still crying on his chest when the two reached him. Sasaki did notice that she had removed the senbons that had been littering his body.

"Naruto… please don't be dead," Sakura cried.

"Sakura… you… you're crushing me," Naruto's voice weakly spoke.

"Naruto!" both Sasaki and Sakura's eyes brightened hearing his voice. They looked to see his blue eyes cracked open and a light smile on his face.

"You pulled through eh?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah… I didn't think damned fox would be able to heal it all," Naruto replied sitting up once Sakura had gotten off him.

"Are you ok to move?" Sasaki asked. Naruto gave his trademarked foxy smile then stood up.

"I'll be fine," he then leaned in so only Sasaki would hear him. "I made a promise remember," Sasaki's face flushed heavily as he whispered into her ear. It was too much at once for the raven haired girl. Naruto whispering in her ear, Naruto being that close and of course him bringing up that night.

Sasaki did a very Hinata like thing and dropped back into Itachi's arms. "Did Sasaki just faint?" Sakura asked.

"I think she did," Itachi replied.

"Oh she's never living this down," Naruto laughed.

"Umm what's that sound?" Sakura asked.

"That's Kakashi's Chidori," Itachi answered as Sasaki came to.

"We need to check on him," Naruto said as he grabbed his scythe and took off followed by Sakura, a slightly wobbly Sasaki and a heavily annoyed Itachi.

* * *

~With Kakashi and Asuma~

The mist slowly faded away showing Kakashi's lightning covered hand had caught Kurayami's sword as he tried to decapitate him. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he slowly crushed the long sword. Zabuza was currently laying against the side of the bridge trying to get his strength back. Asuma was waiting for an opening to finish Kurayami off. Which would have come by now if Kakashi wasn't toying with Kurayami.

"You fucking son of a-" Kurayami started to scream. That was until a pair of hands grabbed his legs. He looked to see a mop of pink hair grinning at him. His eyes widened when he noticed he was more or less fucked. He would have to relinquish his sword to survive. But without his sword he was maybe Chunin strength.

'_Fuck it,'_ Kurayami released his sword and jumped back narrowly dodging Asuma's trench knifes and a scythe that would have taken his head off. He slid back and dropped to the ground dodged several balls of fire launched at him by Sasaki and Itachi. Sakura rose out of the ground then turned her attention to something she had just about hit when she moved through the ground.

"Zabuza's sword," Sakura said softly as she grabbed the handle.

"Like a puny little thing like you could pick that up," Zabuza laughed. Sakura looked over to Zabuza as she gripped the handle and rather easily hoisted the sword up.

"I'm from the Haruno clan, and we've got three things in spades. Earth Jutsus, silks and strength," Sakura said with a grin. Sakura had been training under her mother who like Tsunade was well known for her freakish strength.

"So you can lift my sword… you think," Zabuza slowly stood. "That I'm going to just let you have it," Zabuza growled.

"You're in no position to stop me," Sakura said as Itachi now stood behind her the shibuki on his shoulder once more.

"Well well what do we have here?" Kurayami and Zabuza looked to see Gato standing a short distance way from them with a small army behind him.

"Gato," Zabuza said.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked. Tell you what. If one of you can kill the other I'll let them survive and still work for me… for the same pay," Gato grinned. Zabuza looked to Kurayami who grinned like a maniac and shot towards Zabuza.

"Shit," Zabuza said weakly.

"Nope," Kurayami's eyes widened he could see it coming but he could do nothing. The Shibuki, the Kubikiriocho, a trench knife, a scythe, and a lightning coated fist all came towards him. his only choice was literally to choose how he died. Fuck being blown up or being taken down by a girl.

"Fuck," Kurayami side stepped going straight into the scythe's range. Sure enough his head was removed from his shoulders while all the other attack's missed.

"Well I guess you all have to die," Gato laughed.

"Or just you," Naruto said as he did a few hand signs. Gato started to panic as vines rose from the ground.

"Mokuton: Tangling Vines," Naruto said as a golden cloak over took his form. _'might not be allowed to fight in this form but I can still show it off,'_ The rest of the team seemed to get what he was aiming for. Kakashi crossed his arms and both sparked to life with a Chidori. Itachi and Sasaki activated their sharingans while Sakura rested the massive sword on her shoulder.

"Fuck that!" a man yelled as he ran away sparking the flames of fear in all of the hired milita. Before Gato could speak they all had ran away.

"Well it looks like you're a dead man," Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-san!" Zabuza turned to see Haku running towards him.

"Haku," Zabuza almost smiled seeing she was alive. "You're still alive eh?"

"Zabuza-san," Haku rifled through her pockets looking for something. She found it and produced a small brown container.

"Save it… I've lost too much blood," Zabuza said.

"So what now?" Itachi asked looking to Kakashi.

"Our fights over... we need to finish our mission and go home," Kakashi replied.

"Take Haku with you… she's not a Shinobi… and she's a good girl," Zabuza said weakly.

"Zabuza-san… I," Haku started.

"Don't Haku… just find something that makes you happy," Zabuza said as his eyes slowly closed. Kakashi let out a sigh then turned to his team.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi screamed a second too late. Naruto tried to jump away as a white tail wrapped around him.

"Shit," Naruto grumbled his eyes widened when he noticed what type of tail was holding him.

"Naruto!" everyone started to move towards him. Naruto felt himself getting yanked back and off the bridge.

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed as he was stolen away.

* * *

**~End Notes~ For real this time. I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**As a note… Yes Sakura is getting the Kubikiriocho, Itachi is keeping the Shibuki. I have not decided if Sasaki, Kakashi or Naruto will get special weapons but. Naruto uses a scythe so if he gets a 'special' weapon you can probably guess what it will be.**


	8. Within the Sound

**Chapter Eight: Within the Sound**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter eight enjoy! There is a lot of jumping in this chapter sorry.**

* * *

Team Seven ran into the village hidden in the leaves at full speed heading straight for the Hokage's tower. As they ran Sakura jumped and vanished into the ground using her clan skills to speed her up. Itachi grabbed Sasaki and they vanished in a shunshin while Kakashi simply vanished.

The four appeared in the Hokage's office on their knees panting heavily. "Hokage-sama! Orochimaru has kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi spoke.

"Shit! Taka!" Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew that voice. The four looked up to see Obito wearing the Hokage's hat and Hiruzen sitting on the couch against the wall.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Taka asked.

"Get Rin Uchiha, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi, Ko Hyuga, Kenji and Asuma Sarutobi, and Anko Mitarashi," Obito commanded.

"Sir," Taka replied before vanishing.

"Jonin Sarutobi are you willing to aid a mission?" Obito asked looking to the ex-Hokage.

"Of course," Hiruzen stood and moved to the center of the room.

Within minutes Jiraiya and Tsunade burst into the room followed shortly by Anko and Rin. Tsunade seemed to be the most rushed together. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was skewed, her clothes were barely on and she looked exhausted. Obito choose to ignore her having already made his decision.

"Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rin Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Kenji Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, Ko Hyuga and Jiraiya Namikaze you have all been called to perform a duty for Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped by the Sannin Orochimaru," Tsunade and Jiraiya's faces both hardened hearing his name.

"Orders Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade I need you to look over Konoha," Obito said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh I'm going too. There is no chance in hell I'm sending both of you. We need you here to heal us when we get back," Obito said.

"Now then Tsunade you are now the acting Rokudaime Hokage until my return. Kakashi we need your dogs to track his scent… same with your tracker toad Jiraiya,"

"Summoning Jutsu!" both spoke summoning several beasts into the room. Kakashi had summoned all of his tracking hounds, eight in total, while Jiraiya had summoned upwards of twenty toads.

"We need his scent," Obito said.

"I have this," Sasaki said showing his scythe. All of the ninken and tracking toads sniffed if for a few moments.

"North," all of the summons said in unison.

"Lead the way," Obito said as all of them took off to find Naruto.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tsunade replied while she fixed her clothes and hair. "We have to have faith that they will find and bring Naruto home. Sasaki sat down on the couch simply looking at Naruto's scythe. Sakura on the other hand left saying she was going to do what Naruto would do. She was going to train. Something had come to her at the bridge and she really wanted to try it out.

* * *

~In Otogakure~

Naruto's eyes opened to see he was alone in a room. He could still feel his chakra running through him. This was his chance. He didn't see any camera's or guards so he bit his thumb and summoned a frog.

"Naruto? what's up?" Gamakichi asked.

"I need you to tell Jiraiya-Ojii-san something for me," Naruto said as he knelt down and whispered into the frog's ear.

"Seriously?" Naruto nodded. "Fine I'll take the message," Gamakichi vanished just as the door to the room opened. Naruto shot at his with his fist cocked.

"Now now that's not necessary," Orochimaru laughed as he caught Naruto's fist. Naruto flipped back and lowered his arm. Chakra cloak or no he still didn't have enough experience to try and fight a Sannin.

* * *

~Jiraiya and the others~

Jiriaya stopped dead after he got Gamakichi's message. He lifted his hand and sent a red flare into the sky calling all Konoha Shinobi to him. Obito and Rin arrived first followed by Kakashi and Kurenai. Jiriaya's solemn look made them all panic. Once they were all gathered Jiraiya explained the message he got.

"Let's go home… we need to work this out," Obito said.

"We can't honestly be thinking of doing this?" Rin said.

"It's his only chance," Jiraiya replied.

* * *

~Otogakure~

Naruto hit a wall and coughed up blood as he landed on the ground. Orochimaru stood over him with a hungry gaze. "Are you going to give in Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"No I already sent for help… you're not going to win this one," Naruto grinned.

"kukukuku you really think they will be able to find you here?" Orochimaru asked.

"They will… the leaf will-" Naruto started to speak when a puff of smoke went off an a toad appeared holding a scroll in its mouth.

"What? Where's Jiraiya-Oji-san? Where's Tsunade-Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked the toad.

"Sorry kid here," the frog extended its tongue out to Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and the toad vanished.

"Oh my… what's this?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto read over the scroll then dropped his arms.

"You wanted to destroy the leaf right?" Naruto asked with pure hate in his eyes.

"Yes completely," Orochimaru grinned. Naruto looked to the scroll once more then back to the Snake Sannin.

"I'm in," Naruto said shocking Orochimaru. Just what was in that scroll? he held out his hand and Naruto handed over the scroll.

* * *

~Konohagakure~

"What do you mean you called off the search?" Tsunade asked.

"Let me explain," Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked to her husband with a worried look. "Naruto sent me a message with Gamakichi,"

"No," Tsunade looked at him knowing what he was going to say.

"Correct," Jiraiya said then he looked to Obito. "Naruto believes he can help Konoha the best by not coming back yet," Obito nodded then looked at the scroll Jiraiya had written up.

"Are you sure he won't take this the wrong way?" Obito asked.

"As long as the toad gives it to him the correct way he'll know it is all lies," Jiraiya said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… leaving a Genin to bring down a Sannin… fine send the message," Obito said shaking his head.

With a nod Jiraiya summoned a toad and handed the message to him. "Give this to Naruto… make sure you hand it to him with your tongue," Jiraiya said. The toad nodded and took the scroll into his mouth and vanished.

* * *

~Otogakure~

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_ The Hokage has decided that it is not worth wasting village resoruces searching for a single Genin, Jinchuriki or not, thus the search has been called off and you are now MIA until further notice. Your place on your team will be filled. Your time as a Konoha Shinobi is officially over. If you should return you will be placed under probation and watched closely for treachery._

_From the desk of the Hokage,_

Orochimaru wanted to burst out into laughter. All of the boy's hopes had failed him and turned on him. He had nothing now. His yellow eyes now locked on the boy as he was handed his bran new Otogakure gear. Naruto stepped into a small room to change.

'_I can do this… I will protect Konoha,'_ Naruto thought as he stripped down and tossed his clothes into the garbage. He put on his new snake skin patterned pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a built in mask that hid away his red lines, a snakeskin patterned scarf, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals.

Naruto stepped out in his new gear his blue eyes locked on Orochimaru. "Do you prefer a weapon of some kind?" the snake Sannin asked.

"I uses Kamas and Scythes," Naruto said.

"Well once you've proven your loyalty to him you'll have them," Orochimaru grinned.

"As you command Orochimaru-sama," Naruto bowed.

"Well then let's introduce you to a few 'friends'," Orochimaru lead him through the halls into a large room with a few people in it. Naruto's eyes quickly spotted his first self-made project.

"My loyal followers meet your new brother. Uzumaki Naruto," Orochimaru had Naruto step forward. He looked to see several people. Three were dressed just like him. Matching pants and scarfs with their own flare for a shirt. whether it was the girl with the forest green sleeveless shirt, the boy with a beige shirt with the kanji for death on it, or the bandaged man with a coat that had way to long of sleeves.

"What is his job Orochimaru-sama?" a white haired boy asked. Naruto noticed something off with him. He seemed weakened… like some sickness was slowly sapping him of his strength.

"He will be taking your place as the leader of the Sound Five," Orochimaru. Surprisingly the boy simply nodded.

"Sound Five?" Naruto asked.

"That's us shithead," a red haired girl spat. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru whom simply nodded. Before any of them could see it the red haired boy was gone.

"I don't like people who curse," Naruto said. Everyone spun to see Naruto standing behind the red haired girl with a kunai at her throat.

"When the fuck-" she started to speak before the kunai lightly bit into her throat.

"Knock it off… if I am going to be your leader you all will listen and obey me," Naruto growled as he looked to the others. "That means you're going to stop cursing and you're going to put that food down," Naruto looked to an orange haired boy.

"While I agree with your disdain for Tayuya's mouth… I'm still hungry," the boy said. Just like with Tayuya Naruto simply vanished and reappeared behind the boy with a kunai at his spine and the boy's bag of chips in his hand.

"I won't let some fat piece of shit be in my team… the white haired boy can replace you," Naruto threatened.

"That's enough Naruto," Orochimaru spoke. Naruto vanished again reappearing beside Orochimaru.

"As you command," Naruto said.

"Mingle get to know your fellow Shinobi… just don't kill them," Orochimaru said before he sunk into the ground.

"So if you're going to be in the Sound Five I guess you have a curse mark?" a black haired girl asked.

"No… I have a Bijuu," Naruto replied causing all of them to look at him in shock. Naruto then smiled with his eyes. "Now that orochimaru-sama's gone," Naruto walked up to the group.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen, training, and I am going to roast the leaf," Naruto offered his hand to Kin. Surprising the girl took his hand and shook it.

"Kin Tsuchi… these are my teammates, Dosu Kinuta and Zauki Abumi," the two boy nodded their heads.

"And what are your names?" Naruto asked looking to his teammates.

"Sakon and this is my brother Ukon," a silver haired boy said as the second head gave a bow. Naruto nodded then looked to the others.

"I'm Tayuya," the red haired girl spat. Naruto could tell she wanted to curse at him but was also slightly afraid of him.

"I am Kidomaru," a boy with six arms said with a grin. Naruto nodded.

"Jirobo," was all the orange haired boy said.

"I am Kimimaro," the sick boy said. Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment then looked at the group.

"Well I's a pleasure to meet you all… now how about a training session?" Naruto asked.

* * *

~Konohagakure~

Haku stood before Obito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Itachi. She was very nervous she had only been in the village for a day and she was called to the Hokage's office. Obito looked at her then gave a nod as if he was inspecting her.

"You wish to make Konoha your home?" Obito asked.

"Zabuza-san said to find something that would make me happy… I came here thinking that this might be a start," Haku replied.

"And?" Obito asked.

"I like it here… it's very peaceful," Haku replied meekly. Obito gave a nod then his eyes hardened.

"Do you want to be a Shinobi?" he asked.

"That's a little one sided. While I do I don't at the same time. being a Shinobi is all I've ever known but I would also like a shot at a normal life," Haku replied.

"Very well… take some time and think about it… if you decide to be a Shinobi come back here and we will swear you in and place you in your probationary team," Obito said. Haku nodded and left letting Obito next meeting start.

"Sakura Sasaki," Obito said seeing the two girls walk in.

"Do you have news about Naruto-kun?" Sasaki asked quickly.

"None… the search was called off. Suna has been acting strange… so we are going to wait a short while before we search again," Obito explained.

"How can that be your decision?" Sasaki shouted.

"He's a Shinobi of Konoha!" Sakura shouted.

"And as such he knows the sacrifices he has to make," Obito said stopping them both. Sasaki's lip quivered lightly. She wanted to run home and cry.

"Now then you two are off until further notice while I look for a new teammate for you," Obito said.

"We don't need a new teammate… we need Naruto," Sakura said.

"This discussion is done," Obito said sternly. The two girls nodded then left the office.

* * *

~Back to Oto~

It had been well over a month for Naruto in Otogakure and he had surprisingly completed his self-appointed task. The other member of the Sound Five and Team Dosu all followed his commands to the letter only listening to Orochimaru over him. Even Kabuto couldn't over rule their red haired leader. This annoyed the silver haired man to no end. Orochimaru on the other hand found it comical.

"Beat ya again," Naruto laughed as Kidomaru stared at the shogi board.

"It's not possible… you make moves that make no sense!" Kidomaru roared as he dropped back with a groan.

"Tayuya-chan… You want to spar again?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously ever since you found out were are both Uzumaki you won't leave me alone," Tayuya said. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She was his masterpiece. In just one month he broke her of her excessive cursing. She still had a foul mouth but I was a lot more contained.

"We aren't just Kinsman… we are cousins!" Naruto replied with a happy smile though his mask hid that. (I will explain the cousin thing later)

"Yo boss, Orochimaru-Sama wants to see you," Sakon said. Naruto flipped up to his feet and left the room smacking Kin's ass as he walked passed.

"DAMNIT ZAKU!" Kin punched Zaku into the wall.

"What the fuck I didn't do it!" Zaku shouted back. The two glared at each other until Naruto burst out in laughed letting them both know it was him.

"Damn you Naruto," Kin growled. Naruto just laughed again as he walked out of the room to have his meeting with Orochimaru.

Naruto now knelt before the Snake Sannin. One fist on the ground the other on his knee and his head bowed. "You summoned my Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Yes over this month you have proven your leadership power over the Sound Five and Team Dosu… so as a reward I have these for you," Orochimaru pointed to a table. Naruto smiled as he saw a scythe and a pair of kamas. Naruto smiled as he picked up the weapons. They were very high quality. All three weapons were Ironwood and Hyuga steel.

"How did you get Hyuga Steel?" Naruto asked. He knew that the Hyuga clan was known as the world best blacksmiths. The Byakugan allowed them to see the imperfections in the metal and fix them. Thus Hyuga steel was roughly five times stronger than regular steel.

"I can obtain anything," Orochimaru laughed. Naruto nodded and placed the scythe on his back and the kamas on his hips.

* * *

~Konoha~

Sasaki panted as she collapsed to her knees. She still hadn't been able to beat Itachi. But she was getting closer. Itachi stood over her smiling down at her before he offered her his hand. Sasaki smiled and the two stood.

They looked to see Sakura sitting in front of a bolder her eyes screwed shut as she concentrated. Whatever she had been trying to do was still escaping her. That was until her eyes opened and she touched the stone. Sasaki and Itachi both look in shock at what happened to the stone.

"Well you don't see that every day," Itachi said as Sakura cheered.

"I finally got it! I'm the first Haruno since our patriarch to master it!" Sakura shouted happily. Sasaki gave a sigh and smiled. It seemed like everyone was getting freakishly powerful.

"That's enough for today… Sasaki, Sakura, it's time to meet your new teammate," Kakashi said.

"We don't need a new teammate. We need Naruto-kun," Sasaki spat. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"I get that… but we don't have him and you need to go on mission," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Sasaki said with a pout. Both Itachi and Kakashi could tell the girl was missing her teammate more than them and Sakura combined.

"Come out here Haku," the two girls looked over in shock to see the ice wielding girl walk out to the training field. She gave a light bow and a smile.

"I sorry about what happened to Naruto," Haku said with a solemn face.

"You almost killed him," Sasaki said.

"I know… I hate killing… but it was what was required of me," Haku replied.

"I guess you're better than some nobody," Sakura said. Sasaki looked at Sakura with a questioning look. "We know she's strong," Sakura added. Sasaki sighed then nodded.

"I'll give you a shot but I be keeping my eyes on you," Sasaki said. Haku nodded understanding that Sasaki wouldn't be very accepting after all she did try to kill them.

"I understand," Haku replied.

"Ok my little Genin let's have a little test," Kakashi gave an eye smile as he pulled out two bells. "Your job is to obtain these two bells," the three nodded and just like the first test Sakura grabbed Haku and Sasaki and sunk into the ground. Itachi smiled and left the Genin to their devices.

* * *

~Oto~

Naruto stood with a wide grin on his face as he stood over the other members of the Sound Five after he has thoroughly stomped them. Naruto offered his hand to Tayuya to help her stand up. Once all five were up and looking to him he finally got around to speaking.

"You guys are getting better… you lasted fifteen minutes," Naruto said.

"Why the fuck did we do this?" Tayuya asked.

"Oi language," Naruto said. "And it's training. Just like the Taijutsu I make you and Kidomaru do, the running I make Jirobo do and the accuracy lessons for Sakon and Ukon," Naruto added.

"He's got a point Tayuya… remember the first time the four of us came after him?" Kidomaru asked.

"I try not to," Tayuya said with a light chuckle. That was an embarrassment. It wasn't even a fight… a fight would have suggested that they had a chance. Naruto beat them with just Taijutsu.

"See you're getting better… oh Kabuto is coming," Naruto said looking over his shoulder just as the aforementioned silver haired man appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you five," Kabuto commanded. The four simply looked to Naruto annoying Kabuto.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he left with the four following him. Kabuto growled as they passed. He did not like that they only listened to Naruto for some reason now. It was going to get them killed. It was fine at first but now they seemed to even ignore Orochimaru when Naruto was around. And it wasn't just them. Even team Dosu was acting strange.

"You summoned us Ocochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked as he, the rest of the Sound Five and Team Dosu all knelt before the Snake Sannin.

"Yes in two weeks we attack," Orochimaru said with an evil smile. "You three head to the front lines," Orochimaru pointed to team Dosu

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," Dosu, Zaku and Kin all left via shunshins.

"You've been teaching them?" Orochimaru looked to Naruto.

"You commanded me to make them as strong as I could," Naruto replied.

"That I did… now you four wait here, Naruto come with me. We are off to Suna," Orochimaru turned and Naruto followed.

"Kabuto you're in charge until I return," Naruto moved forward whispering into Orochimaru's ear. Orochimaru stopped and looked to Sakon then to Kabuto. And sure enough they showed no respect to Kabuto anymore.

"You four are under Sakon's orders until I return," Orochimaru added then vanished with Naruto to get Kimimaro.

* * *

~Suna~

The Fourth Kazekage, Shiro Sabaku, stood before Orochimaru. It was easy to tell that he did not want to be there. But he had little choice the wind daimyo had basically turned his back on Suna. "Orochimaru," Shiro spoke blankly.

"Shiro," Orochimaru replied. "Are our plans set?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Suna will attack Konoha with you," Shiro said. Orochimaru smiled and offered his hand to the man. The two shook and the Kazekage vanished.

"You didn't kill like you had planned," Kimimaro said.

"I've decided to go with Naruto's plan. Shiro attacking with us will make it easier to over throw Konoha. After all how will Hiruzen stand against the combined might of the Kazekage and myself?" Naruto smiled and the three left. Everything was going according to Naruto's plan.

* * *

~The Day before the attack~

Naruto awoke in the dead of the night and summoned a toad. Now it didn't matter if Orochimaru found him out or not. Everything was set and everything was ready. Naruto smiled as he saw the small orange toad appear.

"Yo Naruto," Gamakichi said.

"Get this to Jiriaya-Ojii-San… tell him it's time," Naruto said.

"So Kabuto was right," Naruto spun to see Orochimaru standing in the doorway.

"Shit," Naruto said as he looked at Orochimaru.

"I'm out," Gamakichi vanished just before a Kunai hit where he had been sitting.

"So he got away… no matter," Orochimaru shot forward smashing his fist into Naruto's stomach rendering him unconscious.

"I guess I will go with my original plan," Orochimaru said as he threw Naruto to Kabuto. "Chain him up. We start the experiments in the morning," Kabuto nodded and vanished.

"Now to see who is still loyal to me," the snake Sannin said as he left Naruto's room.

* * *

~Konoha~

Obito sat behind his desk bobbing his head as he worked on some papers. "That's what make you larger than life!" Obito sang.

"Really now?" Obito's face turned red as he looked to the door seeing Hiruzen and Rin.

"This never happened," Obito said.

"What are we going to do with you Obi-kun?" Rin asked.

"How about something naughty," Obito laughed as Rin went red.

"Maybe latter… you summoned us for a meeting," Hiruzen said as he shook his head.

"Oh right… about that," Obito shuffled through his desk looking for a paper.

"Hokage-sama!" Jiraiya burst through the window startling everyone.

"It wasn't me!" Obito said quickly.

"Naruto's been found out," Jiraiya said.

"Fuck me. Get Tsunade back here again," Obito said as the door opened and Tsunade, Itachi, Kurenai, and Kakashi came in.

"Kurenai?" Obito asked slightly confused seeing the Genjutsu specialist.

"I'll explain later," Kakashi said.

"Tsunade, just like last time. You stay here. We go," Obito said as he jumped the counter and grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Everyone be ready for a fight," Jiraiya said as they all vanished.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry if it jumped a lot for you. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Return of the Fallen

**Chapter Nine: Return of the Fallen**

**~A/N~ Enjoy enough said.**

* * *

A loud scream echoed out through the halls of Orochimaru's hideout within Otogakure. The screams were filled with pain and anguish as the torture continued. Naruto slowly lifted his head to glare at Orochimaru whom held a long thin knife.

"Are you going to give in yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"Never… I will never sell out Konoha," Naruto said. Orochimaru growled lightly then ran the blade over his chest once more. The blade sliced over his chest cutting right down to the bone. The flesh was flayed and Naruto screamed in pain again.

"This would be so much easier if you just did what I want," Orochimaru grinned.

"I will never obey you!" Naruto shouted.

"Then you will die slowly and in intense agony," Orochimaru smiled until a thunderous sound rocked the entire building.

"Orochimaru-Sama! Konoha Shinobi are assaulting us!" Kimimaro said as he stumbled into the door.

"Well perfect… send all of our men to kill them," Orochimaru grinned.

"As you command," Kimimaro said as he ran off.

* * *

~With Kakashi, Rin and Obito~

Three stood before a large group of Oto-nin all ready to attack them. "I'll handle them," Rin grinned as her skin became green and her eyes became red.

"She's the Jinchuriki!" a man shouted before a large tail smashed into the group.

"This is no slow and steady turtle!" Rin laughed as she charged forward.

"Kakashi you go right I'll go left," Obito said. Kakashi nodded and took off with a Chidori charged. Obito simply activated his sharingan's power and let the attackers phase through him. They were nothing more than fodder from Rin.

Obito quickly found his path blocked by a man with silver hair and glasses. Coming to a skidding halt Obito looked at the man. The man was obviously examining him.

"Not going to attack me?" Obito asked.

"When fighting an opponent one must take his skills in before attacking. Everything I throw at you would simply phase through," Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses.

"You're right… So what are you going to do? Attack me? Run away? Die?" Obito asked.

"I'm not so foolish to attack someone near Kage level without a plan," Kabuto replied.

"That's good to know… but I'm not near Kage level… I am Kage level," Obito said with a smirk.

"You believe yourself that strong?" Obito asked.

"I wouldn't be the Godaime Hokage if I wasn't," Obito said still smirking. Kabuto's eyes widened when he heard this. Konoha had a new Kage? Orochimaru needed to know this.

"Don't run," Obito said before Kabuto could move. "You'll be dead before you know it," Kabuto looked at Obito he knew he was out classed. He couldn't hit the man and he couldn't run.

"I still won't go down without a fight," Kabuto growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Obito shot forward.

* * *

~With Hiruzen and Jiraiya~

The former Hokage of Konoha stood before one of his students with another at his right. None of them had moved yet. They couldn't thanks to the figures that stood in front of Orochimaru. Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya had been stopped dead seeing the two.

The first was a man with sun kissed blonde hair. He was clad in the standard Konoha Jonin attire with a long white coat added to it. His darkened eyes found woman standing to his right. She had very long red hair and was dressed in a green dress and a white apron.

The fourth Hokage had been resurrected along with his wife. Hiruzen looked to Jiraiya. Neither of them were happy.

"Where is Naruto," Hiruzen asked as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Why right behind me in that room," Orochimaru pointed over his shoulder. The resurrected forms of Naruto's parents looked over their shoulders as they looked at Orochimaru.

"Now now," Orochimaru grinned as he stuck a kunai into the back of their heads. "How about you two attack the Hokage and my former teammate,"

The Edo Tensei-ed Minato and Kushina both shot forwards aiming to kill. Jiraiya moved smashing his fists into both of them. Hiruzen jumped passed going straight for Orochimaru.

* * *

~With Kakashi~

Kakashi was worried. He noticed something was off. He was spying on a group of kids around Naruto's age but they weren't mobilized. Five of them wore matching uniforms with purple rope belts while the last three wore matching pants and scarfs.

Wanting to hear what they were saying Kakashi silently moved closer. "So what do we do?" a girl with freakishly long black hair asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"We need to see where our allegiances lie," a white haired boy said as he glared at them all.

"Fuck the snake… I'm going to find and free boss," a two headed boy said.

"I'm with him," a red haired girl replied.

"Same," a six armed boy added.

"Orochimaru saved us all," the white haired boy said.

"What has he done besides that?" a heavily bandaged man asked.

"He experimented the fuck out of us. He put pipes in Zaku's arms, fucked up Dosu's face, messed with Kidomaru DNA, Made Jirobo addicted to eating Chakra, made it so Ukon can't live on his own anymore, and he has literally sold me and kin out for sexual advances to get deals through or to get items… we are thirteen!" the red haired girl growled.

"So you've all decided to defect and join Naruto?" the white haired boy asked. Kakashi's eyes widened hearing that. They were all loyal to Naruto?

"Yes," they all responded together.

"Good… now let's play the part of loyal Shinobi and go to Orochimaru-sama's aid," the eight vanished a moment later. Kakashi stepped out from his hiding place.

"You're here to eh?" Kakashi turned to see Kurenai step out of the shadows on the other side of the room. The two stood in silence together for a moment.

"So… about that night," Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head in a very Naruto like manner.

"I don't think now would be the right time to talk about _that_," Kurenai said with a deadpan stare.

"I am aware… I just wanted to say one thing," Kakashi said.

"Fine what is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Both sorry and thank you," Kakashi said before he turned and started down a hallway leaving a lightly blushing Kurenai to follow him.

'_I can understand the sorry… but thank you?'_ Kurenai thought for a moment. _'Oh that pervert,'_ she then thought knowing why he said thank you.

* * *

~Back in Konoha~

Sakura, Sasaki and Haku stood together in the training ground behind the home. Sasaki held a pair of kunai in each hand while Sakura held the large decapitating cleaver she won/stole from Zabuza and finally Haku held six senbons. Three in each hand.

"Are you sure you can use that?" Sasaki asked looking at Sakura.

"It's freaking heavy… but once I get used to it I'll be fine," Sakura replied giving the sword that was literally bigger than her in all perspectives a few test swings.

"I'm still amazing you can even lift it… it has to weigh more than you do," Haku said.

"It does… but not by too much," Sakura said putting the sword down before she started to rub her shoulders. "I might have to up my strength a little before I really start to use it,"

"And what about _that_ thing you did a few days ago?" Sasaki asked.

"Got it in the bag! I'm the first Haruno since Kizaya Haruno to unlock this little gem," Sakura smiled heavily.

"So it's a clan Kekkei Genkai?" Haku asked.

"It isn't labeled as such yet since only two clans men have ever gotten it… if my children or my little brother manage to unlock it then it will be named a Kekkei Genkai," Sakura explained.

"I think it's still one just specific to you rather than your clan," Sasaki said. With a shrug Sakura simply grabbed the handle of the massive sword and hoisted it up again.

"So what are we going to train today?" Sakura asked.

"I need to work on my hand sign speed and a couple of jutsus," Sasaki said.

"I could use to practice my medical Nin-Jutsu some more," Haku added.

"And I'm going to work on my Stone Dragon jutsu… I think I might be able to make two at once now," Sakura said as the three separated.

* * *

~Within Orochimaru's Hideout~

Orochimaru knelt on the ground bleeding badly. He wasn't expecting the red eyed bitch. The former Team Minato, his teammate and his sensei yes… but he had left his guard down and she was able to slash his back. When he struck her, rendering her unconscious, he quickly met a Chidori that tore open his chest.

The Edo Tensei-ed Fourth Hokage and Kushina were both tied up in Ninja wire and dampening seals. He didn't have the chakra left to escape. His eyes slowly found his right hand man, Kabuto, equally defeated.

"Sound Five! I need you now," Orochimaru shouted. As summoned the five appeared before the group ready to defend their master. Orochimaru grinned as he slowly and weakly stood.

"Fight to your dying breath," he commanded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the five spoke. Orochimaru stumbled back opening the door behind him showing a heavily bloodied Naruto hang against the wall. Hiruzen and Jiraiya's face lit with rage at that moment.

"Now?" Tayuya asked.

"Now," Kimimaro said as the five turned and charged at Orochimaru. Kidomaru notched an arrow and quickly shot it catching his former master's shoulder, Jirobo grabbed Orochimaru's arm sucking away what little chakra he had left, Sakon and Ukon both pummeled his chest and Kimimaro stuck a pair of bone spikes into his feet.

"You traitorous bastards!" Orochimaru roared as he knocked the three boys away and turned his gaze on Tayuya.

"Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin," Hiruzen rolled through a few hand signs as he summoned the Shinigami.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fuinjutsu: Dead Man's Final Tale," Hiruzen did another roll of hand signs and to everyone amazement the Shinigami became tangible before them all. The tall pale figure dropped to his feet and turned his dark eyes upon the former Hokage.

"Payment?" he asked with a disturbingly deep voice.

"The souls of Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi," Hiruzen said. Before anyone could see it the Shinigami moved tearing out Orochimaru and Kabuto's souls. Both bodies hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Request?" the Shinigami now asked.

"The resurrection of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze," Hiruzen said. The Shinigami nodded and turned his attention to the two tied up Edo Tensei-ed Shinobi.

"You're lives are your own again, by the word of Kami and Yemma lord of the dead. You shall breath again, move again, live again," The Shinigami spoke. In reaction Kushina and Minto both screamed in pain as their blood started to pump again, their lungs brought in breath, their hearts started to beat and their souls returned to their bodies.

"Sarutobi-Sensei," Jiraiya couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Payment," The shinigami spoke.

"All the souls of those that died today," Hiruzen spoke.

"That price is too much unless you desire another request? Perhaps the life of the boy?" the Shinigami pointed to Naruto.

"He died?" Hiruzen asked in shock.

"Dying… no chance," the Shinigami spoke.

"Merciful Shinigami," Minato spoke up suddenly freed from his bonds.

"You are one that summoned me before… you may make a request," The Shinigami said.

"Of the souls you can collect here… I ask you to use them as payment to heal my son, remove the yin half of the Nine-tailed fox from me and place it in him," Minato spoke.

"It will be done… The boy will become the full Jinchuriki. As a gift I will allow you to live," the Shinigami spoke as his dark eyes glowed white. After a moment both Minato and Naruto started to glow and just as quick as it started it was over.

"You may make one final request before the balance is made even," The Shinigami spoke.

"Can you cure Kimimaro-kun's sickness?" Tayuya blurted.

"Silence," the Shinigami growled at the girl. "You are not a summoner you cannot make a request,"

"Hiruzen?" Minato asked.

"I cannot think of a thing," Hiruzen replied.

"Then heal the boy… it appears they wish to follow Naruto," Minato said as he looked to see all but Tayuya were in checking on the now healed boy. With a nod and no words the Shinigami healed Kimimaro and vanished a moment later.

"Have you been planning on doing this?" Minato asked looking to Hiruzen.

"Since you died," Hiruzen replied quickly. "But I lacked the skill then the acceptable sacrifices," Hiruzen added.

"I'm alive," Kushina said slowly while looking over herself. "Naruto," Kushina took off towards the still prone from of her son. She was quickly followed by everyone else save for Kakashi as he held Kurenai to her feet.

The red eyed woman looked at Kakashi with a light blush on her cheek. Her mind kept going back to that night. The Night the two and both seen something they promised they'd never tell a sole.

* * *

~Yup Slightly Naughty Flashback~

Kakashi was tired and in need of a nice hot soak. He usually didn't go to the Hot springs since he feared he'd end up like Jiraiya and try to peep to look at the women's bath. But tonight was a different story. He had been running himself ragged trying to find Naruto.

Now he was told not to look for his student because he was trying to do something. Kakashi shook his head as he entered a private hot spring room. He had even decided to remove his mask for once. And that was not something he ever did.

He pulled off his vest tossing into a basket. It was shortly followed by his shirt, mask, gloves, belt, sandals, pants, the bandages he wore on his ankles, and finally his comical dog bone boxer shorts. He wrapped a small towel around his waist just before to his udder horror the door to the spring opened. He looked around franticly he never saw another basket with clothes… Just a basket filled with bandages.

'_Wait bandages? Shit Kurenai's clothes!'_ Kakashi's mind screamed as he scrambled for his clothes. Too late. He turned his head when he heard a gasp. Sure enough there was Kurenai… stark nude. Kakashi's eyes widened before he turned his head away and grabbed his clothes.

"My apologies… I didn't know you were in here," Kakashi said waiting for a scream.

"I… it is ok… I'm done," Kurenai said as she quickly wrapped herself up. Kakashi nodded and moved towards the hot spring keeping his eyes off the immaculate form of Kurenai.

"I may get hit for this but… You are stunning," Kakashi said before he ducked into the spring. Kurenai's face went beat red as she heard this. She never thought herself that beautiful. Sure she figured from the staring she got that she was attractive… but she never though herself stunning. She was really hoping he meant that in an innocent way not simply because he saw every inch of her.

Kurenai shook her head and dressed. She didn't want to think any further into this. Once fully dressed the memory hit her… not only had he seen her stark naked but she had seen _it_. Kakashi Hatake's face… her face instantly went red as she recalled his face. The scar down his eye, the strong chin, perfect nose and sexy lips… yup he was hot. With a capitol H and two 'T's'; once she was done daydreaming she finished dressing and quickly left before she had to see Kakashi again.

Kakashi on the other hand simply floated in the waters trying not to think of Kurenai's impeccable form. Every curve in the right spot, firm and perky right where it was needed… and of course those legs. Call him weird but he loved a good pair of legs, smooth and soft, it drove him wild. Then there were her eyes which were just as sexy as her eyes. Those eyes that were so unique in the village. Red but nothing special after that… that is what made them special. That fact that they were just her eyes; eyes so keen no Genjutsu could capture her for long.

'_Stop it... she's wouldn't want me… I'm to broken,'_ Kakashi's mind slowly flowed to his time as an ANBU. All the assassination missions, Solo 'A' ranked Missions. It broke him and he had no recovery beyond the helpful hand of a friend. He need more than that to truly recover. With a sigh he stood and left the waters more worn out than when he got there.

~Flashback End~

* * *

Kurenai still blushed lightly with her arm slung over Kakashi's shoulders as he helped her walk. They slowly made their way towards Naruto's now woken form.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened seeing Kushina and Minato standing over him. "Oh great I'm dead… and I never even got to kiss her," Naruto said grumbly.

"Kiss who?" Kushina couldn't help but ask.

"That raven haired goddess of a teammate," Naruto said. His eyes widened when he say Itachi step into his line of sight… he was supposed to be dead… Itachi wasn't dead… shit.

"You're not dead son… Hiruzen brought us back," Minato said.

"You're alive…?" Naruto asked.

"We are," Kushina replied as tears started to well up in both her and Naruto's eyes. They quickly embraced crying in joy.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruto shouted happily.

"We're here now my beautiful boy," Kushina wept as she held onto her son. Minato simply patted his head as they stood together.

"I'd hate to break up this love fest… but we could go home and let the village know everything that happened. You know Orochimaru being dead, the fourth Hokage and his wife are alive, and Kakashi got a girlfriend," Jiraiya grinned as he looked over his shoulder to see both Kurenai and Kakashi's faces, what he could see of Kakashi's, go a deep crimson.

"You're right sensei. Let's go home," Minato said as they all stood.

"Guys you're here too?" Naruto asked looking to see the rest of 'his' Sound Shinobi. Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Sakon an Ukon, Jirobo, Tayuya, Dosu, Kin and Zaku. He didn't expect to see the last three as he remember Orochimaru sending them on ahead.

"Hokage-jiji… can my friends join our village?" Naruto asked looking at Hiruzen.

"Not my place to say… I'm not the Hokage anymore," Hiruzen said making the Namikaze family look at him in shock.

"Yeah that's my hat now," Obito said with a prideful smile.

"Oh well Hokage-sama… err… same question," Naruto said with all the respect he could muster.

"I'll put them through a probationary period but I can't see why not with how loyal they are to you," Obito said with a smile.

"Now let's go home," Jiraiya said as he summoned a toad.

* * *

~Back in Konoha~

Sasaki and Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. They had been summoned for some reason. Sasaki noticed it first. "Naruto," She spoke in shock seeing the red haired boy sitting on the desk with hos foxy smile on his face.

"Hey I'm back," Naruto said just before he was jumped by both girls as they screamed in joy. Their teammate was alive and well and home. When they heard a voice being cleared the three separated to look at the Hokage.

"Now that we have you back… Did you manage to find information on it?" Obito asked.

"Very little. Orochimaru didn't talk about his curse seals very much… but I know we need to place the strongest seal we can on it. A part of his very soul is in it and thus he can be resurrected should it be ripped off," Naruto explained.

"I'll send her to Jiraiya and Minato," Obito said.

"Oh Right! You guys have to meet them!" Naruto smiled as he looked to Obito. With a light chuckle he nodded and Naruto grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them with him.

Sakura and Sasaki had no idea where Naruto was pulling them to but neither could help but smile seeing the happy face Naruto was displaying. He pulled the two towards a house they both knew it was where Jiraiya and Tsunade lived.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted. "And I brought my teammate!" he added.

"Well quit standing there and get in here," Jiraiya's voice answered. Naruto grinned again and pulled the two girls into the house. They rounded the corner into the living room and both of them froze and gasped.

The Fourth Hokage was standing in the room… the fourth was alive? And he looked like an older blonde version of Naruto. Both girls stared at the former Hokage unable to speak.

"So you are my son's teammates eh?" Minato asked.

"Son? Oh right yeah Naruto," Sakura said with a blush having forgotten that Naruto was his son. Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"I don't understand," Sasaki said bring up the elephant in the room.

"I'll explain," said a sweet voice. The two girls looked to see one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen before. And with how Naruto hugged her and called her Kaa-san it was easy enough for them to figure out she was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sandaime Hokage-Sama used a Kinjutsu to resurrect us after Orochimaru used the Edo Tensei to raise what I like to call the zombiefied versions of us," Kushina explained.

"So you're really alive?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we are really alive," Minato replied with a smile.

"So introduce yourselves," Kushina smiled softly.

"Oh right. I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said with a bow.

"Sasaki Uchiha," Sasaki said bowing as well.

"Oh is the raven hair-" Naruto clapped his hand over his mother's mouth and quickly whispered something into her ear.

"What now?" Sasaki asked knowing Kushina had started talking about her. Naruto started to panic when he saw Satan flash in his mother's eyes.

"Oh nothing… just that my son calls you his Raven Haired Goddess and wants to kiss you," Kushina said making both Naruto and Sasaki go deep crimson.

"K… Kaa-san!" Naruto shouted.

"Kiss," Sasaki said still blushing heavily. Sakura leaned in so only Sasaki would hear what she was about to say.

"I told you he likes you," Sakura whispered making Sasaki shoot forward, grab Naruto and vanish out the back door. The final words being

"We need to talk!"

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter and the return of the dead. Yeah I know most will probably say it was stupid or corny to have them come back then just have Kushina blurt out Naruto's liking for Sasaki. But this is how I want to do it. If you wish to review please do but leave the pointless hate and flames out.**

**I'll be working on one of the One Shots I have for the next release. Then I will release a chapter of Banishment then a One Shot then repeat.**


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

**~A/N~ I hope you like the chapter. Naruto and Sasaki finally sit down and 'talk'.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Minato asked after seeing the two go flying out of the house leaving a laughing Sakura behind.

"They've… been crushing… on each other… since they met," Sakura said in between fits of laughter. Minato shook he head then turned his gaze on his wife.

"Look what you've done," Minato said only to see his wife burst out in laughter along with Sakura.

"I still got it," Kushina laughed as she high fived Sakura.

"You think they'll kiss?" Sakura asked.

"We should go watch," Kushina said before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I think not… let them have their moment," Minato said before whispering in his wife's ear.

"You wouldn't dare," Kushina said looking up at Minato.

"Let's not find out shall we?" Minato said.

"Fine," Kushina replied before she remembered the other two people in the room.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama… we need to extend our deepest gratitude to you for taking care of Naruto for us. Thanks to you he didn't grow up being hated," Kushina said.

"It was an honor to raise our grandson," Tsunade smiled.

"Heck I owe the little guy a few… I mean if it weren't for him I wouldn't have talked your mother in marrying me," Jiraiya said as he kissed the top of Tsunade's head.

"You two are together!?" Kushina screamed. Minato simply smiled brightly at his parents he was truly happy that they came together.

"We'll have to talk later… you two are due at the Hokage's Tower," Jiraiya said.

* * *

~Team Seven's House: Training Grounds~

Sasaki stood still red faced as she now looked at Naruto whose face matched his hair. Sasaki couldn't get her blush to go away. Every time she did it would come back with a vengeance. It was all thanks to Kushina for telling her that Naruto called her a goddess.

"Was she lying?" Sasaki asked. Naruto flushed once more then shook his head.

"No… it's true… Sasaki… I like you… a lot," Naruto said still blushing heavily as he spoke.

"Really!" Sasaki all but screamed. She couldn't believe it. Naruto liked her. She liked him. Could she have what she wanted since she met him.

"Really… How do you feel?" Naruto asked. Sasaki felt her blush return and she lost her voice. She tried to speak but no words would come out. She could tell Naruto was waiting for a response but she could speak.

Naruto lowered his head thinking she was rejecting and just couldn't think of a good way to say it. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest hearing nothing from her. Naruto slowly nodded getting what she was trying to say.

"It's ok… I didn't expect you to feel the same," Naruto said before he started to turn away. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't deal with that pain. That was when he was tackled to the ground. He looked up in shock to see Sasaki straddling him and breathing heavily.

Sasaki was pissed the one time she really needed to say something and she could find her voice. Giving in she quickly decided to let her actions speak for her. She looked down at Naruto then slowly started to lean in. Naruto's eyes widened when she became centimeters away. He could feel her breathe on his cheek. Sasaki's eyes closed slowly as she moved the last bit of distance and their lips met. Naruto's body all but melted right there. Sasaki was kissing him.

Naruto's hands moved up wrapping around the girl's waist. Sasaki moaned into their kiss. She could die right now and she would call her life complete. Her body pressed against his as they kissed more and more.

"Ahem," the sound was lost on the two. Their kissing simply continued. Sasaki's mind exploded when she felt Naruto's tongue prodding at her lips. She eagerly let him in.

"Ahem," the voice said louder. But yet again it was lost on them. Their tongues started to battle as their kissing deepened more and more. Sasaki felt her hands move to the hem of Naruto's dark shirt. She pulled it up running her fingers over his smooth chest. (He's 12-13 years old. Sorry no abs.)

"Would you two stop!" a voice screamed right as Sasaki grabbed the hem of her shirt. The two shot their eyes to the bastard that stopped their kissing. But instead of yelling both froze. It wasn't one person. Nope Kami hated them right now.

* * *

~Five Minutes earlier~

"Did you guys hear? They found Naruto," a slightly chubby brown haired boy said as he crunched onto another chip. His two teammates reacted differently. Ino simply rolled her eyes not caring all that much. Shikamaru smiled lightly he and Naruto got along. They both enjoyed a game of Shogi. Even if Naruto lost every single game they played.

"He should be at his home… how about we go welcome him back," Shikamaru said.

"You sure that's not a drag?" Ino said in a mocking voice.

"He's a friend… checking up on a friend isn't a drag," Shikamaru said as he and Choji started to walk towards Team Seven's home.

* * *

A pale eyed girl, a stoic brown haired boy and a wild brown haired boy all sat clearly exhausted. For some reason their sensei had kicked their training in high gear.

"Man what's up with Kurenai Sensei? First she sets this crazy training then she vanishes with Kakashi-sensei… you don't think that they're," Kiba said before Hinata's face flushed red.

"Kiba-kun… even if they were that's their business not ours," Hinata said with a blush.

"Hinata is right Kiba… we should respect our Sensei's privacy," Shino said before standing.

"That being said I believe we could invade someone else's privacy," Shino said as his eyes scanned the area.

"Whose," Kiba asked.

"If I heard right… Naruto is back safe and sound," Shino replied.

"Aw yeah he still owes me a spar," Kiba said jumping up.

"It would be nice to see Sasaki and Sakura," Hinata said standing as well. With a grin from Kiba the three started off.

* * *

Itachi rolled his shoulders as he rubbed his cheek. He had tried to talk to Hana but failed and was given one hell of a slap to the face. It wasn't like he wanted them to break up… in fact she was the one that ended their relationship. He shook his head slightly. _'Never dating an Inuzuka again,'_ Itachi thought as he felt something was off. He wasn't the best at sensing chakra signatures… Hell he hardly could he wasn't a sensor. But he could feel this chakra and it was coming from Team Seven's house.

"Yo you guys are here too eh?" Kiba asked seeing the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Yeah we heard Naruto was back," Shikamaru said.

"Hold on… my skins crawling," Shino said.

"You're skin's always crawling man," Kiba said.

"Two things Kiba. One I will be getting you for that. And two not that kind of crawling… There's something off," Shino said.

"You know now that you mention it Akamaru is acting a little strange," Kiba looked to see a slightly shaking Akamaru.

"Let's investigate," Ino said as her curiosity was now peaked.

"Yes let's," Everyone spun to see Itachi standing behind them. Ino smiled now she had an elite Jonin ranked Shinobi on her side. With a sigh from Shikamaru the group moved into the grounds. They moved around the house as Shino said the feeling wasn't coming from inside.

What they were greeted with was Sasaki tackling Naruto. Most of them thought they were training for a moment. That was until Sasaki leaned down and they started to kiss.

Hinata's hands covered her mouth as she let out a gasp. Ino wasn't fairing much better a she watched them. Itachi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't even get mad at Naruto about this. Sasaki was the one that started it and she was also deepening it as she pressed herself again him.

"Ahem," Itachi cleared his throat having seen enough. But he was completely ignored and their kissing continued. Their kissing deepened as Naruto's tongue slid into Sasaki's mouth.

"Ahem!" Itachi tried again only to see Sasaki started to pull at Naruto shirt her hands on his smooth stomach. The last straw came as she grabbed her shirt.

"Would you two stop!" Ino screamed making the two jumped. Their eyes locked onto Ino and the two froze seeing the crowd they had.

"I was about to throw ice water on them," a voice said making Ino look to see a dark haired girl standing in their group.

"Oh hey Haku," Naruto said trying to play off the event. The two stood and their hands instantly found each other's and their fingers intertwined.

"Hey don't just try to play this off. What the hell was that?" Ino shouted.

"Jeez Ino do you need to be so loud?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah you've never seeing a couple kissing?" Sasaki asked. Her face reddened slightly when she noticed what she said but once she felt Naruto's grip on her strengthen she knew it was the right thing to say.

"Kissing sure… that wasn't kissing… your tongue was in her mouth and you were about to start stripping… that wasn't kissing that was a prelude to sex," Ino said. The two blushed heavily. Naruto looked to Itachi to see he was glaring at him.

"Ok maybe we went a little far… but Sasaki's my girlfriend now so I will be kissing her plenty more," Naruto said and as if to prove his point he leaned in and kissed Sasaki's cheek. Sasaki giggled lightly which made Itachi reel Sasaki had giggled in years.

"Naru-kun," Sasaki giggled out as Naruto nibbled at her neck.

"Seriously guys!" Ino shouted stopping them again.

"How can I resist… she tastes like strawberries… and I thought you hated sweets," Naruto said.

"I do," Sasaki replied.

"So," Itachi spoke making Naruto freeze and look up.

"Hey Itachi-sensei," Naruto said nervously but he did not relinquish his hold on Sasaki. Itachi was just about to tear him a new one when he felt one hell of a malevolent chakra behind him. He slowly turned to see Kushina behind him her hair flowing in its evil aura.

"You weren't going to harm my little Naruto were you Ita-kun?" Kushina asked.

"I wouldn't think of it," Itachi said nervously he wasn't about to challenge Kushina. He might be able to beat her since she was out of practice. But the moment she was hurt he'd have to deal with Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasaki… and he drew the line at Minato.

"So you were just going to congratulate them on admitting their feelings then?" Kushina asked.

"Of course I… Look a distraction!" Itachi shouted. And as bad as it was it in fact made everyone turn and look. After a moment everyone either dropped their heads or face palmed for having feel for such a dumb thing

"I can't believe we _all_ fell for that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So… Who are you?" Ino asked as she looked at Kushina whom still had her hand covering her face.

"Oh I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's mother," Kushina grinned. Ino turned to ask Naruto if she was telling the truth only to see both him and Sasaki had vanished.

* * *

Naruto sat with his back against a wall and he panted. "We couldn't get out of there fast enough," Naruto smiled as he let out a long sigh.

"Yeah… that could have been a little more embarrassing," Sasaki said.

"So what now? Do we just go on dates and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… normally relationships don't start off this heavy," Sasaki said as she sat down right next to Naruto. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasaki pulling her close to him.

"Well how about I take you out for dinner tonight. Just you and me," Naruto said.

"That sounds nice," Sasaki replied as she leaned into Naruto's arms. She felt so relaxed in his arms. Sasaki turned and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Now that's something I'll never get enough of," Naruto smiled. Sasaki bit her lip lightly before she stood.

"Come on," She offered her hand to Naruto.

"Where we going?" Naruto asked.

"We have to tell my parents," Sasaki said making Naruto's eyes bug out.

"I think your dad will kill me," Naruto said solemnly as Sasaki pulled him away.

* * *

The heads of the Shinobi clan stood in the office of the Hokage having been summoned for important news. Even with said important news Shikaku Nara had managed to fall asleep, Inoichi Yamanaka hadn't arrived yet, Tsume Inuzuka was arguing with Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were off in their own world as they stood together. Kizashi and Mebuki, with their young son, much like the Uchiha remained together and simply waited.

"Thanks enough you two," Obito said stopping Hiashi and Tsume.

"My apologizes Hokage-sama," Tsume growled lightly.

"Now since Inoichi finally decided to grace us I will announce the news," Obito said as the door opened and two figures stepped in.

"I give you the reincarnated Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze," Obito said as everyone looked at Kushina and Minato with dumbfounded looks.

"How?" Mikoto was the first to regain herself.

"That would be me," Hiruzen said from his seat on the couch. "I used a Kinjutsu that I created that allowed me to resurrect them after Orochimaru used the Edo Tensei,"

"So they're really alive?" Tsume asked.

"Yes we are," Kushina smiled.

"Oh we are so going out for drinks tonight," Tsume smiled.

"Where are Hitomi, Kaiba, and Ori?" Kushina asked.

"Hitomi died in childbirth… her and the baby," Hiashi said with a slight cold tone. Very few new that he was almost a father a third time.

"Kaiba died defending us from the Fox that night," Tsume answered.

"Ori was killed on a mission three years ago," Inoichi responded.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kushina said.

"It's ok Kushi-chan… you didn't know," Minato said as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Mikoto stepped forward and slapped Kushina hard against the cheek before she broke down and hugged her.

"That's for dying on me!" Mikoto said as she hugged her best friend.

"Honestly I thought I'd get that," Minato laughed before he felt the sting of her hand on his cheek.

"You get one too. Even before you died you rarely visited. We were teammates," Mikoto growled they hugged him too. Fugaku stepped up his eyes locked on Minato.

"Been a while eh?" Minato said as he smiled at Fugaku. The two had had quiet the rivalry going when they were in school. Both wanted to be the best of the best. In the end Fugaku won out and became Rookie of the Year.

"It has been," Fugaku said.

"Ok that's enough… you can continue this reunion out of my office… I have paperwork to do and I gotta figure out how to announce this to the village," Obito said as he rubbed his chin.

"Just tell them the truth. We were brought back with Kinjutsu," Kushina said.

"Might as well," Obito chuckled as everyone started to file out of his office.

* * *

A few days had passed and the village had taken to the revival of the fourth and his wife a lot better than Obito had believed they would. Many people asked if Obito was going to step down and wait to be Hokage thus allowing Minato to take the reins back up.

Minato quickly crushed that saying he would only become Hokage again if he truly needed to be. His vision was set on his wife and son. He wanted to spend time with his family… and possible grow it. Yes his vision was set on family.

Kushina a settled back into their old home quickly though she seemed to be off saying that it felt weird not to hear Kurama's voice bitching at her in her head.

Naruto had fully settled back into his home after being recused from Oto and starting a relationship with Sasaki. He still had chills when he thought about how her father looked at him when she announced they were dating. He looked as if he was ready to kill him. Thankfully Mikoto had subverted his anger by squealing for joy. She seemed more excited about them than they did.

Naruto rolled out of bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. He could smell bacon and it smelled good. He worked his way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Sakura working on breakfast. Naruto smiled it rocked having a roommate that suddenly loved to cook.

"Morning," Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto… how'd you sleep?" Sakura asked as she moved from the stove to the fridge and back again.

"Good… you?" Naruto replied.

"So so… I've slept better but I can't really complain," Sakura answered.

"You two are finally awake eh?" Sasaki said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey just because I don't wake up bright and early doesn't mean I… ok yeah I got nothing… to hungry," Naruto said getting both girls to laugh.

"Kaka-Sensei said he'd be stopping by to tell us something," Sakura said as she handed out her food.

"Well the Chunin exams are soon… maybe he nominated us," Sasaki said.

"That would be cool. Chunin at thirteen," Naruto said as he dug into his food.

"I think we can handle it. I mean hell we took on a high 'A' ranked mission," Sakura said.

"Yeah and Naruto got kidnapped," Sasaki said.

"Oi… it's not like I planned that," Naruto said pointing his chop sticks at Sasaki.

"Just saying," Sasaki replied.

"Good you're all here," Kakashi's voice suddenly spooked them all.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei… don't do that," Naruto said as he patted his chest.

"Well know I would assume you know why I'm here?" Kakashi asked.

"Chunin Exams," all three spoke together.

"Correct… as for you Haku," Kakashi said getting the attention of the girl who was in the other room reading.

"Yes?" She asked. Kakashi stepped into the room and moved towards the girl.

"You are to report here… a team is still missing a member and you'll be filling the spot," Kakashi handed Haku a slip of paper before turning back to his Genin.

"You are correct," the three turned to see Itachi standing where Kakashi had been. "We've decided that you are more than ready for the Chunin Exams next month,"

"So what are we going to do for that month before had?" Naruto asked.

"Training what else? I plan to have all three of you at top shape for the exams. That mean your teamwork, hand sign speed, Taijutsu, kekkei genkais, and Ninjutsus are all going to be tested like crazy.

"For everything but your teamwork you will report to your parents. Kizashi said he had a jutsu he was going to make sure you had down alongside training that little ability of yours," Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura.

"Father has demanded that you be trained by us," Itachi said getting a light gulp from Sasaki.

"And you Naruto. Are to report to your father and grandfather for training… now," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and took off upstairs to dress.

"Come Sasaki… time to go home," Itachi said with a smirk that made Sasaki audibly gulp. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck for a moment before she melded into the ground heading for home.

* * *

~With Sasaki~

Sasaki stood before her father whom was in his ninja attire and a very stern face. "You've made me proud Sasaki… but for this next month I am going to push you harder than I even pushed Itachi when he was your age," Fugaku said getting a nod from the girl.

"I will no quit… I will do you proud father," Sasaki said with determination.

'_If you only knew how proud I am,'_ Fugaku thought as he took a Taijutsu stance.

"Time for you were taught the Uchiha Style 'Dragon's Dance' of Taijutsu," Fugaku said. Sasaki nodded and mimicked his stance.

* * *

~With Sakura~

Haruno, head of the Haruno Clan, stood before his daughter inspecting her. He could tell her hair had gotten longer and she was physically bigger. She had put on a good amount of muscle. But then again she would need it if she wanted to use the sword that was strapped to her back.

"It's time to test _that_," Kizashi said as he lifted a hand and the ground around him started to rumble.

"Bring it on," Sakura smiled as she waited for the first attack.

* * *

~With Naruto~

To say Naruto was nervous about this was an understatement. He was facing his father who was set on training up his Taijutsu and his self-made Kamajutsu. "For the next two days we are going to rebuild your Taijutsu from ground up then move onto your kamas and finally your scythe," Minato said as Kushina joined him by his side.

"I'll be training your weapons while your father trains your Taijutsu and Jiraiya works with your chakra cloak," Kushina said.

"This is going to be so bad ass… I can't wait," Naruto said as he watched his parents take stances. Naruto reacted quickly and summoned his kamas. He wasn't going to let them make the first move. With a smirk Naruto charged at his mother his kamas ready to kill.

He was rewarded with a big smile from his mother as she drew the last weapon he would have ever expected. She pulled out a pair of Sais and proceeded to expertly defend his attacks.

"Come on Naruto… it's time to really train," Kushina grinned wickedly before Naruto saw her leg coming at him out of the corner of his eyes. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry Snakes of Konoha got backed up a bit since V1 and V2 tied so I am working on mixing the two and figuring out how and where I want to take it.**

**Next out will be a Request. I hope to have it out soon.**


	11. And so it Begins

**Chapter Eleven: And so it begins**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter eleven I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Her back arched as his hand lightly held her hips. Their bodies moved in perfect tandem with one another. Her hands raked over his back as he moved. Their lips meshed together and their bodies pressed against each other. Neither wanted their pleasure to end. Her legs moved up his side as his moved faster. Loud moans echoed out as they reached their released together.

Panting and covered in sweat the two separated. Both smiling happily. "Oh… it feels like it's been years since we did that," Kushina smiled at Minato.

"Technically it's been close to fourteen years," Minato replied.

"No way… We had fun while I was pregnant," Kushina said sitting up slightly.

"We stopped at your forth month because of your back pains," Minato replied giving her a sly smile.

"Well then," Kushina said as she moved on top of Minato. "I'll just have to make up for all that missed fun won't I?" Minato smiled and their fun started again.

* * *

Naruto stood before the Nine-tailed fox. The great beast had asked to talk to him. Naruto noticed one thing right away. His mindscape was changing. It used to be a large field with flowers and grass. Now they were in a beautiful forest during autumn. The trees were so many colors he wished he could show Sasaki it.

**"I asked you here for a reason,"** Kurama spoke.

"And what would be that reason?" Naruto asked.

**"The reason I let you beat me,"** Kurama replied. Naruto was now interested.

"And it was?" Naruto asked.

**"Realization… This seal… unless changed when you die… I die… permanently,"** Kurama said.

"So you've noticed you're on borrowed time. As long as I'm alive you'll live… but if I die that's it no more Kyubi," Naruto said.

**"Correct… that's why I let you win… I was hoping when you got my power I could request a change in the seal so I would be free after your death. So I could return home to my siblings,"** Kurama explained.

"The other Eight tailed beasts?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes… We shouldn't be caged,"** Kurama answered.

"I'll talk to Jiraiya-Ojii-san and Tou-san," Naruto said. The great fox gave a light bow before he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Naruto turned and closed his eyes to exit his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times before he looked up to see Jiraiya sitting a few feet away with a massive smile on his face and a slip of paper in his hand. "What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing to worry about… just something for your Baa-chan," Jiraiya said as he put the paper away. He couldn't wait to talk to Tsunade now. Naruto nodded then stood. "So what did he want?" Jiraiya asked.

"He was hoping you and Tou-san could fix the seal so when I die he could be free rather than die," Naruto explained.

"I guess I can talk to Minato about it… if he'd come out of that bedroom," Jiraiya said while rolling his eyes.

"There just trying to make me a little brother or sister," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah because that's what we need. Another mini Minato or Kushina running around," Jiraiya said.

"So you said we were done after I talked to Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… I can't help with your cloak anymore… just save it for important moments," Jiraiya explained.

"Got it," Naruto said before he took off towards the Uchiha estate. He had a girlfriend to see. Jiraiya on the other hand Shunshined away as fast as he could.

* * *

~With Sakura~

A grin slid over Sakura's face as she watched her little brother crawl towards here. "He's growing up way to fast," Sakura said as he reached her and hugged her leg.

"Yes he is," Mebuki replied while Sakura picked up her little brother.

"Hi Tobi," Sakura said as she kissed his nose making him giggle happily.

"Sakura… make sure you rest tonight… the exams start tomorrow," Kizashi said.

"I promise Otou-san," Sakura replied as she played with her brother's little arms. Tobi smiled as he held his big sister's hands.

"Come on it's time for his nap," Mebuki said as she hoisted Tobirama up into her arms.

"I should head home… I don't think anyone's been there for a few days," Sakura said before she gave both of her parents a hug then left.

* * *

~With Sasaki~

Sasaki slowly pushed herself up her three tomoes displayed on her eyes. She was almost fast enough to keep up with her eyes now. She looked up at her father and brother they had been pushing her harder and harder with each passing day. She finally got back to her feet and took her stance once more.

"Your stance is finally up to par… you're done for now. You need to rest for the exam now," Fugaku said before he turned and left.

"Is it just me or has father been becoming more distant?" Sasaki asked.

"No he has… I'm not sure what it is," Itachi replied.

"Sasa-chan," Sasaki's face lit up hearing the voice.

"Naru-kun," She spun and ran over to her boyfriend right as he landed in the yard. Itachi gave him a nod. Thus far in their relationship Naruto had proven himself a gentleman… that didn't mean Itachi let them go without an eye on them. Nobody ever noticed a crow.

"How'd your training go?" Naruto asked.

"Good. Otou-san said I finally had my Taijutsu up to par," Sasaki said happily. "What about you?"

"Oh I got a few surprises for the exam now," Naruto grinned. "Now for the important question… where do you want to eat tonight?" Naruto asked.

"How about we just go somewhere easy and fast," Sasaki suggested.

"So Ichiraku or Akimichi Barbeque," Naruto said.

"Barbeque sound good," Sasaki replied.

"Then we go there," Naruto said offering his arm to Sasaki. She smiled and took it and the two left.

* * *

~Akimichi Barbeque~

Ino Yamanaka watched the scene before her with rapt attention. Naruto and Sasaki were on another date. And they always looked so happy together. "Ino… you'd better eat something or Choji will beat you to it," Shikamaru said.

"What oh right," Ino said grabbing a few pieces of food.

"You seriously watch those two whenever they are together. What's the deal? It's becoming a drag to see them," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I'm just jealous… I want someone like that," Ino said she paused when Choji suddenly just left saying something about needing to do something. He was starting to confuse her.

"You know for someone who talks about how much you want their relationship you are completely oblivious," Asuma said before he sparked a cigarette.

"What do you mean Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked.

"No don't," Shikamaru said quickly stopping his sensei. "If she can't figure it out she doesn't deserve it,"

"Deserve what?" Ino asked.

"Ugh… What a drag… I'm going home," Shikamaru said excusing himself.

"What did he mean Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked. Asuma took a long drag of his cigarette then looked at the blonde.

"He means you need to open your eyes so you can see what you're missing," Asuma said. Ino rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the two she had been watching. Just in time too.

"Sasaki…" Naruto blushed as his raven haired girlfriend leaned against him. His arm moved over her shoulders pulling her closer.

"It's so warm being this close to you," Sasaki smiled.

"I know… I'm a 'hunk' after all," Naruto laughed.

"Those were Ino's words… I have a different phrase for you," Sasaki said with a sly grin.

"Oh and what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Mine," Sasaki said before she kissed Naruto. "All mine," She added after the kiss.

"I can accept that," Naruto smiled brightly. After a few more kissed the two settled down and ate their meal.

* * *

~With Sakura~

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasaki are… probably on another date," Sakura said as she walked through the village.

"Hey Lady! Please help!" a kid called out to Sakura. She turned to see a brown haired boy with glasses waving her down. Sakura quickly ran over to him and saw why he was calling to him.

"HEY!" Sakura shouted right as a boy in a black baggy body suit reeled back to punch a boy.

"Hey what?" The boy asked stopping his fist.

"Try picking on someone your own size," Sakura growled her hand grabbing the handle on her back.

"As if… you're so scrawny you couldn't lift that swo-" the boy's words died on his lips as she easily hoisted the sword on to her shoulders. In response the boy dropped the kid and pulled the wrapped up bundle of his back.

"Kankuro don't," the blonde haired girl said.

"She's starting it," Kankuro growled.

"And we will finish it," a voice spoke. The two looked to see a blonde and a raven haired couple standing on the fence. Well the blonde was crouching with a scythe on his shoulder and the raven one was standing holding a kunai in hand.

"Kankura, Temari, that's enough," a voice spoke.

"Gaara," Kankuro turned to see a red haired boy with a gourd on his back.

"You ok Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Konohamaru replied.

"Back to the topic on hand… you Suna nin have your passports?" Sasaki asked putting the sword back on her back.

"Right here," Temari showed off her pass.

"Gaara was it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Gaara replied.

"Well good to see we have a raccoon in the exams this year," Naruto said making Gaara's eyes widen.

"How did he know?" Kankuro asked.

"I can answer that," Naruto smiled his eyes became red for a moment while Gaara's become gold.

"**Been a while eh Shukaku?"** Kurama's voice echoed out.

"**It has been Kurama,"** Shukaku replied.

"**Still clawing at your captures?"** Kurama asked.

"**Of course… what about you… the kid gave you control,"** Shukaku retorted.

"**I've decided to listen to Isobu and work with my Jinchuriki for now**," Kurama answered.

"**So you're a pet now eh?"** Shukaku cackled.

"**Watch it you possum,"** Kurama growled. At this point Temari and Kankuro were both in complete shock while Sasaki was spacing out and Sakura had yet to take her eyes off Gaara.

"Does that answer you?" Naruto asked his voice taking back over. Gaara's eyes became teal once more.

"You're names?" Gaara asked looking at them all. His visions stopped on Sakura. He found her interesting. Unlike her friends she wasn't looking at him with disdain or fear like is siblings… no she was looking at him with quite a bit of interest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Sasaki Uchiha," Sasaki said blankly.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said adding a wink at the end making Gaara feel uncomfortable. Temari and Kankuro both looked at each other with a slight bit of shock. Did the pink haired girl really just wink at Gaara?

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams… if you're brave enough to take them," Gaara said as he turned and walked away followed by his siblings.

"Did you really wink at him?" Sasaki asked.

"He was _REALLY_ cute," Sakura said while blushing.

"On a side note… let's go home," Naruto said as he and Sasaki both made the ram sign. Sakura nodded and sunk into the ground. Sasaki vanished in a swirl of fire while Naruto vanished as vines shot forth from the fence.

* * *

~In Obito's office~

"Hokage-Sama!" an ANBU burst into the room only to see a shirtless Obito shoot up from behind his desk.

"I was busy… erm I mean report," Obito said while buttoning his pants. The ANBU paused for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama… I wasn't aware you were entertaining your wife," the ANBU spoke.

"Forget it Wani… just tell me what's wrong," Obito said quickly.

"Oh yes sorry. Anko Mitarashi has been found unconscious in a side alley," Wani spoke.

"I assume something is wrong with her and she wasn't simply drunk," Obito said.

"Serveral. One Anko doesn't drink, two she's in a coma, and three her curse mark… is gone," Wani explained. Obito's face hardened as he heard the last comment.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Obito asked. He remembered when she got her mark and how it was said it would never come off.

"The mark is not on her shoulder anymore. Her shirt was partially ripped away so the mark would have been easily seen… somehow someone removed her seal," Wani explained.

"I don't like this… keep a detail on her twenty four seven until she wakes… and notify me the moment she does," Obito said placing his hands on his desk.

"As you command," Wani vanished.

"What's wrong Obi-kun?" Rin asked as she stood wearing only his shirt.

"I don't like that her mark is gone… it shouldn't have just vanished… and the only people that should be able to remove it are dead," Obito said.

"What happens if it's removed?" Rin asked.

"That's the thing… Only Orochimaru knows… and he is dead," Obito said.

"Of course he's dead his soul was ripped out and fed to the Shinigami," Rin said but Obito's face remained dark.

"I still don't like this," Obito said.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Three figures landed in front of the Shinobi academy. They were there and ready for the Chunin exams. The first was a boy that stood at five foot six with spikey red hair and bright blue eyes. He had a red line running down from each eyes stopping at his mid cheek.

He was clad in a pair of grey pants, black Shinobi sandals, a deep crimson T-shirt with the crest of Konoha over his heart and the Uzumaki clan crest on his back. His hands were bare but his wrists were covered in bandages. On his hips was a pair of kamas and a scythe rested on his back and his Hitai-ate was shown proudly upon his forehead. With a foxy grin he pulled up a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Much like his sensei.

The second figure had bright pink hair kept in two long braids with a single bang left free. Her green eyes did nothing to hide her excitement. She wore a pair of near skin tight black shorts that stopped just before her knees, a pair of shin guards, and a pinkish red shirt that much like the boy's had the crest for Konoha on her chest and the Haruno clan's crest on her back. Unlike her teammates her shirt was sleeveless and had no mask. Resting a crossed her back going from left hip to right shoulder was a large white scroll a large sword crossed her back opposite of the scroll. Her Hitai-ate was wrapped around the strap that held her scroll.

The final figure had dark raven hair and matching eyes. She smiled just like her boyfriend but did not hide her face away. She wore a pair of black and red pants, one leg red the other black, black sandals, a black long sleeved shirt that had red sleeves. Crossing behind her hips were two tantos. And finally her Hitai-ate was worn the same as her teammates proudly upon her forehead.

"You girls ready?" Naruto asked.

"Let's rock," Sakura grinned.

"Let's show them how strong Team Seven is," Sasaki grinned.

The three moved inside and up to the third floor not even slowing when the felt a Genjutsu try to pull them in. Sasaki simply broke it and they continued. Once they entered the third floor they saw Kakashi and Itachi waiting for them.

"Good to see you made it," Kakashi spoke.

"Took your time getting ready?" Itachi asked.

"Nah… just trying to be fashionably late," Naruto said as he waved his hands nonchalantly.

"Well we just came to say,"

"Good Luck," the two said in unison before vanishing. The three smiled then stepped into the room.

"My my there's quite a few people here," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you guys are here… this is going to be a drag," Shikamaru said as he walked up with Ino and Choji.

"I'm surprised you came Shikamaru… I would've thought this was too much of a drag," Naruto said.

"It is… but my mother would grill my ass if I didn't try," Shikamaru replied.

"I thought I smelt dirt, wood and metal," the voice of Kiba called out.

"You saying I smell like dirt?" Sakura growled dangerously.

"Maybe you three should keep it down," a man said walking up. Naruto gave him an odd look. He reminded him way to much of Kabuto.

"Yeah and who are you?" Kiba growled.

"Oh I should've introduced myself. I am Kaokau Yubutshai," the man said with a soft smile. Naruto took the moment to inspect him. He wore a pair of half-moon glasses, and had stark white hair. Yup he really didn't like him.

"Oh yeah? Why should we keep it down?" Kiba asked.

"Because of that," the white haired man said pointing over his shoulder to all the other Genin.

"Oi," Naruto caused everyone to freeze. **"Mind your own business,"** Naruto's voice thundered causing them all to turn away.

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki," Kaokau said.

"Yeah what of it?" Naruto asked.

"Just verifying my card," Kaokau said as he pulled out an orange card.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"My Shinobi Information Database… I keep them all on these cards. Every Shinobi I've seen, heard about, or read about goes into these… I have information on just about everybody that had a record," Kaokau explained.

"Oh yeah… what do you have on Naruto?" Sasaki asked since he was holding his card.

"I'll show you," he put some chakra forth and Naruto's image appeared on the card. "Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and thus is the Grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, who took the Namikaze name like his son. He's completed twenty four D ranked missions, one 'C' ranked and along with team ten consisting of the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio one 'A' ranked mission. He's the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox, he has-" his speech was cut short.

"Ho there… no need to give away all my secrets," Naruto said with red eyes. "You know you remind me of someone I thought was de-"

"Enough talk take your seats!" a voice called out. Naruto looked to see Kaokau vanished. Naruto sighed and took a seat.

"Hello everyone… I am Ibiki Morino head of Konohagakure's Torture and Intelligence department. And I'll be the proctor of your first exam… now when your name come up and pick a number," Ibiki said.

One by one Ibiki read of name after name until everyone had a number. Naruto looked at Sasaki who showed them they had '11' for their number. "Now for this exam one member from each team come up here. Naruto gave his teammates a nod and stood joining Ino, Lee, Shino, Gaara, a red haired girl from Kumo, a black haired boy from Iwa, a red haired girl from Kusa, and a ton of others.

"Now you will all choose a number," once the numbers were one he continued. "The second number shouldn't be the same as the first," no one moved. "Good now your job is to keep what you will be told once you leave this room a secret from the other two from an opposing team. If you fail to keep it a secret and they get your information you will fail. But if you hold off they fail… any means is acceptable except killing," Ibiki explained.

"So this exam is to show that will keep village secrets should we be caught," the red headed kumo ninja asked.

"Correct," Ibiki responded.

"What if you fail but your teammates succeed?" a voice asked.

"Should either side of your team fail you will be done enough said," Ibiki answered.

"Now get to your rooms," Ibiki added.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto sat in a room waiting for his interrogators to show up. Above all else he had to keep the code word he got a secret. And he had to hope his girls could get their word… ah they would be fine. Sasaki's Sharingan would be enough.

The door opened and Naruto smiled as he saw a couple of Iwa Shinobi step in. One had long black hair while the other had long blue hair. "Hello," Naruto said with a smile.

"Just do yourself a favor and tell us your word,"

"Word… oh the word is I plowed your mother," Naruto laughed.

"Oh you're dead!" the black haired boy growled.

"Bring it," Naruto laughed.

* * *

~with the girls~

Sasaki sat watching Sakura get ready to question their prisoner. "So you sure you don't want to just tell us?" Sakura asked the Kiri Shinobi.

"Fuck you pinky," she replied.

"Pass… now how should I start this… oh I know," Sakura grabbed his hand and then his pinky. "What do you think Sasaki? Should I pull out his finger nail or just break the finger?"

"Break the finger… pulling out nails makes me sick," Sasaki replied.

"Ok," Sakura said and a loud crack filled the room followed by the girl's scream. "Next finger," Sakura said before she grabbed the girl's ring finger. A quick snap and it was broke. Finger after finger Sakura went through trying to get her to talk. Once she ran out of fingers she moved to the girl's toes. Just like her hands Sakura broke everyone trying to get her to talk.

"Guess I'll move up now," Sakura said as she took ahold of the girl's wrist.

"Will of Fire," the girl cried out unable to handle the pain anymore.

"What?" Sasaki asked.

"My code word was Will of Fire," the girl said.

"Good girl," Sasaki said and the girl found herself perfectly ok and unharmed.

"Nice Genjutsu," Sakura laughed. "Come one let's go back to the main room a wait.

* * *

~One hour later~

Sasaki and Sakura looked to see Naruto enter the room. Surprisingly he looked perfectly ok. He gave them a bright smile… or what they thought was a smile since they couldn't see his mouth thanks to his mask. Once he got to them is sat and pulled his mask down.

"You two get the word?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Will of Fire was ours," Sakura replied.

"Nice… I made it impossible to get the word from me," Naruto smiled. "I simply forgot the word by thinking about something… well in this case someone else," Naruto added as his eyes locked onto Sasaki's form.

"Should I be calling you a pervert?" Sasaki asked.

"Nah it was all honorable… I was just replaying our dates," Naruto replied. He glanced up when he heard Ibiki clear his throat.

"Well done everyone you all pass," Ibiki said with a grin.

"Ah so you're done then?" a voice asked. Ibiki looked to his right to see a swirl of leaves and Kenji Sarutobi appeared.

"You're early Kenji," Ibiki said.

"It happens," Kenji replied. Ibiki gave him a nod and Kenji smiled. "Now then tomorrow you will all report to Training ground forty four at nine am sharp," with a nod from them all Kenji vanished.

"Let's go home," Naruto said making his ram seal. Sakura and Sasaki both nodded doing the same. All three vanished in a swirl of leaves rather than their unique styles.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought and if you liked my change to the first exam.**


	12. Sorry Update

**Update 10/17/14**

**Sorry not a chapter... just had to put this out so my readers know what's happening. I've actually been battling a Virus this last week so i haven't gotten any work done on any of my stories until today. But i must say sorry as I will be stopping the requests that i have so i can focus since i've got quite a list of stories i want to work on. **

**Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto: Working on where i want to go with the story not sure how many more chapters there will be before i say The End. **

**Wind and Flames: Working on revamped Second Test of the Chunin Exams... but yes it still involves the Forest of Death.**

**The Masquerade: a story me and Snake1980 have been talking about and working on for probably a year it feels like. mostly smut. Masquerade party where in Naruto has some fun with some of the girls from the series. Each girl will get their own chapter. **

**Snakes of Konohagakure: mid way through chapter One might not be as good as i want it to be since i'm trying my hand at a bit of Team Seven Bashing.**

**Ironclad Pirates: Yes this is a One Piece story I've chosen to start working on. OP is one of two mangas that i love even more than Naruto. and i've really wanted to do a story for it. When it comes out if you choose to read it or not just know it has nothing to do with Luffy or his crew. it is completely OC driven... so i will probably lose a lot of readers for that.**

**Again Sorry not a chapter just had to let you know what's up. thanks for your time... and please don't review and say how you hate when i do this... it just wastes your time and mine... i know you hate it but it has to be done some times.**


End file.
